Gloria: A Total Drama Fairy-Tale
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: Gloria is a princess of a hidden fairy kingdom in the island of Wawanakwa. But when a greedy reality show host named Chris Maclean discovers the existence of fairies and has sinister plans to use their magic. One fairy's quest to save her home turns into an unforgettable adventure.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**(Special thanks to StarHeart Specials for helping with the story. And of of course to I am a Ridaa, my main inspiration)**

* * *

_The following story is a complete work of fiction, it is written only for entertainment purposes and all the characters you see are not owned by the author..._

_Except for the fairies._

_That part is all him. _

[Scene opens up in the reaches of space, slowly pans down to earth and stops near an island. Camera slowly zooms into the island and into the forest]

This could be just a regular forest island. But it just so happens that this island holds many secrets... [Small bits of light fly through the forest past all the animals into a quiet corner of the island. The small lights then transforms into small winged human-like creatures]

?: This is it, everyone. This is where we will create our civilization. Finally we fairies are safe from the humans in this quiet little forest. [A pregnant female fairy floats towards the male fairy]

?: Oh, Richter. It's perfect. A place to grow up our little princess.

Richter: I couldn't agree more Mucina. Cedric! Plant the seed!

[Cedric then puts a magical seed in the ground and then a big tree grows in the center of the island]

Richter: Our new home! [All the other fairies cheered then they all entered into the tree]

These magical creatures are born with many magical abilities from changing size...

[Some fairies are shown to change into human size as they continue to build their new home.]

To communicating with animals...

[A squirrell was on a branch talking to a fairy about its problems]

To just flight... [A young purple fairy is seen flying around the forest. Flies right past two squirrels]

?: Excuse me! [laughs as she continues to fly through the forest. She passed through a bunch of branches and then she flew right into the fairy kingdom. She continues to fly see the fairies continuing their lives. The fairy children fly around a building just as a woman was coming out to hang her laundry and the kids fly right into her and in a flash they catch the flying clothes and hang them on the clothes line. The lady happily waves at the young little fairy as continues to fly into a castle. Where the king was watching over his kingdom when he saw her little girl]

Richter: Oh boy... [He holds out his hand and was able to catch his daughter] Good morning, Gloria.

Gloria: Morning daddy! I'm ready for my lesson!

Richter: [Laughs] Are you sure about that?

Gloria: Yeah! I want to be queen! I can't wait to make my own rules! Like a line of fashion for squirrels!

Richter: [laughs] Well, being royalty is much more than just making up the rules. Follow me. [Gloria follows her father outside the balcony] You see all those fairies down there, daughter? Living their lives? You wonder how they're always so peaceful?

Gloria: Uhh... They eat a lot of sweets?

Richter: [laughs] No, Gloria. They beleive. They believe that their ruler will always make the right descicion. That their ruler will always protect them. That's what being a ruler is all about, daughter. Respect and responsibility.

Gloria: Daddy? What do we have to protect them from?

Richter: The one threat in our way of life: humans.

Gloria: Humans?

Richter: Yes. Giant wingless beings with pale and dark skin, they act like us but they're greedy and stamp on our kind. And only want us for our magic.

Gloria: Is that what humans are like?

Richter: Sadly yes. But fortunately we are safe on this island where no human can ever harm us...

17 years later...

[King Richter walks through the halls being greeted by his servants]

Guard #1: Good morning, your highness.

Guard #2: Good morning, your highness.

Maid: Good morning, your higness.

[The king happily greets his subjects, just then his right hand man flew over and hands him his cider]

Cedric: Good morning, King Richter! Here's your cider, extra sparkly, just how you like it!

Richter: Thank you, Cedric. Is everything ready for tonight's centennial?

Cedric: Almost, sir. Just need to go over a few things and we'll be good to go.

Richter: Perfect. [sips his cider] And let me know if you see Gloria.

Cedric: Oh, I'm sure she's getting ready for tonight as we speak.

[Cut to upstairs in Gloria's room, where she was picking out a dress despite everything looking the same]

Gloria: Let's see. Wore that. Wore that. Wore that. [finds a similar looking dress] Ooh, Scarlet. Yeah, let's change things up a bit!

[Gloria was getting ready for the day, she ties her hair up in a pony tail. She puts on her white boots and her pink leaf skirt. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles as she flies downstairs and through the halls.]

Guard #1: Good morning, Princess Gloria.

Guard #2: Good morning, Princess Gloria.

Maid: Good morning, Princess Gloria.

Gloria: Morning! [She flew through the hall and stopped to see her mom] Morning soon to be former queen Mucina.

Mucina: Please, Gloria. I perfer if you call me mom.

Gloria: Sorry, mom. I'm just so excited! After a few more weeks, I'll be the new queen!

Mucina: I am looking forward to the retirement. But are you sure you got what it takes be be royalty?

Gloria: Oh, I got what it takes! Now, have you seen dad?

Mucina: If I know that man he's probably in his baclony.

Gloria: Thanks mom! [flies off]

[King Richter was on the balcony looking at the whole kingdom it was calm until Gloria surprised him from above]

Gloria: Hi, dad!

Richter: [Unsurprised] Good morning, Gloria.

Gloria: Oh, come on! Don't tell me you weren't surprised by that!

Richter: [laughs] It'll take a lot more than that to surprise your old man.

Gloria: Pfft. You're no fun.

Richter: Speaking of fun, are you ready for the Centennial tonight?

Gloria: [Flies up to her father] You have no idea! I am so excited for my first Centennial! Finally, my chance to prove to everyone that I am worthy of becoming queen!

Richter: Patience, Gloria. After all, you still have a lot to learn about being queen.

Cedric: Sire! Everything's finally ready for the princess' first Centennial celebration. The flower parade, catering, confetti cannons, trumpeting fanfare, all the pomp and circumstance...

Richter: Cedric, I did not ask for fanfare.

Cedric: Oh, you know you love it. Besides it's good for our band section. They haven't gotten a gig in months and they could really use the opportunity.

Gloria: Yeah, dad. Nothing wrong with a little fanfare. It's appropiate for the future queen. [Richter could only laugh with his daughter]

Richter: Promise me you will never change, daughter.

Gloria: Well! I gotta go! [Flies off] See you tonight!

Richter: See you tonight, sweetie. Be careful out there!

Cedric: Don't talk to any fairy or animal you don't know!

Gloria flew through town waving hello to everyone she meets then flying high in the sky she flew through the knothole and flew out of the tree and into the human world. Luckily for her and everyone else, humans haven't been on this island for years. So it was okay for fairies step out occasionally. And for Gloria, it was all the time.

[Opening sequence]

[Gloria was flying all around the forest, she flew past some birds that were chirping happily as the see her. Gloria then flew down to the lake and saw her reflection until a fish came out and squirted water at her face. The fish laughed at her until she used her nature powers to spray some water right back. She laughed triumphantly until the wave splashes right back washing her up on the beach. She sees an egg unattended and tries to put it back in a nearby nest and places it there. Just as a sparrow was coming back and was startled to see Gloria as she flies off. Just as the eggs beigin to hatch the sparrow was surprised to find that a turtle has hatched out of the egg Gloria had. She caught it as it was threw off of the tree. She realized her folly and put the baby turtle back just as it's angry mother returns. She flies away and looks back and sees the turtle moving slowly. She laughs and continues to fly around in the forest with little knowing that someone was surveiling the whole forest. Gloria flew right past a short blonde haired man and his glasses fell off. He could barely see what's happening. Gloria flew through a berry bush and finds herself covered in berries she then gets an idea and before long, she painted around the forest and on the trees until she accidentally painted on a baby bear. The and the other forest laughed with her as the blond haired person stood hidden in the bushes and took pictures. As Gloria continued to paint on the animals until the parents arrive not amused by the fairy's antics and take all of their kids home. After a long day, Gloria heads back home in the magic tree as the man from earlier continues to take pictures of Gloria. Just then he gets a call from his boss]

?: Yes?

?: Did you find it yet?

?: Oh! Yes, I did sir! I saw it! I saw an actual fairy with the wings and pointy ears and the weird colored skin and the adorable...

?: Cut the bio, Chad! Do you have proof?

Chad: Oh, yes! I'm sending you the pictures right now! [Chad sends the pictures of Gloria to his boss and he sees it on his computer]

?: So this is where they were hiding all these years. And here I thought there are no such thing in fairies. Not that I think they don't exist. With their magic spicing up my show, my ratings will got through the roof! [Talks to Chad on the phone]

Chad: [On the phone] So, when can I expect your arrival?

?: [Talks to Chad on the phone] I'll be on the island first thing tomorrow afternoon. Until then, grab as much fairies as you can carry! [hangs up and continues to look at the pictures] I am back in buisness...


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

[Later that night inside the fairy kingdom, the centennial celebration was taking place. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Some male faires turned small and start swimming in the punch bowl. On the dance floor everyone was dancing until Gloria was in the scene the fairies made room as she entered the dace floor and grabbed a male fairy and started to dance with him. She spun him around and did the tango with the male fairy. She continued to dance with him until she through the fairy back into the crowd as they cheer for her. Until her father called for her.]

Richter: [offscreen] Gloria! [Gloria sees Richter on the balcony and Gloria flies up there to him] Attention!

Mucina: People of Balsa! We'd like to thank all of you for coming to this year centennial! [The citizens of Balsa cheered]

Richter: For years we have been living hidden from the terror of humans! They have been taking advantage of our good nature, stealing our magic for their own personal gain! Pulling off our wings to make a fortune. [Gloria had a concerned thought as everyone booed at humans] But we managed to evade these terrible living creatures. For we are smarter and stronger than them than they could ever know. And now, my time is almost up on this kingdom. And soon my daughter Gloria will hence forth be your new queen.

[Unbeknownst to everyone, a hole was being opened at the back]

Gloria: Uh, dad. Not to complain about your speeches, but aren't you being a little harsh on these humans? I mean maybe they aren't as bad as you thought.

Richter: Gloria, you have to understand that we just can't trust these humans.

Gloria: But, dad. We don't even know what these humans are like.

Unamed Fairy: I've heard a threat to tear off my wings. Until I found out that it was just my Ma.

Gloria: See, dad. We don't know anything about humans. How are we going to assume that they are gonna do bad things to us? [Just then the entire realm began to shake everyone started to panic]

Richter: What's happening!?

[Outside, Chad and two other interns were bulldozing the fairy tree and carrying it into a cart]

Cedric: Sire! Humans are taking the tree! [Every fairy citizen was flying and screaming in panic]

Richter: People! Calm down! We have the situation under control! Guards! Launch the cannons!

[Outside, the royal guard loaded cannons and launched at the interns.]

Guard: On my signal, attack! [more of the guards charge at the humans riding on squirrels and hawks and the animals viciously attacked them.]

Chad: Agh! Ow! Get off me! [Holds out a can of pepper spray and sprays at the fairy guards]

Guard #2: AAAH! MY EYES!

[The interns shoo them away and continue to take away the tree as Chad stuck a vaccum and began to suck up a few fairies.]

Fairies: [Scream in terror as they were all being sucked up]

Richter: Stay behind me, sweetie! [Gloria stood at the back of her father as he prepares to defend himself] Stand your ground, men! This is what we trained for! [The king and men started to attack the vaccum nozzle and the guards clog it with a huge rock. Chad pulls it out and reverses suction launching the rock right at him]

Chad: Ow! Grrr! Alright! Time to crank it up! [Turns up the power in the vaccum and begins to suck up the fairies faster. King Richter was getting vaccumed in]

Gloria: Dad! [Gloria and Mucina were holding on to Richter as they all began to be pulled into the vaccum] Hang on, dad!

Richter: Gloria! [They all got sucked in but as they got sucked in Gloria hung on to the nozzle blocking the way in]

Chad: Seriously? Clogged again? [He looked into the nozzle to find Gloria King Richte, and Queen Mucina] Well hello... [Turns off the vaccum and grabs the two fairies] A king, a queen and a princess. The boss will especially like the magic given off royalty.

Richter: Do what you want to us, but leave our daughter alone!

Chad: Okay then. [Tosses Gloria away and walks away with the King and Queen in his hand]

Gloria: Mom! Dad! [Gloria tried to change size and attack but she was swatted away by Chad with a flyswatter.

Mucina and Richter: Gloria!

[The intern then walked up to her as the fairy]

Intern #3: Ah, leave her. We got all the fairies we need. Besides we shoot first thing tomorrow afternoon. Let's move it.

[Chad looks back at the unconcious fairy and they all leave with the fairy tree in tow. Gloria stood lying down not showing any signs of conciousness. As the scene fades to black]


	3. Gloria Makes a Splash (Part 1)

[Fade in to Gloria lying down on the ground unconcious after the events of last night. A few birds circle around her and one lands around her and starts squawking at her.]

The very next morning, after the events of the human invasion. Gloria wakes to find herself alone in the woods. Normally, she was okay with this. But this time, she couldn't go home...

[Gloria wakes up]

Gloria: Wha... Hmm.. Huh?! [Notices the seagulls in front of her] Hey!

Seagull #1: Aw, man. She's not dead.

Gloria: Of course I'm not dead! Do I look dead to you?!

Seagull #1: Sorry, love. Uh, we can stay if you like.

Gloria: Uh, I'll keep you posted.

Seagull #1: Sorry, pete! False alarm.

[The seagulls fly away. Gloria looks around and sees that no one was around]

Gloria: What? Where is... [She gasps as she remebers that the interns drove off with her home and her parents] Mom! Dad! My home! Those humans! [Gloria flew frantically through the forest in the direction the interns took everything] Me and my big mouth! Here I thought that humans are not all bad. And then one day they take everything I love! Well, that's a mistake I'll never make again. I gotta find those humans, get all of Balsa back, and save my dad! [She then makes it to the front of the island and sees the humans setting up for a TV show. The host of the show was holding a jar of fairies who are calling for help]

?: [laughs] Aren't you feisty little ones. Feisty little ones who are going to make me rich!

[Gloria gasps as she continued to spy on the humans]

Cameraman: Chris Maclean. We're on in 3... 2... [Chris puts away the jar and gets ready for action] ...1

Chris: Yo! We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!

Gloria: Tel-le-vi-son?

Chris: Here's the deal. Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, [laughs] and leave Total Drama Island for good. [Chris is then seen at the campfire setup] Their fate will be decided here. At the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. [Picks up a marshmallow and eats it] In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. Not to mention a magical surprise beyond their wildest dreams. But seriously, their gonna blow that too.

Gloria: [gasps] The fairy tree!

Chris: To survive, they'll have to battle… [Cut to a scene of a bear swatting a swarm of black flies] Black flies, grizzly bears… [bear growls, scene changes to a plate of grubs with a big one with a goatee] Disgusting camp food…

Grub: Hey now.

Chris: And each other. [Cameras are seen all round the island] Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp.

[Gloria sees a camera behind her and hides]

Chris: Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total. Drama. Island!

Cameraman: And cut! We go back in 5 minutes!

Chris: Alright! [Grabs the jar of fairies] Let's get to work!

[Chris and two interns went off into the woods with the fairies as Gloria follows him. He begins to shake the jar releasing all of thier fairydust into the trees, animals, and other flora, magically altering them. Chris laughs as Gloria flew closer to the jar. Chris sets the jar down. Chris looked at the animals that were affected by the fairydust. A squirrel was roaring like a lion, a goose was running like a roadrunner, and the raccoons were piling up together to form some kind giant robot]

Chris: [laughs] This is awesome! With all this magic spicing up the game people will be glued to the screen to watch my show! [As Chris was monologuing, Gloria finally gets to the jar, and the captured fairies rejoiced to see the princess]

Male Fairy #1: Princess Gloria! Oh, thank goodness!

Gloria: Shh! Keep it down! [Gloria flies up to the lid and tries to open it in her tiny size; grunts] Man, it's hard to open in a small size. [She finally manages to open the jar but one intern spots her and grabs her]

Intern #1: Hey, looks like we missed one.

Intern #2: Well, put it in! If Chris finds out were slacking, we'll get toilet scrubbing duty for sure!

[The intern put Gloria inside the jar]

Gloria: This isn't good...

Cameraman: Mr. Maclean, we go back on the air in 2 minutes.

Chris: [slicks his hair] My public awaits. [Goes off to the dock] Put the jar in my trailer. And don't touch anything! [As he leaves, the interns go on to Chris' trailer and places the jar on his desk]

[As they leave Gloria tries to escape the jar]

Gloria: Ugh! What kind of glass prison is this!?

Male Fairy: There's no way out man! We're doomed I tell you! Doomed! [Gloria smacks the panicking fairy]

Gloria: Snap out if it! We'll find a way out! Just like my dad always said: "There is always another way". [Gloria looks over to the ledge and gets an idea] Everyone! Push this way! [Gloria and the two fairies begin to push the jar closer and closer to the ledge until they finally get to the end] One more push! [The jar soon fell and smash into the ground, relasing the fairies]

Fairies: Thank you, Princess Gloria!

Gloria: Shh! Thank me quieter! Now hurry! Go! [The two fairies fly away and Gloria flies with them until she froze in terror as she saw four fairies mounted on the wall] Oh my goodness! L-L-Look at all those poor people! Look at their frozen faces they don't know what hit them! And now their all gone... [kneels down and mourns] Oh, those monsters. [One fairy starts to move and puts her hand over Gloria's mouth]

Female Fairy #1: Shh! Quit blowing my cover!

Gloria: [gasps] You're alive!

Female Fairy #1: Shhhhhh! Yeah I'm alive! But I won't be for long if you don't keep quiet!

Gloria: Sorry.

Female Fairy #1: No problem. So, the humans captured you too huh?

Gloria: Woah! Okay, first off I didn't get captured. I was simpily... uh... going undercover...?

Female Fairy #1: No need to be ashamed, girl. We we're about to break out. [snaps her finger and she and her friends leap out of the wall] Problem is there aren't enough of us to open the window.

Gloria: Can't you guys just change size and open it?

Female Fairy #1: Unless we want to be noticed by the humans, I don't think so! Besides, George here is a klutz in his giant form.

George: [laughs] It's true!

Gloria: Well, I guess I can help.

Female Fairy #1: Great! Alright everyone! Like we practice! [The other fairies began to form a human chain and the main female fairy grabs a hold of the latch then Gloria flies up to the bottom of the chain and starts pulling on George's legs and pulls with her might]

Gloria: Eeeeeeerrggghhh!

Female Fairy #1: That's it! Just a little more! [After that, the fairies manage to open the window. The fairies cheered as they fly out] Great job, girl! We've never been able to pull it off twenty times before.

Gloria: Well, first off, your welcome. Second, now that I helped you guys maybe you can help me save my home.

Male Fairy: Wait a minute. You have a home?

Gloria: Yeah, don't you guys have one? [They all looked down and sadness and then she gasped realizing that she might have hurt their feelings] Oh, goodness! I am so sorry! I didn't-

Female Fairy #1: That's okay, girl. We're not used to homes around here. We've been pretty much living on our own out here.

Gloria: In this forest? But I've been here thousands of times before. How come I never see you guys?

Male Fairy: We tend to hide ourselves very well. You never know when humans will claim their territory here.

Female Fairy #1: And we've never would've guessed that they chose today to invade and suck us all up and use us for our precious magic!

Gloria: Well, If you help me save my people, you'll be happy to live with us.

Female Fairy #2: Live in a real home?

Male Fairy: You'd really do that for us?

Gloria: You bet I would! I was raised to always be kind to strangers. And there's really no one stranger than you guys.

Monica: You ain't half bad kid. Name's Monica. [Shakes Gloria's hand. Points to George, a fat, green-skinned fairy with a shaggy beard] You've already met George.

George: Hey. [Monica points to a blue skinned, shirtless fairy with a leaf beanie]

Monica: That's Zack.

Zack: 'Sup. [Monica points to a small purple fairy child with big glasses]

Monica: And this little kiddie here is Addison. She's the brains of our operation.

Addison: Salutations.

Gloria: Ooh. Smart talk.

Monica: What about you? What's your name?

Gloria: [Curtsies] I am Princess Gloria of Balsa.

Monica: Gloria? Man, what kind of name is Gloria?

Gloria: What's wrong with it?

Monica: Well, no princess I know would have a name like that. It sounds weird. If you're gonna hang with us you need a new name.

Zack: How about Gwendolyn?

Monica: Nah.

Addison: Gladys?

Monica: That's an old lady's name!

George: How about George?

Monica: That's your name, stupid!

George: Oh, right.

Monica: Hmm... [gets an idea] I got it! Glenda!

Gloria: Glenda?

Monica: Now that's a name of a princess!

Gloria: Uh, okay?

[The fairies then reach to the middle of the campfire pit]

Zack: Shh! [They all stop] Look! [They all see Chris Maclean and 22 other teenagers] Humans! [They all hide in the bushes and spied on the humans]

Chris: This… is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!

Duncan: 'Scuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her.

Heather: They're not co-ed, are they?

Chris: No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes, get the other.

Lindsay: Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?

Chris: Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here, and it's Chris.

Katie: I have to live with Sadie or I'll die! [Holds hands with Sadie]

Sadie: And I'll break out in hives! It's true.

Gwen: This cannot be happening. [Owen hugs Gwen and Tyler]

Owen: Aww, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!

Tyler: At least you don't have to sleep next to him.

[They both look at Duncan who is giving a deer a noogie]

Gloria: [gasps] That poor deer!

Addison: Fascinating! I've never been able to study humans up close before! So far I've been able to discover that they are capable of friendly, clingy, and agressive behavior patterns!

Monica: So, Glenda. Know anything about what happened to your home?

Gloria: All I remember was three humans snatching up the tree with some kind of giant metal dinosaur! With one huge claw and a huge back full of dirt! [The fairy gang gasps]

Zack: They can tame dinosaurs?!

Gloria: And they used this giant thing with a huge long nose that sucked everyone up!

Addison: So they used complex contraptions...

Zack: And dinosaurs!

Addison: To extract your fairy bretheren from your home?

Gloria: And that's not all! I overheard that MacClean guy has plans to use our magic to alter everything on the island! It's all part of something called "reality television".

Monica, Zack, George, and Addison: "Te-le-vi-son"?

Gloria: I know, right! It sounds crazy!

George: So what's the plan, Glenda?

Gloria: I don't know! All I know is those humans have my home and I've got to find it! But how am I supposed to do it? It's not like I can go in there and talk to them. [Monica gets an idea]

Monica: Maybe you can!

Gloria: Huh?

Monica: Glenda! You can go in posing as a human, gain their trust, and win this contest!

Gloria: Me? As a human? But I can't-

Zack: Yeah! You have size powers don't you?

Gloria: All of us fairies do. But I don't think I can-

Monica: Listen, Glenda. You wanna save your home, don't you?

Gloria: Yeah?

Monica: You wanna take it to those humans, right?

Gloria: Right...

Monica: You want to save your precious island and all your animal pals, right?

Gloria: Yeah.

Monica: Then you know what to do. [They all gave Gloria determined looks]

Gloria: [sighs] Okay, let's do this.

[The outside fairies cheered and grabbed Gloria and took her into the forest. Later, Monica and her crew we sitting on the log waiting for Gloria]

Monica: Yo, Glenda! You ready?

Gloria: [offscreen] Just a minute! [She walks out and is seen in human size, which is giant size for a fairy] What do you think? [The outside fairies gave her unapproving looks] What? Is there something wrong?

Monica: Well, the humans are bound to notice a few things... [Three of the outsiders flew over to Gloria]

Addison: Your wings for one.

[Zack points outher pointy ears]

Zack: And your ears are too pointy.

Gloria: Don't humans have pointy ears?

Zack: No. Their ears are too dull.

George: And I don't want to be a fashion critic. But that flower skirt is a dead giveway of you being in nature for years.

Gloria: [offended] I thought you guys were helping me not criticizing me!

Monica: Relax, girl. We are helping you. You just need a little wardrobe change.

[Monica snaps her finger and the outsiders got to work on Gloria's disguise. George and Zack fly into one the interns trailers and find a pink t shirt and purple pants, they snatch them and fly away as the female intern was finished her shower]

Female Intern: What?

[Back with Gloria]

Addison: We need something to cover up those wings... [Addison got an idea and grabbed a big piece of bark from a neaby tree and makes it into a vest] This will provide you with all the cover and comfort you need. Plus it looks quite fashionable.

Gloria: Oh, wow. I...

[George and Zack return with a pink t-shirt and purple pants]

George: We got the clothes!

Zack: Yeah, it was just sitting there in the corner. No one else was using them!

[Meanwhile the female intern was still walking outside her trailer wearing only her towel]

Female Intern: WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES!?

[Back with the fairies]

Monica: Great, now let's get to work!

[The fairies cover Gloria in a curtain and then starts to put one the disguise. She used the vest to cover her wings, then she puts on the shirt and pulls up the pants. She then came out almost looking human.]

Monica: And now, the final touch. [She pulls out two acorn shells painted purple and puts it over Gloria's ears] Done!

Gloria: How do I look? [Addison flies over with a mirror and Gloria looks at herself] Wow! I look good! [The fairies peek at the humans from the bushes]

Monica: Alright! Now remember: talk like a human, walk like a human, act like a human.

Gloria: Right! Uh... How do I do that?

Monica: I believe in learning on the job. [Pushes Gloria into the humans] Good luck!

[Gloria stumbled into the campfire pit fell. Everyone began to notice]

Gloria: Uh... hi.

Heather: Who is she?

Gloria: I am Gloria. I wanted to join this te-le-vi-son show. I've always wanted to stay in a re-sort... [Chris took a good look at Gloria]

Chris: Hmmm. I don't remember you signing up for this show...

Gloria: Uh... It was a last minute entry?

Chris: Mmm... Not buying it. Interns! Escort this girl on the nearest boat outta here. [The interns and Chad grab Gloria and took her to the dock]

Gloria: Wait! I...

Monica: Oh no!

George: She's dying out there!

Monica: Man! If that guy wasn't so full of himself... [gasps and gets and idea] That's it! [Flies over to Gloria's ear and whispers something to her]

Gloria: I'm a big fan of you? [Chris signals the interns to stop and goes up to Gloria]

Chris: What was that? [Monica whispers to Gloria again]

Gloria: Uh, yes! I have heard of the great Chris Maclean. The greatest "tee-vee" host of all time?

Chris: [intrigued] Go on...

Gloria: [Monica whispers to her again] Um, you're so talented and handsome. And I know that you would want me in your show because I can create so much, drama.

Chris: [Raises his eyebrow] Hm?

Gloria: [Monica whispers to Gloria again] I have come from a huge family and it gets frustrating, always fighting, never sharing, I've always been a middle child and always got picked on... So you can imagine all the frustrations i have to go through every day of my life...

[Owen was so moved by Gloria's lie that he runs over and gives her a crushing hug]

Owen: Come here! [Gloria felt suffocated by Owen's hug]

Gloria: Can't breathe...

Chris: Hmm... big fan, plus sibling rivalry, equals more drama, equals... [stars form in Chris' eyes then he pushes Owen out of the way] Okay, Gloria. After careful consideration, I have decided to let you participate.

Gloria: Yes!

Chris: You can bunk with the gophers. [Points to the gophers team as Gloria walks up to them]

Gloria: But they don't look like gophers.

Chris: [laughs] You're gonna fit in nicely.

Heather: So you're just gonna let this random girl in this show?

Chris: Hey, sibling rivalries equal ratings.

Owen: Bring it in, new friend! [Owen happily hugs Gloria again]

Gloria: Help! He's crushing me! [Monica gives her a thumbs up and flies back to her friends. Gloria gets off Owen.] So, now that we happily got to know each other. Where's that magical surprise you mentioned?

Chris: Ah bup bup! That's only awarded to the winner of TDI. [Gloria frowns] Now then, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. [confessional] You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: [confessional] Um… Okay. So far this sucks.

[Lindsay was in the confessional and was facing the wrong way]

Lindsay: [confessional] I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?

[Gloria was next in the confessional. She was up really close to the camera since she doesn't know how they work.]

Gloria: [confessional] I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this...

[Then a loon was in the confessional doing makeup, then stopped once it saw the camera]

Owen: [confessional] Hey, everyone. Check this out. I have something very important to say. [farts then laughs]

[Cuts back to the campers]

Chris: All right. Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabins. Bass, you're in the west.

[They open the door and find bunk beds inside]

Heather: Bunk beds? Isn't this a little… Summer camp?

Gwen: That's the idea, genius.

Heather: Ugh. Shut up, weird goth girl.

Gloria: Hey, cut her some slack. I think the beds are a nice touch. We can sleep under each other. Well, from a reasonable distance, not that we'll actually sleep under each other because that would be weird...

Heather: No one asked your opinion, Genda!

Gloria: It's Gloria.

Heather: [smirks] Yeah, like that's any better.

[Gloria glares at Heather]

Gloria: [to herself] I guess humans never heard of manners...

Cody: [Enters the girls cabin] I don't know. I think this girl's right. She's smart.

Gloria: Aw, why thank you.

Gwen: [To Cody] Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?

[Cody grins sheepishly before Gwen kicks him out of the cabin]

Lindsay: Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron.

Chris: There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way.

Lindsay: Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic.

Chris: Not communion. Communal.

Gwen: It means we shower together. Idiot.

[Lindsay's eyes widened in shock]

Lindsay: [whining] Aww, d– no! C'mon!

Owen: I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys! Know what I mean? [chuckles, beat] I mean, no! I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! [laughs] I just don't want to sleep near them! [Smacks his forehead] Ahh, Dah, I mean…

[Meanwhile, Gloria looks at her teamates]

Gloria: [To herself] Okay, Gloria. It's important to make a good impression. [Walks over to Gwen] Hey, there. Guess we're gonna be teammates, huh?

Gwen: Guess so...

Gloria: Aren't you at least a bit happy? I mean we get to spend eight weeks in the great outdoors!

Gwen: Instead of relaxing in a summer resort! Aren't you mad that Chris tricked us!

Gloria: I try to make the best out of a bad situation. Plus I... spend most of my time outside.

Gwen: Whatever... [Walks away]

Gloria: [sighs] This is not gonna be easy... [Just then she heard Lindsay shriek] Huh?

[Everyone looked inside the girls' cabin and saw Lindsay incredibly frightened by a cockroach]

Leshawna: Ooh man, that white girl can scream.

Lindsay: What is it? Kill it! Kill it! [The cockroach skittered over to DJ's direction scaring him]

DJ: AAAAHHH! [He jumps into a bed bunk, breaking it]

Gwen: That was my bed.

[The cockroach continue to scatter all over the cabin making everyone scream and try to kill it]

Cockroach: Help me.

[Just then Duncan came in wielding an axe and swings it down at the roach, killing it]

Gwen: Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach.

Harold: Awesome.

Gloria: Don't you think it was a little harsh?

Duncan: Calm down, toots. It's only a cockroach.

Tyler: If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, 'kay? 'Cause… [inhales] Y'know… I can do that too. [Lindsay looks at the jock and giggles]

Duncan: Psh. They always go for the jocks.

[At Lunch Time, Gloria and the contestants were gathered at the mess hall]

Chef: Listen up! I serve it three times a day And you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!

Beth: Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups? [Chef begins to dump a red substance onto a bun on Beth's plate]

Harold: Yeah. 'Cause I get hypoglycemic real bad If I don't get enough sugar.

Chef: You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up! [Harold runs away just as Gloria was about to take her turn. Chef slams the red substance onto her plate. She was disgusted by the food] YOU GOT A PROBLEM MISSY?!

Gloria: [frightened] Uh... no sir!

Chef: Good!

[Gloria walked over to a table next to her team while a sloppy joe slithers past her]

Gloria: Ugh... [She then sits down with her teammates] Hey, guys.

Heather: Hey it's that weird purple girl again.

Gloria: My name is Gloria. And you shouldn't be acting like this. We're supposed to be teammates. Working together. Making friends.

Heather: We're not here to make friends Gloria. I'm here to win.

Gloria: Really? Just to win? Is that what matters to you? [Heather ignored her; she sighs]

[Chris enters]

Chris: Welcome to the main lodge.

Geoff: Yo, my man. Can we order a pizza? [Chef throws a cleaver across the room and into the wall] Whoa! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool! Ha, ha. Right, guys?

Chris: Your first challenge begins… In one hour!

Gloria: Challenge? What challenge?

Katie: What do you think they'll make us do?

DJ: It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?

[Cut to the contestants and Gloria on top of a steep cliff]

DJ: Oh [bleep]...


	4. Gloria Makes a Splash (Part 2)

[The chapter begins where everyone left off, on top of a really high cliff]

Chris: Okay, today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this one-thousand-foot high cliff, into the lake.

Gloria: This doesn't look too bad.

Bridgette: Yeah, piece of cake.

Chris: If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider part area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, haha, man-eating sharks. [They look down and see the landing point surrounded by sharks] Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which, we're pretty sure, is shark free.

Leshawna: Ex-cuse me?

Chris: For each member of your team that jumps and actually…survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. [Points to a pile of crates at the beach] Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see. Killer Bass, you're up first.

Gloria: Wait, sharks? I'm not sure if that's safe.

Owen: Hey, don't sweat it guys! I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first, to make sure it's survivable.

[Flashback when Chris, Chef, and Chad were first on the cliff]

Chris: We need to test the stunts first, you know that.

Chef: Do we look like interns?

Chad: Yeah, no way I'm going down there.

Chris: No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on, just jump it you big chickens. Bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk!

Chef: I don't get paid enough for this, man.

Chad: I don't get paid at all!

[Chef and Chad jump off the cliff and dive into the lake]

Chef: Hey! We made it!

Chad: Chef! Quit nibbling on my foot!

Chef: It wasn't me! And quit brushin' my toes!

Chad: I wasn't brushing your dang toes!

Chef: Then who- [They look down and see sharks below them]

Chad: Oh dear...

[They both run away from the shark chasing them]

Chris: Well, that seems safe enough.

[flashback ends]

Gloria: Well, if it was tested I guess it's safe. Besides it's not like those sharks will touch me...

Owen: What was that?

Gloria: Nothing.

Gwen: I take it you wanna go first?

Gloria: Gah! Uh, no thanks...

[While the Killer Bass was taking their turn, Gloria was thinking over her plan]

Gloria: [Thoughts] _If I fly down there everyone will know I'm not really human. But I can't let these guys down. Maybe I can do it without them looking..._

[After the Bass' turn]

Chris: Okay. So that's nine jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your crates on.

Trent: Nice! Okay, guys, who's up first?

[beat]

Heather: I'm sorry, there is no way I'm doing this.

Beth: Why not?

Heather: Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet!

Gwen: You're kidding, right?

Lindsay: If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it!

Leshawna: [to Heather] Oh, you're doing it!

Heather: Says who?!

Leshawna: Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl!

Heather: Back off, ghetto glamour, too-tight pants wearing rap star wannabe!

Leshawna: Mall shopping, pony-tail wearing, teen girl reading, peaking in high school prom queen!

Heather: [beat] Well at least I'm popular.

[Everyone gasps at Heather's burn. Then Gloria walks over to intervene]

Gloria: Girls, Please! We're supposed to be a team! Heather, why don't you jump first then Leshawna?

Heather: No way in heck am I jumping!

Leshawna: [angered] You're jumping!

Heather: Make me! [Leshawna then grabbed Heather and threw her over the cliff and she landed in the safe zone] Ugh, Leshawna! You are so dead!

Leshawna: Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? [to self] Now I just hope I can hit it too. [She proceeded to jump and lands into the safe zone]

Gwen: Well, you're next Gloria.

Gloria: Uh, yeah. Sure.. [She walks up to the edge of the cliff and sees some of her teammates down there and she starts to worry] Uhh... [To Gwen] Why don't you go before me, Gwen?

Chris: Why, Gloria. You're not chickening out are you?

Gloria: Me? Chicken? [scoffs] No! I uh, was just lending my turn to my teammate. No shame in putting yourself last, right?

Chris: There is on this show, now dive in or chicken out! [Pulls out a chicken hat]

[Gloria then takes a deep breath and jumps off the cliff and just as she was about to reach for the bottom she transforms into her fairy form and flies to the safe zone while staying hidden from the humans. Leshawna and Heather look around to see if Gloria made it. As the fairy hid at the back of the ship]

Leshawna: Do you see her?

Heather: I don't know, maybe she landed in a sharks mouth. [Gloria scowls at Heather's comment and turns back into her human disguise and splashed some water into her face to make it look like she dove in and climbed into the boat]

Gloria: Hey, guys.

Leshawna: Man, we didn't even see you. How did you do it?

Gloria: Uh, I am a very talented swimmer. At least I didn't land in a shark's mouth. [Leshawna snickers at that and Heather frowns]

Lindsay: [scared] I thought this was going to be a talent contest!

Chris: [laughs] Yeah! [laughs] No.

[With that, Lindsay jumped into the water, along with Cody, Gwen, and Izzy diving as well. Then it was Justin's turn to dive in but he completely missed the safe zone]

Cody, Gwen, and Leshawna: Paddle, paddle!

[Justin didn't listen to their warnings as the sharks came closer to Justin. But they stopped right at their tracks once they got a good look at Justin. The sharks couldn't resist his charms and good looks and instead of eating him, they carry him to shore unharmed]

Gloria: Woah, how did he do that?

Beth: I… I can't do it. I'm too scared. [With that, Chris gave her a chicken hat; To her team] I'm sorry!

[Leshawna and Cody mocked her with chicken noises]

Lindsay: That is like, so lame… right?

Heather: Fully lame.

Tent: Let's do this! [He high fives Owen and dives into the safe zone and soon Noah dives in too. Soon Owen was the last one to dive]

Chris: [through megaphone] Okay campers! There's only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win! [to Owen] No pressure, dude. [Owen looks relieved] Okay there's pressure!

[The Gophers and Gloria cheer Owen on]

Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, and Lindsay: Go, Owen, you can do it, Owen! Go, Owen!

Heather: Jump, jump, just do it, Owen, do it!

[Owen began to put on some floaties and then took a deep breath]

[Confessional: Owen]

Owen: Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

[Confessional: Geoff]

Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: I actually thought, "If he jumps this, he's gonna die."

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I'm just asking a weird question but, he can fly right? Not that people can fly, I mean, that would be crazy.

[End confessionals]

Chris: Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do this!

Owen: I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now.

Leshawna: Come on, big guy!

[Owen mustered up all the courage he can and took a running start and before long he took a big leap and dove right into the lake. His weight then made a splash so big it sent the rest of the contestants back several feet from the shore]

Owen: Yes! Yeah! Oh yeah, who's the man?

Beth: [cheers]

Leshawna: Yes!

Chris: [through megaphone] The winners! The Screaming Gophers!

Trent: [to Owen] That was awesome, dude! [Notices Owen looking around] What's wrong?

Owen: I, uh, think I lost my bathing suit.

[Lindsay and Trent respond in disgust]

[Later, the gophers and Gloria were pulling their crates with the wagons they won]

Screaming Gophers: [singing] Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!

Gloria: [laughs] That song reminds me of the time I went camping.

Gwen: You went camping before?

Gloria: Uh, something like that... [Flashback to when she and her friends went camping on the island when Gloria was a kid]

Fairies and Gloria: [singing] Forty-nine bottles of cider on the wall, forty nine bottles of cider, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty eight bottles of cider on the wall!

[Flashback ends]

Gloria: We would spend our days hiking and...

Owen: Making s'mores?

Gloria: Uh... something like that... [Flashback to when the fairies were camping, they were then roasting berries in a campfire; flashback ends]

Owen: [gasps] You mean you never ate s'mores before?!

Gloria: Uhh... I never tried.

Owen: Oh, we have got to get you some!

Gloria: Well, okay.

[The Gophers finally reach the campgrounds]

Beth: Hey look! There are the campgrounds!

Gloria: Great! Now we can get started on bulding this thing. How do we open these things?

[Cut to the campers and Gloria trying to open the crates with their teeth]

Chris: [to Gophers] Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. [to camera] I came up with that one.

[Gloria struggles to open the crate with her teeth]

Gloria: This can't be safe! I mean how are we supposed to use our teeth to open these things!

Izzy: [growling] [with rope in mouth] Hey! I think I got it open! [crate opens]

Gloria: Oh, like that.

Izzy: Ow, ow! Rope burn on my tongue!

[Eventually, the gophers opened all the crates]

Owen: Hey, check it out! I got wood!

Trent: I've got some tools here, and what looks like a pool liner.

[Gloria and Lesahawna were scrounging items in their crate when Heather and Lindsay approached the two]

Heather: I just wanted to say, I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe, and I love your earrings. They're so pretty!

Leshawna: Straight up? Well, I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all.

Heather: No worries, I needed a push. Truce?

Leshawna: Yeah, yeah, you got it. [Fist pumps with Heather and she and Lindsay leave]

Gloria: Aw, see? You two are getting along better now. You know, maybe Heather's not as bad as I thought.

[Meanwhile]

Lindsay: Did you mean all that stuff you said to LaFonda back there?

Heather: Leshawna? [scoffs] No. She's going down. And P.S.? Those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life.

Lindsay: Oh… So if you hate her, why were you being nice to her?

Heather: You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Lindsay: Oh… I'm your friend, right?

Heather: Oh yeah. For now.

[Soon the Bass made it to the campsite with their crates in tow]

Harold: Finally!

Trent: Hey, what's up guys?

Leshawna: Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?

Courtney: They're getting a drink.

Harold: [to Ezekiel] Yeah, if they drink with their butts.

Ezekiel: [laughs] Ha, that's funny!

Gloria: [laughs breifly then stops] I don't get it.

Leshawna: [Notices Courtney's swollen eye] Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?

Courtney: [defensive tone] Nothing… just an allergy.

Ezekiel: Think it's gettin' worse.

Courtney: [whispering] Shut up! We don't want them to know that!

[Soon the campers got started on their hot tubs. The bass' work on their tub was rather shoddy, everytime it leaked they would patch it up with some duct tape. Meanwhile, the gophers were sharing their load in hammering wood in their tub. Then they were by the lake passing buckets of water into the tub. Gloria then threw a bucket full of water at Gwen then laughs before Gwen splashed some water back at her. While everyone wasn't looking, she used her water powers to make a big splash on Gwen back washing her away. Gloria smirked at her success. Later, the contestants were finally finished their hot tubs. Chris walked over to examine the Gopher's tub.]

Chris: This… is an awesome hot tub!

Beth, Leshawna, Noah, and Trent: Oh yeah!

[Chris then walked over to the Bass' hot tub which immedeately collapsed spilling water everywhere]

Chris: Well, I think we have a winner here. [pause] The Screaming Gophers!

[The gophers cheered]

Chris: Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.

Lindsay: We won! We all get to stay here for another three days!

[Beth, Gloria, Lindsay, and Heather cheered until Owen appeared naked]

Owen: Woo! Haha! Yes! [singing] We get to stay-ay, we get to stay-ay, we are so awesome, we won the contest!

[Later that night, the Screaming Gophers were celebrating their victory in their hot tub]

Cody: To the Screaming Gophers!

Heather, Justin, Lindsay, and Trent: The Screaming Gophers!

Leshawna: Go Gophers, go Gophers!

Leshawna, Noah, and Owen: Go Gophers!

Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Owen: Go Gophers, go Gophers, go Gophers! Go! Go! Go Gophers!

[Owen sees Gloria walking to the docks]

Owen: Hey, Gloria! Aren't you gonna victory dance with us?

Gloria: Uh, no thanks. I'll just go... take a walk. [Leaves]

Leshawna: Now, what is up with her?

Owen: Must be homesick.

[Gloria was at the edge of the dock, looking at the night sky]

Gloria: [sighs]I know our kind don't get along with humans but, these guys. They're actually kinda cool. [sighs] I wish you guys could meet them. And I wish I can see you. Wherever you are... [Gets up and looks back] And I won't stop until I've saved my home... [She walks out of the docks and sees the Bass team walking away in defeat] Oh, hey. [Walks up to Courtney] Uh, no hard feelings about tonight? I know we're supposed to be competitors but that doesn't mean we can't all be friends, right?

Courtney: You listen here, Gloria. You and your team may have won today, but this is not over! You guys can enjoy your little party all you want. But I am gonna win this competition, and no one is gonna stop me! [Leaves with her team. Gloria looks worried]

Gloria: This is gonna be harder than I thought...


	5. Sleepless in Wawanakwa

[That night, inside the fairy tree in a far off hidden place on the island. The fairy citizens were all a panic that the humans caught them]

[fairies clamours were heard]

Richter: People! People! Calm yourselves! I know that our situation is dire right now but rest assured we are doing our best deal with it. And I know that some of you are worried about our dear princess.

Male Fairy: She danced with me!

Richter: Yes, I know. But fear not! We will find her, and we will get these humans off our island! Until then, please stay calm. We have it all under control. [Goes inside; sighs] I don't know what to do, Cedric. I've never thought I would face humans again after all those years ago. I'm supposed to keep everyone safe. I'm supposed to keep my daughter safe.

Mucina: Do not worry, honey. I'm sure your daughter is doing her best to find you. She does take after you.

Richter: She sure does. But I can't help but worry about her. She's out there all alone.

Mucina: Well, she's always going outside all alone.

Richter: But this is different! Humans are out there. How long can she hide from them? Everything is different now...

[Meanwhile, in the Gophers' cabin. The female campers were sleeping until when they were awoken by an air horn]

Leshawna: Ow! It's seven in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?

[Gloria was sleeping through the airhorn noise]

Leshawna: How are you sleepin' through that? Gloria? [Gloria wakes up]

Gloria: Huh? You said something?

[All the campers meet Chris in the front of the cabins. Cody walked up to Eva and tried to touch her MP3 player but she responded by almost biting his hand off and snarling at him]

Chris: Morning! Hope you slept well.

Heather: Hi, Chris. You look really buff in those shorts.

Chris: I know. Okay. I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute.

Owen: Oh, excuse me. I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast.

Chris: Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometers run around the lake!

Eva: Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?

Gloria: Relax, Eva. It'll be alright. I have ran a few marathons myself... [Gloria flashbacks to when she was racing with a blue jay flying through the woods and winning. Flashback ends] You'd be surprised to how much excersize can lighten up a- [Eva strangles Gloria] ACKGH!

Eva: [furious] ARE YOU SAYING I NEED TO LIGHTEN UP!?

Courtney: Eva! Stop! [Eva lets go of Gloria] Try to control your temper?

Eva: [to Chris] You're enjoying this, aren't you?!

Chris: A little.

[Gloria tries to talk to Eva but she angrily snarls at Gloria, scaring her]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: [sighs] So far, I am not having any luck getting to these guys. And I'm pretty sure Eva's trying to kill me. But I have to try, as far as I know those guys are my only chance to find my home.

[Confessional: Courtney]

Courtney: Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors.

Chris: Okay, runners! On your marks, get set, go!

[The campers are began to run. Meanwhile, in the mess hall, the outsiders were sneaking through a hole in the corner]

Monica: [offscreen] Quit pushing!

George: [offscreen] You quit pushing!

Zack: [offscreen] Are we almost there?

Monica: [offscreen] I think I see a light!

George: [offscreen] Oh my gosh! Don't go into the light!

[Monica climbs out of the hole]

Monica: I'm not dying you idiot! [Pulls out Zack and the other outsiders inside and they fly up to a buffet table] What I tell you guys. Is this a spread or what?

Zack: Woah! Potato salad! [George is bathing in a gravy boat]

George: I don't know what this brown stuff is, but I love it!

[Addison was measuring the buns]

Addison: I've never seen bread in this circular shape.

[The outsiders began to feast at the buffet. When the campers came into the mess hall. The gophers were exhasted from the marathon. Except for Gloria]

[Owen bursts through holding Noah]

Owen: Clear a table, stat!

Leshawna: Oh… We made it! [she collapsed on her knees]

Gloria: Whoo! What a workout! Am I right guys!

Courtney: [to Harold] What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!

Harold: [inhaling heavily] I think I'm having heart palpitations.

Gwen: Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!

[The gophers celebrate their victory. Gloria was about to high five Gwen when they were interrupted by Chris]

Chris: Whoa there! Hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge!

Gloria: [stops her high five] It wasn't?

Chris: Who's hungry?!

[The buffet table appeared before the contestants eyes]

Gloria: Woah...

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.

[Confessional: Owen]

Owen: And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey and Nanamo bars and baked beans and maple syrup! Ha… [choked up] Can I have a minute? [crying effeminately]

[End Confessionals]

[Gloria went up to the table and sees the food around it]

Chris: Try the turkey. It's a knockout! [laughs and walks away]

Gloria: Uh, no thanks. [Owen chows down on a turkey leg]

Owen: Why not?

Gloria: Well, I can't possibly eat an animal.

Gwen: So what? You're like a vegetarian?

Gloria: A what? I mean, yes! I am.

Owen: [with his mouth full of turkey] Too bad. Hey, can you pass the gravy?

[As Gloria reaches for the gravy, she sees George still swimming in it]

Gloria: Gah!

Owen: You say something, Gloria?

Gloria: Uh, nothting! [Hides George and goes under the table]

Heather: Told you that girl is weird.

[Under the table]

Gloria: [whispers] George! What are you doing here?

[The outsiders appear on her shoulders]

Monica: [eating a bun] Just getting on this sweet brunch. [takes a bite] So, how's things?

Gloria: Guys! If any of the humans see you, I'm dead!

Monica: Relax, Glenda. They won't see us. Besides, we thought you might need a hand getting home.

Gloria: How are you going to do that?

Addison: By providing information on how to act like a human.

Monica: And we can help take out the competition... [smiles sinisterly]

Gloria: No! I can handle it on my own! The whole point of this was to make friends with the humans so that I can find that tree.

Monica: Gain their trust. Got it. [passes a turkey leg] Wanna bite?

Gloria: Uh... no thanks...

[Moments later, everybody, minus Gloria, were groaning and clutching their stomachs]

Chris: [through megaphone] Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge!

Owen: [mouth full] I thought eating was the second part.

Gwen: What more do you want from us?

Heather: [groans] Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?

Chris: [through megaphone] Um… Let me think about that. No! It's time for… The Awake-a-thon!

Owen: The what-a-thon?

Chris: [through megaphone] Don't worry! This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!

Gloria: Invincibility? That's good, right?

Chris: If you have invincibility, you will be free of elimination.

Gwen: So, what you're saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?

Chris: [through megaphone] That's right, Gwen!

Gwen: Man, he's good.

Chris: [through megaphone] Move, move, move!

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: Apparently, we all have to stay up in order to get invincibility. But I can handle it. I use to throw the awsomest slumber parties back home. I would stay up until dawn. Well, of course I was too tired very next day but no big. I can do this.

[End confessional]

[12 hours passed since the challenge began, everyone, except Gloria was struggling to stay awake]

Chris: [speaking softly] We're now twelve hours in with all twenty-two campers still wide awake.

[Owen is dancing to try and stay awake]

Owen: Woohoo! Stay awake for twelve hours?! I can do that in my sleep! Woohoo! [He stayed frozen in a pose for a second before instantly falling over]

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life.

[End confessionals]

[Gwen yawns]

Gwen: This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

Trent: [yawns] Could be way worse.

Gwen: Oh yeah? How?

Trent: I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

[Heather scolded at the couple]

[Confessional: Heather]

Heather: So my strategy is to get three other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final four. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

[End Confessional]

[Gwen and Gloria see Lindsay standing on her head]

Gwen: [to Lindsay] What are you doing?

Lindsay: Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. Heh… I think it's working.

Gloria: Really? I wanna try. [Gloria then stands on her head] Wow! It's really working.

Beth: Can I try?

Lindsay: Sure!

Heather: Perfect. Lindsay, Beth, Gloria, can I talk to you for a sec?

Gloria: Okay.

[Later]

Heather: Okay. I have a plan to get me and three other people in the final four, and I chose you guys.

Gloria: Really? So you will help get me to that magical surprise?

Heather: Of course. You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you. And trust is a three-way street. So you'll do everything I say then?

Gloria: Yes!

Lindsay: Sure! [squeals] We're going to the final four! [squealing]

[Confessional: Beth]

Beth: Oh, my gosh! Heather is taking me into the final four! [gasps] I'm going to the final four! I'm going to the final four! I wonder what will happen then? Oh! I wonder what that magical surprise is? Can it really make my dream come true?

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: Sure, Heather and I got to a rough start before. But, now she really seems like she wants to help. And her help is what I need to get back my home!

[End confessional]

Lindsay: Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?

[Looks at Tyler before Heather intercepted]

Heather: Oh no. No no no. You can't date him.

Lindsay: Why not?

Heather: Because he's on the other team!

Lindsay: Uh-huh…?

Heather: You can't inter-team date. It's like… Against the alliance rules.

Gloria: There are rules to an alliance?

Heather: Yes. And dating an opposing teammate will be breaking the rules. Remember what I just said about trust? Of course, one of you could always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off.

Lindsay: No, I-I wanna be in the alliance!

Heather: Good. Then it's settled.

[Heather and Beth leave. Tyler waves at Lindsay and she smiles]

[Confessional: Lindsay]

Lindsay: Heather said I couldn't date him. She never said I couldn't like him.

[End confessional]

[Eva was listening to heavy metal music on her MP3 player.]

Eva: I'm going to the bathroom. [As she leaves to the bathroom, her MP3 player drops from her pocket. Heather gets an Idea and walks over to pick up the MP3 and walks back to her team]

Gloria: What's that?

Heather: Eva's MP3 player.

Gloria: Oh, she must dropped it when she left. It's a good thing you found it. She'll be worried if she lost it.

Lindsay: Yeah, she'll be really angry.

Heather: That's exactly what I'm counting on...

[Night has finally fallen and most of the contestants have fallen alseep. But Gloria was doing her best to stay awake. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Tyler scream]

Gloria: Huh? [Sees Tyler frightened] Poor guy must have night terrors.

Chris: Congratulations, campers! You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark. Time to take things up a notch! [Chris pulls a tarp revealing a pile of books] Fairy tales!

Gwen: Oh, he's not serious!

Gloria: Ooh! I love fairy tales!

Chris: Then you'll love this one! [clears throat; reading softly] "Once… Upon a time… There was… Inside this boring kingdom…" [As Chris continued to read the story most of the contestants including Gloria was getting tired] A boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy, village… Filled with very boring children… that did very… Boring things."

[Gloria yawns]

Gloria: I'm... going for a walk... [gets up and leaves and she sees DJ tying himself to a tree before falling alseep taking down the entire tree. She continues to walk through the forest and stops to look around; sighs] Sure looks peacefull out here tonight. [She looks around to see if anyone's watching her] Maybe I'll have just on midnight fly for old time's sake.

[She then transformed back into her fairy form and she began to fly gracfully through the trees. She was happy as she reminisce about the times she used to soar through the sparkly night sky. She looked at the moon shining high. She laughed as she dived down into a hollow tree and flew right out holding a squirrell]

Gloria: Oops! [she put the squirrell back on the tree] Sorry! [Flies out as the squirrell angrily chitters at her]

[Gloria laughed as she continued her little nighttime joy ride until she bumped into someone]

Gloria: Huh? [She looks up and sees that the belly she landed on was Owen's and she screamed and hides in the bushes. She quickly grabs her human clothes and changed back into her human form] Owen! Hi! Uh... What are you doing here? [Notices Owen's naked] And without any clothes? [Owen continued to walk away and Gloria was confued. She then walked over to Owen and she waved her hand in front of him and hears him snoring] He must be sleepwalking. Phew! He didn't see me! What a relief. For a second I thought I was in trouuu- [Sees Owen about to walk into the cliff] AAAAAH! Owen! [She runs up to him but just as Owen was about to fall off, he turns around and Gloria bumps into him again and Owen continues to sleepwalk through the forest] Oh boy...

[Gloria followed Owen as he continued to sleepwalk into the forest. Owen was then about sleepwalk into a rushing stream but Gloria catches him before he fell in. Just then, she was pulled into the stream along with Owen.]

Gloria: Agh! [She then saw that she and Owen were nearing a waterfall. Thinking quickly, she used her water powers to direct Owen away from the waterfall and back onto ground] Okay, now let's get you back to the campfire... [she guides the sleepwalking boy back to the campfire pit]

[Later, Gloria returns to see most of the contestants are asleep]

Gloria: Hey guys, I'm back.

Gwen: How was your walk?

Gloria: Eventful. I found Owen sleepwalking in the nude. So I brought him back.

Lindsay: Where is Olaf?

Gloria: What do you mean he's right- [Sees Owen is gone] Huh?

[Owen is seen swimming upstream with the fishes and then swam up a waterfall]

[Days have past as the campers continue to stay up night and day. most of the contestants have fallen asleep. Gloria was barely hanging on and was about to doze off until she heard Cody and Noah scream]

Gloria: Gah! Huh? What happened? [Noah and Cody look at each other nervously]

Cody and Noah: Nothing!

Gloria: [to herself] Man. Do humans scream like this a lot?

Chris: What is the matter with you people? [sips coffee] Come on, fall asleep already!

Gwen: You've gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!

Chris: All right, you five stay with me. The rest of you go get a shower, for heavens sake. You stink! [sips coffee] I didn't want it to come to this, I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough." And so… I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find.

Gloria: Bring it on! There is nothing boring that can knock Gloria down!

Chris: Wanna bet? [Pulls out a big book; soft-spoken] "The History of Canada," a pop-up book. "Chapter One: The Beaver" National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, and Trent: [groan]

Gwen: Stink.

Chris: "Which of course, was the precursor for the discussions…"

[Eva fell asleep]

Chris: "…leading to War"

[Heather fell asleep]

Chris: "…of 1812."

[Trent begins to fall from his seat]

Gwen: Trent! [slow-motion] Noooo!

[Trent falls down and completely falls alseep]

Gwen: Don't leave me!

Chris: Time for a bathroom break! Any takers?

Gloria: I'm good. [Yawns]

Chris: Tired?

Gloria: What? No! I was just stretching.

Duncan: I've held it this long, sweetheart! I can go all day!

Gwen: [smirks] Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?

Chris: You've got five minutes. Long as you don't mind a little company.

Duncan: Fine. But stay out of the stall. [The cameraman nods]

Gloria: You holding up, Gwen?

Gwen: Just... [yawns] fine...

Gloria: You know, this kinda reminds me of the time I had a sleepover for 2 days.

Gwen: Really? You stood up for 2 days.

Gloria: Yeah, and I've could've gone for 3 if I wasn't so... [Falls alseep and Gwen falls asleep as well]

Chris: And we have news! It Looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can! Which means the official winners of The Awake-a-thon are Gwen and Gloria! [He lifted the two girls arms] The Screaming Gophers win!

[Later, Gloria was in her cabin sleeping in her bed. The outsiders enter inside through a small hole.]

Monica: Hey, Glenda! You here? [Monica sees Gloria sleeping. She flies up to Gloria and shakes her to wake her up] Glenda! Glenda! Wake up!

[Gloria wakes up]

Gloria: Huh?... Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Monica: We just wanted to check up on ya. You any close to finding home yet?

Gloria: [tired] Mm... not yet... I... [Hears crashing from outside] Huh. [She ran outside to see Eva trashing the Bass' cabin]

Eva: [screaming frantically] Where is my MP3 player?! One of you must've stolen it, I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!

Gloria: What's going on?

Courtney: [hushed] Eva's going crazy trying to find her MP3 player. Whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp.

[Heather walks in]

Heather: Hey, guys! Wow, this place is a real mess.

Courtney: Someone stole Eva's MP3 player.

Heather: You don't mean this, do you? [Brings out Eva's MP3 player] I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You must've dropped it. [Eva rushed over and grabs her MP3]

Eva: Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!

Heather: Sure thing.

Gloria: Wow, Heather. That was really nice of you to hold on to Eva's mp3 thingy.

Heather: Thank you. It's part of my tactic.

Gloria: What tactic?

Heather: Turn a team against their own member, easiest trick in the book.

Gloria: Wait, turn someone against each other? Isn't that a bit dishonest?

Heather: No. It's playing the game. Unless you want to be out of the game.

Gloria: No! No! It's just that-

Heather: Good. [walks away]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I'm starting to rethink this whole "alliance" thing.

[End confessional]

[Later that night in the girls side of the gophers' cabin. The girls were heading to bed after going 87 hours without any sleep.]

Gwen: [yawns] Gloria, you coming?

[Gloria was outside the cabin looking uo at the night sky again]

Gloria: Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute. [Gwen goes inside and Gloria sighs]

[She once again took a walk through the woods, feeling the tiniest bit drowsy from the challenge. And she turned back into her fairy form and flew up to the highest point of the tree]

Gloria: [sighs] Where are you...


	6. Having a Ball and Dodging it Too

The next morning Gloria was in her bed heavily sleeping after the awake a thon three days ago. At this moment, it was extremely hard to wake her up.

Gloria: [snores] Mmm... That was fun mommy, but I can go higher... [snores]

[Monica was on her bed trying to wake her up]

Monica: Glenda! [Pokes Gloria's face] Glenda!

Zach: Hmm... Unresponsive.

Addison: Well she has gone three days without any needed sleep. Waking her up would be close to impossible.

Zach: I got this. Give her a wash, G.

[George fills his mouth with saliva and spits it all on Gloria which wakes her up]

Gloria: GAH HA! I'm awake! [sees that she is covered in saliva] Ugh! Is this spit? [wips off the spit]

Zach: Hey it woke you up, didn't it?

Gloria: What are you guys doing here?

Monica: Helping you make a good impression with the humans. And so far managed to sleep like one.

Gloria: [gets up from her bunk] Sorry guys. I guess I'm still a little homesick. [Puts on her human clothes]

Monica: A little? You were out almost all night!

Gloria: Okay, a lot homesick. But I'm not worried! Because all I need to do is win this show and I get my home back. [She walks out the door only to come back when she found out she wasn't wearing any pants] Forgot to put on pants!

[Later, at the mess hall. Gloria entered to be greeted by Chris]

Chris: And here comes our second awake a thon winner, Gloria!

Gloria: Oh, well thank you. I guess? [She walked over to sit with her teamates] Morning, guys. [Most of the contestants were still tired from the challenge]

Gwen: How can you be so awake? I'm so tired I can't feel my face!

Gloria: Well, I always believe that starting the day with a positive attitude can keep you awake for- [Immediately falls asleep on the table]

[Heather pulls Gloria away from Gwen]

Heather: There you are! [Gloria wakes up]

Gloria: Huh?

Heather: Now that we're all gathered here. I'd like to go over a few more alliance rules.

Gloria: There are more rules?

Heather: Yes! Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two…

Lindsay: Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?

Heather: Good. Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits.

Gloria: I hate to be a little sticky with your rules, Heather but isn't it wrong to take peoples stuff without asking?

Heather: That's cool. I can change it.

Gloria: Oh, you can?

Heather: Yeah. I can also find someone else to take to the final four with me. [Gloria gulps] Any other questions. [Lindsay, Beth, and Gloria shook their heads] Good. Wanna have some fun? [to Killer Bass] Hey fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now? [Courtney threw some guel at Heather which she avoids] Missed me!

[Gloria looked on concerned]

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: I'm not gonna lie. I have a problem with Heather's rules and I question her if she's suitable to be a leader to this alliance. Plus, she scares me.

[End confessionals]

Chris: Okay campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to bring it!

[After breakfast, they all enter into a gym. Duncan was lying down on the bench]

Duncan: Wake me up, and it'll be last thing you do. [Falls asleep]

Courtney: [to Harold] This is all your fault, you know! You and your snoring face!

Harold: It's called a medical condition, gosh!

[whistle blows]

Chris: Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is…

Noah: Do not talk about dodgeball? [Owen laughs]

Chris: As I was saying… If you get hit with the ball… [tosses the ball to Courtney]

Courtney: Oof! Ow!

Chris: You're out.

Courtney: You can't do that!

Chris: If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court.

Noah: [sarcastically] Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test.

Lindsay: I know, right?

Chris: Okay now Geoff, try to hit me. [Chris throws a ball at Geoff] If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out.

Gloria: Uh, question. What do I do when the ball is coming at me?

Chris: You dodge! [Geoff throws the ball at Chris which he dodges and Gloria catches it, falling down]

Gloria: Oof!

Chris: Ooh! You were supposed to dodge!

Gloria: Thanks for the heads up...

Chris: You have one minute until game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game.

One bruise later, Gloria and her team was trying to figure out how exactly are they going to win this challenge.

Heather: Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. [Gwen yawns] Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?

Gloria: Well, I've never played dodgeball before. We never have it where I'm from.

Owen: Well, what do you play?

Gloria: Uh...

[Gloria flashbacks to when she was playing some form of game on her world]

Fairy announcer: Welcome back the Danderball semi-finals, folks! The competitors are neck and neck!

[One player was kicking a golden ball over to his teammate and he flies over to the goal, which was a small ring on the wall. He kicks over to but Gloria denies it]

Gloria: Denied!

Fairy announcer: Oh! And Gloria denies the shot! [Gloria continues to take the ball to the goal dodging her opponents. Just then, more opponents surround her, and Gloria successfully kicks the ball away from the opposing team and it flies to the goal. The crowd cheers loudly] And it's another win for the Rosebuds thanks to Great Shot Gloria!

Gloria: [Celebrated] Yeah! I am the queen of Danderball! Eat my dust! [Continues to dance. End flashback as Gloria smiles at the memory]

Heather: Uh, earth to Gloria! [Gloria snaps out of it]

Gloria: Huh? Oh! Well, uh, let's just say it's involves kicking and a lot of screaming. But if this game's a lot like the one I'm used to playing, we got this in the bag.

Noah: Oh, all right. I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!

[Soon Heather, Gloria, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, and Cody were up against Katie, Tyler, Harold, Courtney, and DJ]

Heather: Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise, winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying.

Tyler: Oh! You're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!

Gloria: I think you'll be too full from all the crow you'll eat once we win!

Cody: Nice trash talk!

Chris: Both teams ready? Best of five games wins! Now! Let's dodge some balls!

[Whistle blows and the game begins. Cody throws the ball at Tyler and he dodges it. Tyler then throws the ball at Gloria and she catches it.]

Tyler: Huh? [Gloria throws the ball at him making him out]

[Her team cheered]

Chris: And Tyler is out!

Gloria: Yeah! I am the queen of dodgeball! In your faces! [celebrated]

Courtney: You won't be so lucky this time!

[Owen charged forward and threw his ball at DJ making him out]

Harold: Time to unleash my wicked skills.

Leshawna: Yeah? Then bring it, string bean! Let's see what you got!

[Harold slammed the ball onto the floor which sent it straight up, but it landed right next to Leshawna. Which she used to hit Harold. Chef blew his whistle]

Leshawna: And that's how we roll.

Lindsay: Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again? [Katie threw her ball, and hit Lindsay's ball]

Gloria: Hey! Back off my friend! [Gloria takes Lindsay's ball and as the bass throw their balls at her. Gloria used her fairy agility to dodge each one of them. Then she throws her ball at Katie, making her out]

[Gloria's team cheered]

Owen: Man! That was awesome! Where did you learn all those sweet moves!

Gloria: From my dad. He was a very... acrobatic person.

[Tyler waved at Lindsay. Lindsay waved back. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler's crotch]

Tyler: [falsetto] Mommy?

Courtney: What the heck was that?! Ref, he's not even on the court!

Heather: Oopsies, slipped!

Courtney: Ugh! [Courtney throws the ball at Heather but Owen catches it, causing Courtney to be out]

[Gwen enters the game but DJ throws a ball at Owen, he dodges and hits the goth instead]

Gloria: Gwen! [Runs up to Gwen] Are you okay?

Gwen: [As Owen helps her up] Yeah... I'm fine.

[Then, DJ and Katie both threw their balls at Leshawna. She was able to catch one, but the second hit her in the stomach.]

Courtney: Easy out guys, easy out!

[Cody grabs a ball, and rubbed it on his shirt, which charged it with static electricity, and then he threw it. Katie attempted to run, but the charged ball homed in and eventually hit her. Soon the gophers won the first round, they all cheered]

Gloria: [celebrated] Yeah! How 'ya like the taste of losing ya losers! Ha!

Owen: Wow, Gloria. I cannot get over how awesome you were out there!

Gloria: Yeah, I can be a bit competitive.

Leshawna: A little? Girl, you were a beast!

Gloria: Wow! Really, thanks! I'm just doing my best to help my team. And hopefully win that prize...

[Meanwhile with the bass]

Harold: We can do this! We just have to believe in ourselves!

Courtney: Oh, I believe. I believe you suck!

Tyler: Yeah. You throw like a girl.

[Geoff laughs]

Courtney: You should talk.

Tyler: It was a warm-up throw. Look, I can dominate this game. Just give all the balls to me.

[whistle blows]

Courtney: Fine, just try to aim for the other side, okay?

Heather: [sighs] All right Noah, you're up.

Noah: You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game, that I don't wanna mess up your mojo.

Gloria: Aww, that's so nice of you to say Noah.

Noah: What? You don't have sarcasm where you're from?

[whistle blows]

Heather: Fine. Let's go, guys!

[Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, and Gloria were playing for the Gophers and Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie were playing for the Bass]

[Tyler started spinning and threw multiple balls over the arena. One was aimed for the Gopher's bleachers and one hits Lindsay making her out]

Tyler: NO! [Runs over to her]

Courtney: Finally!

Lindsay: [groans] Um… Tyler? Oh my gosh, my face. How's my face? [There were multiple bruises and bumps on her face]

Tyler: It's really… Not that bad. You still look great.

Lindsay: Really?

Tyler: Yeah! Really.

[Most of the gophers were confused by this except for Gloria who was happy for them]

Gloria: Aw. That's so sweet!

[Trent walks over and hits Tyler making him out]

Tyler: You wanna go for a walk?

Lindsay: [in mind] Have to say no, have to say no… [out loud] Okay!

Heather: Hey! Hey, get back here! You are so close to being out of the alliance!

Owen: Great Gatsby, that is it! GAME ON!

[Owen went into a frenzy throwing every last dodgeball at the Bass. Owen threw the last ball at Geoff's face]

Chris: Owww! That one's worth an instant replay.

[Rewinds back to moment the ball hits Geoff's face. It was repeated a couple of times]

Chris: Forward. Okay, rewind. Forward. Rewind. Forward. Rewind, forward. [laughs] Rewind. And pause. Ho-ho. That's gonna leave a mark.

Leshawna: Ooh! He dropped it like it was hot!

[The Bass was officially out, making another win for the Gophers. The team cheered for Owen]

Gloria: Owen, that was amazing!

Owen: [laughs] I don't know what got into me.

Gloria: Well, Iove it! Almost rivals my skills. But not that much. [High fives Owen]

Heather: I'm glad someone is trying today. [Looks at Noah]

Noah: Oh, sorry. [unenthusiastically] Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls! Go, team, go!

Heather: [sarcastically] Nice team spirit. [to Killer Bass] Hey! It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?

Harold: Not very good.

Courtney: It's not over yet! [to herself] It's so over…

[Later, Gloria was talking to her team]

Gloria: And then you just give your legs a lift like you're doing ballet. And that's how you perform a twist and toss manuver.

Beth: So that's how did all that stuff!

Heather: Well, whatever that was it's helping us win and that's what matters.

Gloria: Well, I always say that it's not about winning it's about fun.

Heather: Fun!? We're not here to have fun! We're here to win! I made that perfectly clear!

Gloria: Ever thought that there are better things in life than winning?

Heather: Yes. Like money! [Gloria and Heather butt heads before Leshawna breaks them up]

Leashawna: Woah! Easy, Gloria. I wanna hurt Heather too but now's not the time.

Heather: Thank you, Leshawna. Besides, we are in the midst of winning. It's not like those dumb Bass have a secret weapon...

[Cut to the Bass beside a sleeping Duncan]

DJ: Uh-uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us.

Courtney: He won't kill us, guys. He wants to win, too.

Harold: Courtney's right. We need Duncan's fierceness to win this.

Courtney: That's the spirit, Harold! Now go wake him up.

Harold: Why me?

Courtney: Because other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodgeball. And if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose.

Harold: No way. I'm not doing it.

Courtney: Well, who's gonna wake him up?

[Moments later the Bass were a few feet away from Duncan and were using a stick to wake him]

Courtney: [hushed] We have to go higher!

[They reached the stick over to Duncan's face and one poke on his nose was enough to wake the punk up. In anger, he snapped the stick in two]

Duncan: You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose!

Courtney: Look. We are down two-nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time. But we need your help.

Duncan: Oh, and why should I help you, darling?

Courtney: Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be he one going home. Darling.

Duncan: [sighs] Fine. I'll play. On one condition. You do what I say when I say it. Okay. Here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvy. It's called "Rush the New Guy".

[Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, DJ, and Katie were playing for the Bass. Owen, Justin, Beth, Leshawna, and Gloria were playing for the enough the Bass executed Duncan's strategy and they were able to dodge the balls thrown at them and used it to all attack the gophers one by one pummeling them with multiple balls. Gloria was soon the last person left. The Bass threw all their balls at her and in slow motion she used her fairy reflexes to dodge each ball and she lands back on her feet]

Gloria: Ha! Is that all you got!? [One ball pins Gloria against the wall] Good stuff...

Noah: Come on, a little effort out there, people! [Izzy and Leshawna scourned at him]

[The Bass celebrated their victory]

Courtney: I think we should do the same thing all over again. So Harold, sit this one out, too.

Harold: But I sat the last one out.

Courtney: It's for the good of the team.

[Geoff pats Harold in the back]

Heather: Gloria! What happened out there!?

Gloria: Sorry, got a little too cocky there for a second.

Heather: Well, that cockiness is gonna costing us our lead! Not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it? And where is Lindsay? Ugh!

Later, the game continued and so far the Gophers aren't doing so well. Even with Gloria's skills.

[The gophers were again attacked by Duncan's strategy.]

Heather: How are we doing?

[Beth was hit by multiple balls]

Noah: Sports. Not my forte, remember?

Heather: You know, you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care. [Leshawna was the last one out and the Bass won another game] This is, this is so unacceptable!

[The final game was under way]

Chris: Okay, this is it! The final tie-breaking game!

Noah: [unenthusiastically] Go, team, go!

[The Gophers huddled up trying to figure out a strategy]

Gloria: Okay, Gophers. Final game we can still win this!

Heather: I'm sorry, since when did you became the captain of this team?

Gloria: I didn't I just thought we could use some inspiring words.

Heather: Words!? If we don't win this, we will be losers!

Gloria: You know you could use some words too.

Leshawna: I can think of a few...

Chris: Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab… And see what you're made of!

[The game began, the gophers were the first to grab the ball and pass it to one another]

Heather: Come on, people! Quick feet, fast hands! [Leshawna passed the ball to her and she throws it at DJ which he dodges. The rest of the game continued as the gopher and bass hit each other with balls. More and more teammates were tagged in and out]

Noah: [unenthusiastic cheering] Knock 'em out, throw 'em out! Ra, Ra… [A misfired dodgeball hits him] Ow!

Heather: [smirks] You're right. Sports aren't your forte.

[More players were taken out of the court, eventually it was down to Harold, Owen, and Gloria were left. The gopher cheered the duo on]

Owen: Sorry dude. But you've gotta go down.

Duncan: Goodnight, Harold.

[Owen and Gloria threw a barrage of balls at Harold and in slow motion he dodged them all no problem]

Gloria: [to herself] Woah, is he a fairy too? [She thought to herself before she was hit by a ball]

Courtney: Timeout. Timeout!

[whistle blows]

Duncan: Man, that boy's got dodge! Where'd you learn to do that?!

Harold: [spits] Figure skating.

Geoff: Harold, that was awesome! But dodging isn't enough.

Courtney: He's right. To win this, you either have to throw him out…

Duncan: Which we all know you can't do.

Courtney: Or catch the ball. Can you do it?

Harold: Definitely.

DJ: Awesome!

[Back at the court, Owen and Harold squared off]

Killer Bass: Harold. Harold. Harold. Harold. Harold.

Gloria: Come on, Owen! Knock him dead!

Owen: Cowabunga! [Owen threw his ball with maximum force and it knocked Harold to the wall. As he fell to the ground, the Bass was shocked until Harold got up and had the ball in his hand. Chef whistled for the final time as Bass won the game]

Chris: The Killer Bass win!

Killer Bass: [cheering]

Owen: It's impossible! [Got down on the ground] Whyyyy!

[The Killer Bass carried Harold and walked out of the stadium]

Chris: Gophers, what happened?

Noah: What can I say? Weak effort.

Gwen: Oh, shut it, Noah.

Heather: You know, for once I agree with her.

Gloria: Well... at least we had fun, right?

Heather: You stop talking! [Gloria frowned]

Noah: Touchy. What? I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately.

[One game later, all the gophers were gathered the elimination ceremony]

Chris: Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen. Gwen. Cody. Trent. Heather. Beth. Gloria. Justin. Leshawna. Izzy.

[One by one the campers recived a marshmallow]

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to… Lindsay.

Lindsay: Woohoo, yeah!

Noah: What, are you kidding me?!

Lindsay: Whooo!

Noah: All right, see if I care! Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team! [The gophers and Gloria threw marshmallows at him] Ow!

Leshawna: You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!

[Everyone laughed at that]

Noah: Whatever, I'm outta here.

Chris: All right, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. But I still get paid. Haha. Bonus!


	7. Gloria's Got Talent (And A Secret)

[In the girl's cabin, Gloria was awoken by Lindsay's scream]

Gloria: Huh? Lindsay! What's wrong!

Lindsay: It's way beyond bad! I'm out of fake tanner already!

Gloria: [gasps] Is that bad?

Gwen: No it is not.

Lindsay: Now I have to actually, like, suntan. In the sun! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin? [Sees Gloria] Oh, you totally do.

Gloria: What?

Gwen: Yeah, your weird purple skin. How did you get it? Tanning booth gone wrong or something?

Gloria: Uh... Yeah! [laughs] I wanted to try that tanning thing and I got carried away...

[alarm blares]

Chris: [over loudspeaker] All right, campers! Enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!

[Later, all of the campers were gathered around a stage]

Lindsay: Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing. Heh.

Trent: Gwen! Saved you a seat.

Gwen: Thanks.

[Gwen sat down. Trent put his arms behind his head, crossed his legs, and leaned back. Cody tries to repeat him but failed and fell down]

Chris: Welcome to our brand new deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest!

Gloria: [excited] A talent contest? As in performing? As in singing!?

Chris: Yep. Any talent you have! As long as it's legal.

[Duncan snaps his fingers]

Chris: You have 8 hours to pick three of your most talented campers. And you'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-Meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! Good luck!

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: This is my jam! I've always wanted to be in a talent show! Not to brag but I am a very good singer. I used to sing all the time when I was in my room. I wanted to show my voice to the world. But I was too afraid to go for it. But now, I can ace this!

[End confessional]

[Later the Gophers were gathering discussing who will represent their team in the talent show]

Heather: [Blows whistle] Okay. I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work.

Gwen: Wait. Who said you were team captain?

Lindsay: She did, just now.

Heather: Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote and I won.

Gloria: Seems kinda like a one sided vote to me.

Heather: It wouldn't be so one sided if you just voted for me!

Gloria: I belive I had the right to vote. Besides it didn't count if you threatened them to vote for you.

[Trent walks over to Gwen with a muffin]

Trent: Hey, snagged you a extra muffin.

Heather: Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?

Trent: Right on, go for it.

Heather: Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges.

Gwen: [sighs] Whatever.

[Owen was the first to audition. He drank a 2-liter bottle of soda.]

Trent: Are you gonna audition?

Gwen: Doubtful. You should be in this though. I heard you the other night by the dock. You're really good.

[Owen finishes the soda and then took a deep breath before...]

Owen: [burping] A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Zed!

[The Boys and Gloria cheered at this while the girls were disgusted]

Gloria: That was amazing, Owen! I've never seen someone sing while burping!

Trent: Yeah, man! That was excellent!

Heather: [scoffs] Well, you're not going to do that in the contest, that's disgusting.

Gloria: Oh come on, Heather! Have a heart! This man has shown an amazing feat of talented prowess!

Trent: Yeah! You know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?

Owen: I can also toot Beethoven's 5th!

Beth: No, no, no!

Lindsay: No, Owen…

[Gwen walks off]

Heather: Where are you going?

Gwen: Anywhere that's not here.

[Gloria began to wonder about Gwen and starts to go after her]

Heather: And where do you think you're going?

Gloria: Uh, I'm just gonna go warm up my voice before I go...

[She went off into the forest following the goth girl trying not to be seen. Gwen then ran off deep into the woods.]

Gloria: Hmmm... I better get a closer look. [She then transforms into her fairy form and flies up into the trees. She then flies into the tree Gwen was sitting under and sees the the goth girl was writing into a journal] What's she writing there? [She looks closer and sees that Gwen is writing in her a diary; gasps] It's a diary! [gasps again] And I'm snooping on other peoples privacy! I better get out of here before I hear a secret!

[As Gloria flies off, some leaves fell on Gwen]

Gwen: Huh? [Sees Gloria flying through the trees] What the...?

[She follows the fairy into another part of the woods and stops when she sees Gloria transform back into human form and walks back]

Gwen: Gloria?...

[Later when Gloria came back, Heather was in a ballet outfit and began to perform a dance which earned her a mild applause.]

Heather: Thank you. Ahem.

Lindsay: Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest!

Beth: I second that!

Heather: Guys, that's so sweet! Okay, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?

Gloria: Wait! We haven't got to my talent yet!

Heather: Don't worry, Gloria. We'll get to your less important talent after the break. [Gloria only glared at Heather as she walked off]

[So after the break, the auditions continued. Izzy was next to perform and she was doing a weird exotic dance]

Izzy: I call this… The Dance… Of… The Rattlesnake. [She starts lashing out her arms and hiss like a snake] Look into my eyes, what do you see? Ah duh nuh. Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh.

[Owen was hypnotized by Izzy's dancing]

Owen: [laughs] She's good.

Heather: Okay, Gloria. You're next.

[Gloria was estatic as she walked up to perform]

Gloria: Okay, I don't want to spoil it for everybody. But here's a taste of my grand performance at the talent show! [clears throat and begans to sing]

Gloria:

_Moonlight, daylight, _

_there is no say who is different_

_we all have darkness_

_we all have light_

_but we are who we are inside_

_who is to say we can't all share this world_

_I had this dream since is i was a young girl_

_that we all can be..._

_together in harmony..._

[Everyone was speechless from Gloria's performace]

Gloria: I know... I'm a little rusty on the lyrics. I still need to work out the melody...

[Everyone except Heather applauded for Gloria]

Owen: That was beautiful!

Gloria: You really think so? Because I think it stil needs some work...

Trent: Are you kidding?! That was great! You gotta compete in the show!

Lindsay: Yeah! I vote for Gloria!

Beth: Me too!

Trent: What about you, Heather?

[Heather said nothing for for a few moments as everyone looked at her]

Heather: Hmmm... Fine! I guess you can be in the show...

[The Gophers cheered for Gloria]

[Afterwards, Beth was up next to audition. Her act was fire dancing, she twirled two batons lit up on fire. Most of the campers were rather afraid of this dangerous practice]

Heather: Are you sure this is safe?

Beth: It's okay, I've been practicing.

[It didn't seem that way as Beth tossed both batons in the air and landed on the ground]

Gloria: I thought you said you've been practicing!

Beth: I might have missed the catching part...

[Trent noticed the a bush in on fire from Beth's performance]

Trent: Uh, guys… the bush is on fire.

[Justin bursts from the washroom with a fire extinguisher in hand and puts out the fire. Leshawna offered him a water bottle and he tore off his shirt and drank the water, and one of the droplets hit his abs and promptly evaporated.]

Heather: [swooning] Okay, So I think it's me, Gloria and Justin. Any objections?

[All of them shook their heads]

So it was agreed that Heather, Gloria, and Justin would represent their team in hte talent show. And as Gloria went to her cabin to practice her voice when she saw a certain someone with something that wasn't hers.

[Gloria then sees Heather with Gwen's diary]

Gloria: Heather?

Heather: Hey, Gloria.

Gloria: What's that you got there?

Heather: What? This? Well, Gwen misplaced it in the forest and I thought I'd return it to her.

Gloria: Well, that's unusually nice of you. Gwen must be worried about that. [She walks up feeling rather suspicious of Heather]

Gloria was certain that Heather was up to something but she couldn't worry about that now, for that very night the talent competition was underway.

[The contestants were all gathered by the amphitheater, with the selected campers practacing backstage]

Chris: [loudly] It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza! [normal voice] Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa… Talent Contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers… is Justin!

[Justin began by striking a few poses for the camera before sitting on a chair and pulling a rope, dumping water all over him.]

Gloria: I still don't think that this counts as a talent.

Chris: Okay, I don't know what that was… but daaang, you got some moves, dude!

[Justin gets six points on the Chef-O-Meter]

Chris: First up for the Killer Bass… make some noise for the big guy! DJ!

[DJ started off with a ribbon dance but hen got tanled in the ribbon and fell down]

Chris: Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks. [The Chef-o-meter flashed two points] Oooh. Too bad, bro. [DJ walks away in sadness] So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Now here's Gloria with her musical pipes.

[Gloria walks in and introduce herself]

Gloria: Thank you, Maclean. Here's a little melody that my mother used to sing to me. [clears throat and begins to sing]

Gloria:

_Moonlight, daylight, _

_there is no say who is different_

_we all have darkness_

_we all have light_

_but we are who we are inside_

_who is to say we can't all share this world_

_I had this dream since is i was a young girl_

_that we all can be..._

_together in harmony... _

_Starlight, so bright_

_glistening over the sky_

_I see you and me_

_floating right over the night_

_If you see the world_

_as bright as this girl_

_you'll see the beauty around you_

_who is to say we can't all share this world_

_I had this dream since is i was a young girl_

_that we all can be..._

_together in harmony... _

[Everyone applauded at Gloria's performance]

Chris: Beautiful song! I like your style! And so does Master Chef! [The Chef-O-Meter flashed nine points]

Gloria: Oh! Wow! Thank you all so much! I've always dreamed that i could share my voice with-

Chris: Yeah yeah, sad story, quit hogging my spotlight! [Chris pushes Gloria off the stage] Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!

[Bridgette walks to the stage while doing a handstand. But she felt a bit nauseous and let out a burp. Bridgette then begins to vomit all over the bleachers. The disgusted campers try to avoid the barf. Owen was first to get splashed with vomit]

Owen: I'm hit!

[Some of the barf got on Katie which got so digusted she barfed on Sadie. Bridgette continues to vomit all over the campers. It hits Leshawna as Bridgette slipped and landed on Tyler's arms.]

Lindsay: [loudly] Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!

Heather: On your own what, Lindsay?

Lindsay: [quickly] I didn't say, boyfriend.

Chris: [nasally] Clean up in aisle three, four, five, and six! [normally] In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down.

[After one clean up, the talnet show continued]

Chris: Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza! [normally] Welcome back. Okay. So in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef. But, it's not enough to pull ahead the Screaming Gophers, who held the lead with Trent's love song. So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders… Heather!

Gloria: We never establish her as a leader!

[Heather walked up on stage and sat down on a chair.]

Heather: Originally, I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit, with a collaboration. [She held up a book]

[Gloria gasps]

Gwen: She wouldn't.

Gloria: Wasn't she supposed to give it back?

Heather: So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy. [clears throat] Okay. [reading] "So I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHottie" [softly gasps].

Gloria: [angry] Why that no good, cheating, heartless...!

Heather: [reading] "We just totally connect. He is pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar."

[An extremely embarrassed Gwen ran away. Gloria continues to be furious of Heather's dishonest deed]

Heather: Thank you.

Courtney: [to Bridgette] That was so mean.

Bridgette: Seriously.

Chris: Well then, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out.

[As Heather walked out from the stage, Gloria confronted her]

Gloria: [Furious] I can't beleive you!

Heather: What are talking about?

Gloria: What am I talking about!? Do you seriously have any idea what you've just done?!

Heather: So what? I'm just dedicating this my team.

Gloria: DEDICATING!? You violated someone's privacy! Don't you care that you've have hurt Gwen by revealing her secrets to everyone!?

Heather: I'm just doing what's best for this alliance. You should know that.

Gloria: No I don't! And I never will because I'm dropping out of your alliance! I don't want to be on any side with a dishonest and heartless jerk like you! [Storms off]

Heather: Hm! Whatever! Her niceness would only slow me down.

Gloria continued to storm off into the cabins, extremely furious at Heather for the awful thing she did. How could Heather do something horrible as reading someone's diary in public? It just wasn't right! It seemed that Gloria's chances of gaining the humans' trust seemed hopeless. Until...

[Gwen was in her cabin still feeling humiliated from the talent show when she heard Gloria ranting. She saw her and thought about what she saw earlier]

Gloria: What kind of human would totally disrespect someone's diary?! [sighs] What was I thinking? None of these humans can help me.

Gwen: Gloria? [Gloria sees Gwen]

Gloria: Gwen! [Runs up to her] Oh, are you okay? Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened back there. Heather had no right to spill out your secrets like that.

Gwen: Uh, speaking of secrets. Gloria? Is there something you're not telling us?

Gloria: [confused] Uh, what do you mean.

Gwen: I mean that I saw you earlier changing size and having wings on your back. [Gloria stood shock at what Gwen knows about her]

Gloria: [Nervous] Uh... I have no idea what your talking about...

Gwen: I'm talking about you not really... [Gloria backed away slowly before her shirt got snagged by a nail on the door and Gloria tripped revealing her wings] Ah ha! So you're not really human! You're a- [Gloria shuts her mouth and takes her inside]

Gloria: Shhhh! Yes! Okay I am a fairy! Please don't capture me!

Gwen: Capture you? Why would I do that?

Gloria: Well, you humans love to use our magic.

Gwen: No. I would never do that. I'm just surprised to see an actual fairy. I thought you guys didn't exist.

Gloria: Oh, we exist alright. But we didn't want humans to know we exist. Well, that was until Maclean found us out...

Gwen: Chris?

Gloria: Yes. That magical tree was where me and other fairies live. Chris Maclean has captured every last on of my kind. And has plans to use our magic. I am the only one who can save them. And I thought blending in with you humans and winning this tv show was my best bet. [sighs] I guess I was wrong. Now I see why we should never trust humans...

[Gwen puts her hand on Gloria's shoulder]

Gwen: You know, we're not as bad as you guys think.

Gloria: Oh yeah? Tell that to Heather! She lies, cheats, takes stuff without asking, and just now she just read your diary in public! I mean, who does that!? Seriously!

Gwen: Don't get me started... But not all of us are like her. We can be pretty friendly once you get to know us. Like I just got to know you.

Gloria: [sighs] It doesn't matter now. I'm not any close to saving everyone...

Gwen: But I thought you were doing so well.

Gloria: Yeah, when I thought I can trust you guys. [sighs] Well, I guess I'm on my own now. I'll leave you to probably tell everyone. [she leaves before Gwen stops her]

Gwen: I'm not telling anyone. I fact I'm gonna help you.

Gloria: Really? You'll help me save get my home back?

Gwen: You have my word.

Gloria: That's great, what is it?

Gwen: What?

Gloria: Your word.

Gwen: Uh, it's a figure of speech.

Gloria: Sounds great, can't wait to hear it.

Gwen: Uh... The point is, I'll keep your secret safe.

Gloria: Oh! Thank you! It's very important that no one else knows about this.

Gwen: Great! But first, there's something I want to you do.

Gloria: What is it?

Gwen: You fairies can talk to any creature right?

Gloria: Mostly animals but yeah. Why you ask?

Gwen: I need your help.

Gloria: For what?

Gwen: For payback. If Heather thinks she can get away with exposing my secrets, she's wrong!

Gloria: You mean mess with Heather? I don't know, that would be mean... Is what i would say if I actually care for her! I'm in! What's the plan?

Gwen: Okay, so after the elimination ceremony...

[Gwen whispers the plan to Gloria, and she smiles sinisterly. That night, after the elimination ceremony. Gwen and Gloria were at the Bass cabin and knocked on the door]

Gwen: Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?

Harold: Yes…

[Soon, Gloria was outside the Gophers cabin and Gloria was talking to the ants]

Gloria: Remember, there are cake crumbs in it for you if you finish the job. [The red ants obey her and crawl out of the farm and into Heather's bed and soon enough the ants start biting and Heather was running out of the cabin screaming]

[Gloria and Gwen fist bumps]


	8. Gwen and Gloria

So it was agreed that Gwen would keep Gloria's secret and in return, she would help her blend in with the humans long enough to win her home back. Now, the very next morning Gwen and Gloria were strolling through the forest sharing experiences.

[Gloria, in her fairy form was walking through the forest with Gwen]

Gloria: So right now, we had this huge centennial celebrating the retirement of the king and queen. And I was going to be next in line to be queen.

Gwen: Queen? Well, what are you gonna do?

Gloria: Well, my dad has always told me it's about respsonsibility and protecting my people. But between you and me, I'm planning to use my new royal image to make a fall fashion line for squirrels. [Holds a squirrel] Imagine an autumn gown ensemble in orange.

Gwen: [laughs] You're definitely not like anyone I met on this island so far.

Gloria: Well, enough about me. Tell me about you. Are you a princess in your world too?

Gwen: Ugh! No way! You won't see me in a dainty and frilly dress singing songs and talking to woodland creatures! No offense.

Gloria: None taken.

Gwen: Well, I didn't have much friends back when I was in school. My mom always told me to always think positive.

Gloria: Well, I think she's right.

Gwen: What?

[Gloria was near a stream and flies over to it]

Gloria: I always believe that there's always a bright side. Whenever I feel like giving up, I always think that things will be better. Like my dad always say: There's always another way.

Gwen: I guess... [looks down] Uh... about what you heard last night...

Gloria: Don't worry about that. We're both keeping secrets here. Besides I think that you and Trent would be great together.

Gwen: Really?

[Gloria flies over Gwen's shoulder]

Gloria: Yeah! I believe that true love can be achieved. If two people were meant to be with each other, I would know.

Gwen: Is that like a fairy thing?

Gloria: No. It's more of my thing. I know exactly where love sparks and I always make it my goal to bring together two people who are meant to be together.

Gwen: Wow, so you really think Trent likes me.

Gloria: Not think. Know.

[Gwen sighs]

Gwen: Well, even if does. I don't think I'm ready to tell him that...

Gloria: Hey, no sweat. The time will come. Just you wait.

Gwen: I guess it won't be so bad here. Well, just this part. Who knows what kind of torture Chris has got planned for us next. [Gwen and Gloria head back for the cabins]

Gloria: Pfft! What's the worst he can do?...

[Unbeknownst to the girls, as soon as they left. Chad popped out from the bushes and sees the trail of sparkly dust]

Chad: Hmmm... [takes a pinch of dust and examines it] Dust. [Tastes it] Fairy dust... [Sees the trail was heading for thr cabins] Hm...


	9. Bear-ly a Challenge

Meanwhile, Chris Maclean and Chef were at their main tent next to the fairy tree. Inside the tree, things were looking grim for everyone in Balsa. The skies were grey instead of their usual bright pink. Everyone was miserable instead of happy, knowing that when they least expect it Chris will snatch them out of there home so he can maliciously use their magic.

[King Richter was up on his balcony seeing all of his people miserable]

Richter: Look at what that brute Maclean did to our fair town my dear. I've never seen the fairies so miserable.

Mucina: Do not worry, Richter. I am sure that our Gloria is doing all she can to save us.

Richter: But she's just one fairy against all those humans! How can she even defend herself?

Mucina: Never underestimate our daughter Richter. She has been known to surprise you over the years.

Richter: Yes, I know. But this time our lives are at risk. If Chris continues to use up or magic the tree will die and so will us with it. And who knows what evil Chris has got plans for us next...

[Outside the wilting fairy tree, Chris was in his main tent watching the monitors while Cedric was singing in a cage]

Cedric: [sings sadly] _Nobody knows the trouble i've seen... Nobody knows my sorrow..._

Chris: Dude, you're bumming me out with this tune. Mind if ya switch it up with something with a little more pep? [Knocks on Cedric's cage]

Cedric: [sighs; sings a different song] _Do you wanna build a- _

Chris: [angrily knocks on Cedric's cage] NO! Anything but that song! You trying to get me sued! [Cedric sighs]

Cedric: [sings a different song] _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. _[Chris hums along] _There they are a standing in a row... _

[Chad bursts in]

Chad: Mr MacLean! Mr MacLean!

Chris: This better be good, Chad.

Chad: Okay! Now listen. I have reasons to believe that there is one fairy loose on this island!

Cedric: Gloria?

Chris: What are you talking about? I got you guys to grab all the fairies this island has!

Chad: Yes, but there is a slight chance that one fairy escaped!

Chris: [laughs] Don't be ridiculous, Chad! Fairies aren't smart enough to escape! Or do anything to stop us really. [Cedric was furious at Chris' insult] Now if you excuse me, I got a show to run.

Chad: I'm telling you! There is a fairy on this island! And it might give us trouble!

Chris: Chad! Enough! I am telling you for the last time! There isn't single fairy left on this island that can stop me!

[Meanwhile, Gloria was in her cabin putting on her human disguise]

Gloria: [takes a deep breath] Okay, Gloria. New day. You're just a few weeks away from winning back your home. Just act natural. [Gloria steps out of the cabin and as she walked to the campfire pit she heard rustling from a near by bush] Hello? Monica? [A huge non human like figure emerged from the bushes and ran off] Uh, okay... [She continues to go to the campfire pit where Chris was announcing the new challenge]

Chris: Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive. [All the campers gasp] Just joking. [laughs] All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it. [He threw both teams maps and a compass. He threw one set to Heather and the other set to Duncan.] Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility! [blows airhorn] Well, off you go!

Leshawna: Did he say there are bears up in here?

Owen: I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle.

Gloria: [gasps] You killed a bear!?

Owen: Yep! Did it with only one shot. Doesn't get any better.

Gloria: It's not better! You should know better than to end that poor bear's life.

Owen: Yes, I know. But I had no other choice. The creature was heading straight for me jaws wide and ready to bite my head clean off!

Gloria: Not all animals are ferocious beasts! I'm sure they're just misunderstood sometimes.

Izzy: Ooh! This one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage! He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth! It looked like blood and guts! It was so gross, and we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you? [Lindsay shakes her head] Good! Let's go!

[And so, Gloria and her team ventured into the woods to find their campsite. Gloria was taking notice of Trent talking with Gwen.]

Trent: Hey, Gwen, wait up! Can I walk with you?

Gwen: No.

Trent: Hey, if this is about that whole diary thing… [Gwen leaves ahead of the group]

Gloria: Gwen, wait! [Follows Gwen] Gwen, what happened?

Gwen: [sighs] I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. I mean, he knows I have a crush on him. What's he going to think of me?

[Heather sees Gloria and Gwen talking]

Heather: Ugh! Those two are so the next ones to leave.

Trent: Who?

Heather: Who do you think? They dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!

Trent: Yeah, but you did read Gwen's diary out to the entire world.

[Heather glared at him which caused the remaining Gophers to bump into each other]

Heather: So?

Trent: So… That was pretty harsh.

Heather: They are so gonna pay!

[The gophers soon made it to their assigned campsite]

Owen: Uh… [laughs nervously] There's no food here.

Trent: This is a survival task. Look at the instructions.

Owen: I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?

Izzy: Ha, that would be so funny.

Owen: Rawr! I'm a bear!

Gloria: Guys, please! It's not wise to make fun of a bear!

Owen: Oh, come on! I was just having fun!

Heather: Would you please shut up? I'm trying to read here! It says we're supposed to find our own food. [scoffs] I still don't see it.

Gloria: Uh, we're supposed to find it out there in the woods.

Heather: Ew! No way i am going out there!

Gloria: Come on, Heather! The whole point of wilderness survival is learning to adapt to the wilderness!

Heather: If you are so good at it, you go!

Gloria: Fine! Be that way. I'm going out to forage.

Owen: I'll come too! I'm good at finding food!

[Owen follows Gloria into the woods]

Heather: Well, at least this will be a good week for my diet.

[Gloria and Owen ventured into the forest to find some food. The two

Gloria: Owen, look! [Owen and Gloria stop by two nearby bushes full of berries]

Owen: Ooh! Berries! [Picks two berries one red and one green]

Gloria: Now hold on, Owen. You just can't pick berries all willy nilly like that.

Owen: Why not?

Gloria: Well obviously you need to figure out whether it's safe to eat or not.

Owen: Don't worry, when my dad took me camping he told me the best way to tell if a berry is safe to eat with a simple rhyme: "Red and sweet are good to eat, but I swear by the sonnet green will make you vomit". [Eats the green berry]

Gloria: Uh, Owen? You just ate a green berry. [Owen notices this and starts to gag]

Owen: [gulps] I always get those two mixed up... [Runs off to barf]

[Gloria sighs]

[Later, Gloria and Owen were near a stream]

Owen: Okay, Gloria. This is how my grandpa taught me how to fish. [Owen dips into the stream and grabs a fish from the water] Booyah! That's how real men fish!

Gloria: [uneasy] Uh... that's nice... But, I'm not into fishing.

Owen: What? You've never fished before?

Gloria: It's not that I like fishing, it's just that I don't like to eat fish.

Owen: Hm. Your loss, though the other gophers are gonna love this.

[Owen and Gloria then returned to their camp with food]

Owen: I am man! I bring fish!

Heather: Are you kidding me?

Trent: Aw man, you're awesome.

Izzy: Oh, I love fish! I love fish! [Bites into the raw fish] I… I guess we should cook it first.

Heather: How do you know how to fish?

Gloria: His grandpa taught him.

Owen: Yeah. I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out.

[Owen showed where the shark bit him and it disgusted all but Izzy]

Izzy: Cool!

Gloria: [disgusted] I cannot unsee that...

[Night fell as the Gophers cooked their food]

Owen: Okay. Fire's hot. Fish are grilling. Tent is tenting.

Trent: Nice goin', man. Fish looks awesome.

Owen: Thanks, man. I owe it all to grandpa.

Trent: So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?

Owen: Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life. [clears throat] We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell you, he was ten feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! [imitates roar] We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. It was nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then, bam! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death.

Gloria: Oh... that poor bear...

Heather: Cool you're jets, purple. I doubt fat boy actually did kill a bear. Speaking of crazy, anyone seen Izzy?

Gloria: She said she was going to the bathroom.

Trent: Uh, that was an hour ago! [Grows worried] Izzy! Izzy!

Owen: Izzy the Gopher, where are you?!

Gloria: Guys! Guys! Calm down! Izzy couldn't have gone that far.

Beth: But what if she goes up against a bear? She could get killed!

Gloria: Well, someones has to go out there and find her! [The other Gophers stood still; sighs] Okay, no need for everyone to all get up at once... [She goes out to look for Izzy]

Later, Gloria was wandering around the forest looking for Izzy. She was unafraid because she has been through this forest many times before. That was before she started to hear growling noises.

[Gloria then hears growling noises]

Gloria: Huh? Izzy? Is that you? [She then hears some rustling in some nearby bushes] Who's there? [The figure from before rises from the bushes, Gloria took a good look at it before it ran away] Wait! Come back! [She continues to follow the figure through the woods until she bumped right into it which turns out to be a grizzly bear which screams]

Bear: AAAAH!

Gloria: AAAAH!

Bear: AAAAH!

Gloria: AAAAH!

Bear: AAAAH!

Gloria: AAAAH!

Bear: AAAAH! Please! Don't hurt me!

Gloria: Hey! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you!

Bear: Wha!? How can you understand me!? Are you a witch!?

Gloria: No! [she then transforms into her fairy form which frightens the bear]

Bear: What are you!? Some kind of mutant bug or something?

Gloria: No! I am a fairy! You probably heard of fairies before, right?

Bear: Well, yes but I've never really seen one before. I just assumed you were an exotic type of fish.

Gloria: Exotic fish?

Bear: Surely you've heard of flying fish.

Gloria: Oh, my name's not Shirley. I'm Gloria.

Mr. Bruce: Mr Bruce.

Gloria: I can tell you're not like other bears.

Mr. Bruce: As a matter of fact, I'm not. All I want to do live my life in the woods but I'm always being hounded by hunters who want to kill me and use my skin as a rug! Sure I try to make peace with them but they're all scared of me. They all think I'm this big ferocious beast. I blame all the other bears. They all dislike humans. That's why they always act all fierce around them.

Gloria: Oh, you poor thing. Well, I can understand where you're coming from. I don't know much about humans but I do know this. People can change. And I'm sure they will change around you.

Mr. Bruce: Aw, thanks Gloria.

Gloria: No problem. Anyway, I'm out here looking for my friend Izzy. Have you seen her?

[Suddenly, Gloria heard screaming]

Mr. Bruce: What was that?

Gloria: It's my friends! ...And Heather. They're in trouble! I have to save them! [Runs to her friends]

Mr. Bruce: Okay, I'll see you later.

[Gloria runs back to her camp to find that a bear is scaring the campers up a tree]

Gloria: Huh? Another bear?

Owen: Gloria! What are you doing down there!

[The bear growled at Gloria]

Gloria: Uh, nice bear. I know one of your friends... [The bear continues to go towards her] Weird... It doesn't understand me... [She backed away as bear got closer to her]

Owen: Cheese and crackers! She's gonna get ripped to shreds!

Heather: [smirks] Hey, Gloria! Still think bears are misunderstood creatures?

Cody: Owen, can't you do something!? You're the bear expert!

Owen: How should I know?

Leshawna: Dude, you said you killed a bear!

Owen: I was being theatrical!

Heather: This is all your fault! If you hadn't been growling like that, we never would've attracted him to our site!

Owen: Excuse me for living! [cries and repeatedly hits his head on the tree]

Trent: Hey, hey, hey. Ease up on the guy. He did bring us all that fish.

Gloria: Fish! That's it! [grabs a fish from the spit and offers it to the bear]

Heather: Hey! Don't you dare give our fish to that bear!

Lindsay: [pants] It's probably already eaten, Izzy!

Heather: Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore!

Gloria: Hey! If it ate Izzy then why is it liking the fish in my hands?

Heather: Probably isn't satisfied from that nutbar! She probably wasn't very filling! [The campers gasped] What?! This is survival of the fittest! She should've just peed in her pants like Cody!

Gloria: Hey! He couldn't help it! He was scared! [As she talked to Heather, she dropped the fish making the bear roar at her] Uh oh... [The bear then cornered Gloria into the tree]

Owen: Dear Abbey! She's gonna die!

Gloria: Aah! Please! Don't hurt me! [The bear started to giggle]

Bear?: Hey. Are you alright?

Gloria: Uh. Yeah. But it wasn't nice of you to scare my friends like that.

Bear?: Oh, come on Gloria! I was just joking!

Gloria: Wait, how come you know my name?

[The bear lifted its head off and revealed that Izzy was actually wearing a bear costume]

Gloria: Izzy!

Owen: Oh my goodness, I did not see that coming! [They all climb down]

Gloria: I can't believe you scared us like that!

Gwen: What are you, some kind of weirdo?

Izzy: I thought it would be funny!

Gloria: Well, it wasn't! [sighs] Well, at least that's finally over.

[Soon enough they were all around the campfire]

Izzy: Rockin' the fish sticks! Nice!

[Just then, Mr. Bruce appeared from the bushes]

Mr. Bruce: Hey, Gloria. There you are. [Sees Izzy wearing her bear costume] AAH! See!? I told you these humans don't like us! That one's wearing it's skin!

Izzy: Heh. Wow, that costume is really good. I mean, I thought mine was good, but this one is like, really good.

Trent: It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Yeah, nice try man. [Owen pokes the bear's nose]

Owen: We know you're not a bear, dude.

[Owen continued to poke Mr. Bruce's nose]

Mr. Bruce: [mildly annoyed] Uh, Gloria? Mind if you tell your friends to stop? I really don't like humans touching me... [Through the humans, the bear growled]

Gloria: Uh, guys? Do you mind if you stopped that. I'm pretty sure... bears don't like it if you poke them.

Owen: Relax, Gloria. It's not even real, if it was would I do this? [he ripped a patch of fur off of the bear] Wow... that does look kind of real...

[Mr. Bruce got furious]

Mr. Bruce: That's it! What gives you humans the right to do that!? You can't just rip of someone's- [Through the humans the bear roared at them and they were frightened. Cody even peed his pants]

Owen: RUUUUUNNNN! [All but Gloria were scattering back at the tree as Mr. Bruce continues to tell them off] Gloria! Get up here, now!

Mr. Bruce: And another thing! I am sick and tired of you people always assuming all bears are savage creatures! Have you even considered that maybe we are nice and cuddly and- [Through the campers the bear kept roaring at them]

Gloria: Mr. Bruce! Calm down! I'm sure they didn't mean to do that.

[The campers see Gloria talking to the bear]

Lindsay: What's she doing?

Owen: I think she's trying to talk to the bear.

Heather: Don't be an idiot! She can't talk to a bear!

Gwen: [smirks] She might surprise you...

Mr. Bruce: [calm] You know, you're right. I got too aggressive there. Definitely not the message I'm trying to make. But I'm still mad at that fat kid for ripping my hair. I just need some time to cool off. [He sat down]

Gloria: Yeah... We all do... [She went inside the tent]

And so the campers remained up on the tree throughout the rainy night, afraid that Mr. Bruce would attack them. Even though that Mr. Bruce would never do that. And so the very next morning, the Gophers woke up to find no bear in sight. But also no way of getting back to camp.

[The very next morning, the gophers climbed down the tree to make sure it was safe.]

Trent: Oh! I think it's safe, guys. The bear's gone.

Gwen: And the map. [The map was torn and washed up]

Izzy: 'Kay, I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees, because I'm so stiff.

Owen: They must be really limber.

Heather: You know what, crazy girl? I don't wanna hear another word from you or the bear hunter here. If you two hadn't been acting like bear bait all night, we could have actually slept in our tent!

Gloria: Heather, enough! It wasn't their fault you guys were stuck in that tree-

Heather: That goes for you too, Gloria! You've been taking it easy all night while the rest of us were fearing for our lives!

[A bid chirps ticking off Heather, Owen, and Izzy]

Heather, Owen, and Izzy: SHUT UP!

[The bird stopped flying and fell down in shock.]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: Wow, they're more cranky than my dad without his morning cider.

[End confessional]

[The campers and Gloria walked back the campfire pit only to find that the bass beaten them to it]

Heather: Oh no! They beat us here! [pushes Owen] This is all your fault!

Chris: Uh uh uh uh. Not so fast, Gopherinos! It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish.

Courtney: Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night.

Duncan: Darn shame.

Gloria: Oh, no! Those poor guys. You must be sad to miss your teammates.

Courtney: Oh yeah. We're devistated. But we have to move on, for the sake of the team...

[Just then, Katie and Sadie arrived]

Katie: We made it!

Gloria: Oh! Thank goodness you guys okay. We thought you were eaten by wolves!

Sadie: What? No! We were totally lost in the forest and got into a huge fight!

Katie: And there was this huge bear, and he was all "Rahhhh! You're in my crib, so get out!"

Sadie: And we had to run, and it was like, so scary!

Katie: Oh, Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you.

Sadie: And I'm so sorry I brought up the snack shack.

Katie: And I'm sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats.

Courtney: [clears throat] You two finished your little love-fest? Good. Because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!

Chris: All right, Killer Bass. One of your fishy butts is going home. Gophers, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to… the Tuck Shop!

[Later, the gophers were celebrating with all their bought goods from the tuck shop.]

Owen: Oh, my gosh this is so good! I never thought chips could taste so good! I think I'm gonna be sick. [vomits]

Heather: That's so incredibly gross.

Owen: [groans] That's better. Whoo! The Screaming Gophers rule! Hey, gimme some of those chocodiles.

[Meanwhile, Gloria was having a picnic with Mr. Bruce]

Gloria: So, now I'm on this show to win back my home.

Mr. Bruce: Wow, you've been through a lot more than me.

Gloria: Yeah, but it's not all bad. Most of the humans I've seen are pretty nice. Except Heather, she can be a real jerk. In fact, the other day she read someone's diary in front of everyone! I mean who does that!?

Mr. Bruce: [sips on cider] It's times like this I'm glad we bears don't keep secrets. We're not ashamed of who we are. And frankly, we don't care.

Gloria: Yeah, I'm pretty much the same thing. I'm not afraid of who I am.

Mr. Bruce: Wait. If you're not afriad of who you are, then why do you insist on disguising yourself to get in with these humans?

Gloria: Uh... Well, Humans aren't exactly warming up to us fairies yet. But they will someday. We'll I better get back. [Flies away]

Mr. Bruce: Drop in anytime! My cave is wide open. Mainly because it doesn't have a door!

[As Gloria flies back to the cabin, Chad was hiding in the bushes secretly taking photos of the fairy]

Chad: Heh heh heh... I got you now, fairy...


	10. Nothing to Fear

[Gloria fluttered back to her cabin and quickly changed back to her human disguise. Just as she walked out, her fairy ears heard crying from the docks]

Gloria: You guys hear that?

Trent: Heard what?

Gloria: Like someone crying.

Beth: I don't hear any crying.

Of course they didn't hear it. For fairies have a heightened sense of hearing, far more than any humans. So when Gloria found that no one shared her fairy abilities, she had to find a different excuse.

Gloria: Uh nevermind. Say, maybe we should check on the other team.

Beth: Good idea! I can give them this gelatin from the tuck shop! It has a gummy worm in it.

Heather: Hold it. It is not a good idea to fraternize with the enemy.

Gloria: Oh come on. It's not fraternizing. Unlike you, I'm here to make friends.

[Gloria and the rest of the Gophers walk over to the campfire pit. Heather rolled her eyes and followed her team. As they walked, Gwen was talking with Gloria]

Gwen: Exactly could you hear that crying?

Gloria: Well, we fairies have a great sense of hearing. we can hear anything from a great distance.

Gwen: How so?

Gloria: Right now, I can hear bears arguing about who took the last bit of honeycomb.

Gwen: Wow.

[They soon arrive to the campfire pit where the losing Bass was comforting a sad Sadie]

Gloria: Hi! [Courtney notices the other team]

Courtney: What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?

Gloria: What? No. We're just here to offer you some dessert from the party.

Courtney: So what? You're just being… Nice?

Gloria: Yes.

Gwen: Also Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out. [Owen farts]

Trent: Eww. Dude.

Courtney: No! I mean, no thanks. I'm good.

[Gloria notices Sadie crying]

Gloria: What's wrong with her?

Bridgette: Sadie's just sad that Katie just got voted off.

Sadie: KATIE! [sobs]

Gloria: Aw, Sadie. [sits down next to Sadie] You must miss Katie a lot.

Sadie: [sniffs] Yeah...

Gloria: Well, sometimes friends can't stand to be apart from each other. But it's okay, I'm sure she doesn't want you to feel so sad.

Sadie: She doesn't?

Gloria: Of course not. As an expert on BFFs I should know that friends never give up on friends. I'm sure that even though she misses you dearly she wants to keep going for her.

Sadie: [sniffs] I feel a little bit better. Still miss my bff, but I guess I should continue... Even though I can't see her again and... [starts sobbing]

Gloria: Hoo boy...

[Beth offered green gelatin with a gummy worm inside to Courtney]

Courtney: [freaked out] NO! [Calms down] I just don't like green jelly, okay?

DJ: [freaked out] SNAKE! [smacks the gelatin out of Beth's hands]

Cody: Chill, dude. It's just a gummy worm.

DJ: Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out.

Tyler: I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude.

Gwen: You're afraid of chickens?!

Duncan: [chuckles] Wow, that's… That's really lame, man.

[Confessionals: Gwen]

Gwen: So suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire. Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered by bugs, Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers. [real time] What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive.

[End Confessionals]

Lindsay: Walking through a minefield. In heels.

Owen: Flying, man. That's some crazy stuff.

Izzy: Hah. I would never go up in a plane. Never!

Gloria: You guys are afraid of flying? Come on! It's like the greatest thing ever!

Owen: You flew on a plane?

Gloria: A what? I mean, yes! Yes! I've been on a plane countless times before.

Geoff: I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly, dude.

Bridgette: Being left alone in the woods.

Sadie: [sniffling] Bad haircuts.

Lindsay: Oh, okay. I change mine! That's so much scarier than a minefield!

Cody: Having to diffuse a time bomb under pressure.

Heather: What about you, purple? Tell us what you are afraid of.

Gloria: Me? Uh, well... I don't think we need to get into that discussion...

Lindsay: Aren't you afraid of something? [gasps] Are you afraid of bad haircuts too?

Gloria: No... It's... uh... Whay are we even talking about our fears anyway?

Heather: What's wrong, Gloria? Too scared?

Gloria: What! No! I'm not scared! [sighs] Alright. I'll tell you. But it goes way back into a dark point in my past...

[Flashback to when Gloria was a young princess back in Balsa]

Gloria: [narrates] It all started on my 8th birthday... [There was a birthday celebration outside the castle] My dad wanted to surprise me with some entertainment...

Cedric: Okay children! The entertainment is here! [All the fairy children in the kingdom cheered] Everyone say hello to Mr. Jackman!

[Everyone cheered until a young Gloria saw that Mr. Jackman was a creepy looking puppet. She was horrified]

Mr. Jackman: [creepily] Hiii kiiiiids! [The other fairy children cheered as Gloria froze in fear] I hear there's a special birthday girl in our midst! Wheeeere is sheeee? [Gloria hid in the middle of the child audience] There she is! [Gloria was frightened as the fairy holding the puppet went closer to the young princess] Aw, don't be shy. I want to wish you a happy birthday! Give me a huuuug! [The puppet hugs Gloria. Making her extremely terrified]

[The young fairy screamed in terror and flew away.]

Puppet Fairy: Huh?

[End Flashback. Gloria was frightened by the very thought]

Gloria: I've been afraid of puppets ever since...

Owen: Wow, that puppet sounds way scarier than flying.

Heather: Pfft! Big deal. You're scared of a harmless puppet!

Gloria: You should've seen it! It had big eyes, messed up teeth, like a twisted painting!

Geoff: Woah, that must've been one scary puppet! Like those movies where the doll comes alive and kills everyone!

[Gloria gasps in fear]

Gloria: Dolls can kill people!?

Gwen: Relax, Gloria. It's only a movie.

Courtney: Well, I'm not really afraid of anything.

Duncan: [coughs] Bologna.

Courtney: Oh, really. Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?

[The circle was silent as Duncan tried to tell them his fear. And then finally, he spoke]

Duncan: [groans] [quickly] C-Celine Dion music store standees.

Cody: Haha, ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that.

Trent: Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?

Lindsay: Ooh, I love Celine Dion! What's a standee?

Trent: You know… That cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store.

Duncan: Don't… Say it, dude!

Trent: Kinda like a life-sized, but flat Celine.

Courtney: So if we had a cardboard standee right now…

Duncan: Shut up! What about you guys?

Trent: Okay, well, I hate mimes. Like, a lot. All right, Courtney, youre afraid of something. Spit it out.

Courtney: Nope. Nothing.

Gloria: Come on, Courtney. Everyone's afraid of something.

Courtney: Not me.

Duncan: [snortles] That's not what she said last night.

Courtney: Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring you and your stupid story?

Duncan: Sure, sure, princess. Whatever floats your boat.

Courtney: Shut up!

Gloria: Well, I'me sure you have a fear. We all do. Even me. But I know for a fact that there are many things that are part of life. And fear is one of them. And at one point you have to do something to get rid of those fears. Because you can't get over or under them. You can only go through them.

Courtney: Easy for you to say!

Gwen: Hey, take it easy on her. I think she's right. We'll have to face our fears eventually. But for now, let's be grateful we don't have to face them now...

[The next day, the campers were all in the Mess Hall until Chris blew his whistle]

Chris: Campers, your next challenge is a little game I'd like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears!

Leshawna: Worse than this? [Holds up a piece of gray, moldy, rotten sausage with bits of hair]

Chris: Now for our first victims, Heather! Meet us all in the theater! It's… Sumo time!

[Heather did a spit take and it landed on Trent]

Chris: Gwen. You, me, the beach. A few tons of sand.

[Gwen gasps]

Gloria: [whispers to Gwen] You don't think he knows about our fears, do you?

Gwen: This is a reality show, they have cameras everywhere. What do you think?

Gloria: [gulps] Well, maybe they didn't hear my fear...

Chris: Gloria! We have a special show planned for you.

[Gloria gulps]

And so the Phobia Factor challenge was full effect. After Tyler tried to face his fear. The campers soon went outside where they found a huge pool full of bugs. Almost everyone but Beth were digusted by this.

Gloria: Okay, Beth. I know you don't like this kind of stuff. But I know you can do this just picture the worms as- [Before Gloria could finish, Beth dove right into the pool of worms] Wow. You just dove right in there...

[The gophers cheered at Beth's remarkable feat]

Chris: And Beth sets the bar way up there!

[Later in the ampitheater, Gloria and Heather were at opposite sides of the stage, one side was Heather up against a sumo wrestler. And the other was Gloria in front of a puppet theater awaiting a performance]

Chris: Heather stepped up to the plate, scoring the Gophers their second point on the board.

[Heather curled up as the sumo wrestler charged at her. He tripped on her and bounced off the stage and continued to bounce over the forest]

Gloria: Wow. [laughs nervously] That guy just keeps bouncing, huh? Are we done here? Because I got som stuff to do... anywhere but here... [Chris stopped her]

Chris: Ah! Ah! Ah! You can leave after the show. Introducing, the comedy stylings of Henry Hyuck! [The curtain rises up revealing a creepy marionette. Gloria was terrified]

Gloria: [terrified] Oh, sweet wings no... [Chad was controlling the puppet as he went closer to her]

Henry: Heya, Gloria! Someone told me that you were afraid of puppets! [Gloria froze in fear] Aw, come on Gloria! You don't have to be afraid of me! I'm adorable!

Gloria: N-N-No you're not...

Henry: Yes I am! Now, come here so I can give you a big hug...

[As the marionette approach Gloria. All she could see is a terrifying, ghostly creature laughing maniacally. Gloria couldn't take it anymore and she ran off the stage]

Gloria: [screams in terror] AAAAAAHHH! [Runs off the stage]

[Chad on a unicycle was chasing Gloria while holding the marionette]

Henry: Why are you running away from me? Don't you love me?

Gloria: YOU'RE MADE OF EVIL! [continues to run away from the puppet across the field]

Beth: Come on, Gloria! You can do it!

Gloria: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Heather: Forget it! She's too scared to even look that thing in the eye.

Gloria: Not true! [Looks at the puppet and screams]

Gwen: Gloria! Remember, you have to face your fear!

Gloria: I can't!

Gwen: You have to! You can't go over it! You can only go through it!

[The words Gloria said the other night was enough to stop her in her tracks]

Gloria: She's right... [She turns to the puppet and she took a deep breath. She then took the puppet out of Chad's hand and looks at it, and ash she looked she began to see past her horrific visions and just saw the puppet which was not as scary as she thought.] Huh? It's not so scary up close. And now that I'm seeing it face to face, he is kinda cute. [She then gave the puppet a big hug and the gophers cheered]

Chris: And Gloria scores another point for the gophers!

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: Wow! Just wow! I have finally conquered a fear that has plagued me for years! I feel like I'm not afraid of anything! If it wasn't for Gwen and the others I'd still be terrified. Hmm. Maybe these guys aren't as bad as I thought. Well, all except for Heather. She's the worst.

[End confessionals]

[Gloria went up to her team]

Gwen: Gloria that was great!

Owen: Yeah! You took on that puppet like as if it wasn't evil! Although It probably might've been evil...

Gloria: It's alright! I'm not afraid anymore. And I have you to thank, Gwen. You reminded me of my beautiful wisdom.

Gwen: Don't mention it.

Heather: What about me? I faced my fears too!

Gloria: No, you just stood there and the sumo tripped over you.

Heather: That counts, right.

[Gloria rolls her eyes]

Chris: Gwen, you're up!

[Later at the beach, Gwen was inside a clear box with a slot]

Trent: There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes.

Chris: As long as we decide to dig you up.

Gwen: Not funny, Chris.

Chris: Sheesh, take a pill.

Trent: I'll be listening the whole time. [Gives Gwen a walkie talkie] Just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up.

Gloria: Don't worry, Gwen. You can do this! I mean how hard is it to be underground for an hour with limited air and-

Gwen: Not helping!

Gloria: Sorry.

Gwen: Goodbye, cruel world! [Chris starts to bury her]

[Later, Gloria was with Trent as he was talking to Gwen on the walkie talkie]

Gloria: You really care for Gwen, huh?

Trent: Yeah, she can be really cool.

Gloria: You know she likes you too.

Trent: I know, Heather spilled the whole thing at the talent show.

Gloria: Oh, don't even talk about that! What that girl did was unforgivable!

Trent: I know right? But, I'm okay with it.

Gloria: That's good. Because Gwen feels the same about you. But she's not ready to tell you that yet...

[Just as the two were talking, a mime approached Trent]

Trent: Well, I'm sure she can forget it. I mean I sure don't mind that she has feelings for me.

[The mime tapped Trent's back. When he turned around, he screamed as his fear was recognized and then he ran]

Gwen: [through walkie-talkie] Trent?

Gloria: Uh, I'm afraid Trent's busy at the moment...

And so as Chris continued to exploit everyone's fears, Gloria decidedto check on the other team. She strolled down to the cabins where the Bass was helping Duncan with his fear.

[A cardboard standee was wheeled in]

Courtney: She's pretty. She's nice.

[Gloria was behind one of the cabins seeing the whole thing]

Chris: Just one hug and you're done.

Duncan: T-That looks really… Real, man.

Tyler: Dude, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game!

[Courtney holds Duncan's hand]

Courtney: Hey. It's okay if you can't do it.

Duncan: [sighs] All right, I'll try.

[Duncan takes a deep breath then runs to the cardboard standee and gives it a big hug. Gloria smiles at this.]

Gloria: Sure is nice to have someone to help support you... [sighs]

[She continues to walk into the middle of the beach where she found Geoff being chased by a little cloud raining hail on him]

Gloria: What's that little cloud doing on Geoff's head.

Lindsay: Geoff's made a new cloudy friend. I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!

Gloria: I don't think that cloud's being nice. It's raining hail all over him.

Beth: I think hail is Geoff's fear. We shouldn't interfere, Gloria. He has to face it on his own.

Gloria: Oh.

[Chris was controlling the cloud as it continued to persue Geoff]

Trent: Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?

Chris: You are one sick dude. But yeah.

[Geoff was pelted even harder with the hailstorm over him]

Trent: Aw, that's awesome. Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?

Chris: Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. [laughs] Watch this. I'm gonna bury him in hail!

Trent: Bury! Aw, crap! Gwen!

[Gloria came up to Trent as he and Chris dug up Gwen]

Trent: Gwen! You did it! [Gwen threw her walkie talkie at his head]

Chris: She's all right! She's all right!

[Gloria helps Gwen up]

Gloria: You're gonna be okay?

Gwen: Well, I did just got buried underground for an hour and a half and Trent totally forgot about it. What do you think?

Gloria: I'm guessing that's a maybe?

And so the Phobia Factor contest continued on, Owen and Izzy going throught their fear of flying. Sadie and Lindsay completed their hour of wearing bad haircuts. And then there was Tyler with his pathetic fear of chickens...

[Everyone wss gathered at the chicken coop. As Tyler prepares to face his fear]

Chris: All right gang. We're in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens.

[He opened the box, revealing a mother hen and two baby chicks]

Bridgette: You can do it, Tyler!

Duncan: Yeah. Unless, of course, you're chicken.

Gloria: Hey, don't make fun. He can do this.

Chris: Actually. I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one. [Tyler is seen in a fetal position]

Courtney: Tyler, this is the last challenge! Quit being such a girl! You have to do his or we're going to lose!

Cody: Actually, if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score is seven to three.

Chris: Not necessarily. We've got one more challenge set up.

Courtney: Who? It can't be me. But I didn't…

Chris: You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions!

Lindsay: I knew it! Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?

Courtney: Oh, who cares? It's not going to make a difference.

Chris: Let's make this interesting, then. I'll give you triple points if you can complete it.

[Later, All of the campers and Courtney were facing an enormous pool full of green jelly]

Duncan: [snortles] You're afraid of jelly?

Courtney: Shut up! Only the green kind! It's like sugary, jiggly snot!

[Gloria went over to the pool and grabs a bit of jelly and starts to taste it]

Gloria: Mm! Doesn't taste like snot to me. [Offers some jelly to Courtney] Want some?

Courtney: EEK! [smacks the jelly off Gloria's hand]

Chris: You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly, or let your team lose yet another challenge.

Courtney: [sighs] This is insane! I could seriously die doing this!

Gwen: Oh! That is just cruel! It's probably warm by now. Warm, green jelly! Snotty, bouncy, ugh!

Gloria: [continues to eat the jelly] Hey, don't knock it till you try it.

Gwen: [disgusted] Ew!

Courtney: You're not going to make me quit! [Begins to climb the ladder]

Duncan: That's it, keep climbing!

Bridgette: She's just trying to psych you out!

[Courntey manages to make it to the top and looks down]

Duncan: Like you said, Courtney! It's okay if you can't do it!

Bridgette: It is? But we'll lose!

Courtney: Ooh… [inhales] I can't do it. I'm coming down!

[Courtney climbs down in defeat and the gopher cheered knowing they won another challenge]

Chris: Then there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week. Again.

Gloria: [As Courtney walks by] Aw, that's too bad. Hey, don't worry about it you'll face your fear someday.

Courtney: Don't you patronize me! [walks away]

[Later that night, Gloria was laying down on the beach looking at the sky. Relaxed as she no longer feared puppets. Just then, Gwen walked up to her]

Gwen: Hey. There you are.

Gloria: Heya. What a day am I right?

Gwen: Yeah, never thought we have to face our fears on live TV.

Gloria: Well, I think it's good to face your fears. Because once you've stopped being afraid of you one fear, you don't have to fear anything anymore. And now, I feel like I can face anything without fear.

Gwen: Don't be too sure about that, Chris will think of some brutal terrifying challenge.

Gloria: Ah, I doubt he can do anything to me. Nothing's gonna stop me from finding my home. [Turns into her fairy form and flies into Gwen's shoulder] So, you ever heard of Danderball?

Gwen: No, what's that. A fairy game of yours?

Gloria: Oh! You have no idea! I was ten time champion!

Gwen: No kidding.

Gloria: Nope. You see the objective of the game is...

[As Gloria told Gwen about Danderball. Chad was spying on her through his binoculars]

Chad: Hmmm... No fairies left on the island huh... [laughs]


	11. Boney Island Or Bust!

The very next morning in Wawanakwa, Gloria was flying around the forest looking for the fairy tree. She was determined to save her home, but couldn't wait till the end of the show. She knew she needed to take action. But apparently other than Gwen, all the fairies she has met doesn't seem to take it seriously.

[Gloria was flying through the forest until she passes the Outsiders who were plying darts with some woodpeckers. Monica was next to play and her bird went right into the bullseye]

Monica: Yeah! That's how we do it!

Gloria: What are you guys doing!?

Monica: Oh, hey Glenda! Wanna throw some darts with us? [Gloria snatches the bird outta her hands]

Gloria: What you're doing is messing with nature! [To the woodpecker] I am so sorry are you okay?

Woodpecker: Other than the fact that I can't peck wood good no more. Pretty good... [Flies away]

Gloria: Guys, I thought you were going to help me look for home.

Zack: We are, we were just taking a little break.

Gloria: A little break? You guys have been no help since you taught me into this plan!

Monica: Now hold on, Glenda. Are you saying that we aren't helpful?

Gloria: Exactly! You guys almost got me exposed two times this week!

[Flashback to all the time the Outsiders almost blew Gloria's cover. In the mess hall George was seen bathing in gravy and Gloria hid him before anyone notices. Another time Zack was playing Trent's guitar and Gloria shooed him away before Trent came in and sees Gloria holding it. End flashback]

Monica: And you're point is...

Gloria: Listen guys we both want to go home. And in order to do that we need to work together.

Monica: I hear you! And trust me, we are in this together. [George comes in holding a big bird]

George: My turn! [He throws the huge bird over to the target and knocks down the tree. Gloria sighs and continues to search for her home]

[Meanwhile, inside the fairy tree Richter was trying to keep the peace with everyone still panicking]

Female Fairy: That human has took every last magic from our people! My husband can't even conjure up a breeze because of him.

Male Fairy: How long do we have to keep living in fear!

Richter: People! People! Please! I know you're all upset but we will find a way to free ourselves from the humans. We will find a way out of this! [The fairy citizens complained some more as the king went back inside] Mucina, I can't keep the citizens calm for long, we have got to plan an escape!

Mucina: Are you sure we need to do this? Last time we weren't so lucky.

Richter: That's because we weren't prepared for how advanced they were. But now we are, and we must ready ourselves to fight back! We must defend our kingdom.

Mucina: But Gloria's still out there. What do we do?

Richter: Do not worry, sweetheart. We will find her. I just hope she's keeping herself safe out there.

[Meanwhile, Gloria was making her way to the beach where everyone else was as Chris MacLean was explaining today's challenge]

Chris: Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake… [spookily] to Boney Island! When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle.

Geoff: We've gotta pour what?

Chris: "Portage."

Gloria: Is that like french for "Portals"?

Chris: Dude, walk with your canoe.

Gloria: Ohhhh... What's that?

Chris: When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility! Move, campers, move! Oh, wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, [spooky voice] you'll be cursed forever! [Thunder sound effect. Gloria gulped]

Owen: Yeah, haha! A cursed island! Whoo!

Gloria: Owen! How can you be so psyched about a cursed island! We would be cursed!

Gwen: Why are you so scared? It's probably just a myth.

Gloria: [whispers to Gwen] Oh it is not. A fairy can sense other magic anywhere, and I am sensing some seriously bad magic from that island.

Gwen: Well, don't worry. I'm sure we won't take anything from this island.

[All of the campers went to their canoes. Just then, Beth came from the bathroom]

Beth: What'd I miss?

Chris: Canoes.

And so the campers were on their way to boney island. All but Gloria was paired up with a partner. But that was about to change for her, in the most unexpected way possible.

[As Gloria readies her canoe for the trip, she hears a small bump]

Gloria: Huh? [She looks inside her canoe and finds the Outsiders chilling in the boat] Guys! What are you doing here!?

Monica: Oh, hey Glenda! Funny seeing you here! What's up.

Gloria: What's up is that we are doing a challenge and if anyone sees you, I'm dead!

Zack: Will you just relax. There's no one here!

[Just then, Beth showed up]

Beth: Hey, Gloria!

Gloria: AAH! [Gloria jumps into her canoe]

Beth: What are you doing?

Gloria: Uh, I was just... Getting comfortable in my canoue. I am going to be carrying it around all day.

Beth: Actually we are. Guess were gonna be rowing together.

Gloria: [gulps] That's awesome... [The Outsiders hears this and fly over to Gloria's pocket]

Beth: Uh, mind if you scoot over?

Gloria: Nope, I'm good here!

Beth: Come on, we're in this together. [she pushes Gloria aside and she sees there's nothing there]

Gloria: Huh?

Beth: Geez. I've never seen you so worried about a canoe. Well, let's go catch up with the other team. [As Beth pushed the canoe in to the lake, Gloria sees the Outsiders in her pocket]

Gloria: Guys! What are you up to?

Monica: Proving to you that we can be very useful in your mission.

Gloria: Fine! But stay out of sight! I can't risk any human finding out about this.

Zack: Relax, Glenda. We'll be completely invisible. [Just the a crash was heard, it was George knocking another tree down by accident]

George: My bad!

[Gloria glares at Zack]

Zack: Starting now...

Soon, Beth and Gloria were both paddling to the dangerous Boney island. All the while the Outsiders did their best not to get caught. Soon enough the two made it to the treacherous island.

[Soon they made it to Boney Island where they caught up with the other campers. And as they walked, they heard A howl followed by a tree falling down. And then there was a horde of giant monter beavers]

Cody: Monster beavers!

[Everyone ran away and screamed except for Gloria who tried to reason with the bear-sized beavers]

Gloria: Uh, hi excuse me. I'm Gloria. We didn't mean to disturb you but my team wants to get to the other side of this island and... [The beavers roared at her]

Monster Beaver #1: Listen up! I'm gonna eat this girl first!

Monster Beaver #2: No I am going to eat her!

Monster Beaver #1: No I am!

[The two monster beavers fight]

Gloria: This never happened before. [She backed away only to have more beavers corner her] Aaah!

Gloria was terrified of how the wildlife was far less reasonable than the ones back at this island. So she ran as far form the mosnters as possible but as she was running she failed to notice that she was off track from her team.

[Gloria stops by a tree and pants]

Gloria: Guh. I think I lost them, guys. [She looked around and there was no one else around] Guys? Oh no... I'm lost. I'm lost in a cursed island! [Panics] What am I going to do! [calms down] Wait! I'm a fairy! I'll just fly up and get the lay of the land. [She transforms into her fairy form and flies to see where her team is] Where are they... [She soon finds the gophers running away from monster geese] Oh my gosh! They're in trouble! Hang on, guys! I'm coming! [But before she could fly down to them a monster goose crashes into her and fall into the forest. And lands on multiple branches before landing on the ground] Ooh...

Monica: [offscreen] Rough landing?

[Gloria notices the Outsiders sitting on her human disguise]

Gloria: Guys! You're still here!

Monica: Still think we're no help?

Gloria: [sighs] Look guys, I'm sorry about what I said. I just really miss my home... My parents must be really worried about me.

George: Don't worry, Glenda. We'll find them.

Monica: But you are gonna have do exactly as we say. No questions asked.

[The fairies fly off into the forest]

Gloria: Okay.

Monica: What did I say?

Gloria: Do exactly as you say, no questions asked.

Monica: Exactly.

[As Gloria and the Outsiders continued to trek through Boney Island they soon came across the monster beavers again. They all hid behind the tree]

Gloria: These guys are crazy! I tried to talk to them but they just don't want to be reasoned with!

Addison: I may field this one. [She pulls out her resarch book] Hm... Ah, yes! The woolly beaver, a rare species of sub-aquatic rodent from the Pleistocene Era. They tend to have a very aggressive nature and they only respond to intimidation.

Gloria: Intimidation?

Monica: She means act scary, Glenda.

Gloria: M-M-Me? Scary?

Zack: Yeah! You know, be big and tough.

Gloria: Uh, sorry. I don't do that, I got more of a gentle approach going on.

Monica: You wanna be gentle or you want to get off this island?

Gloria: Okay then... [She walked up towards the beavers in her human size]

Monster Beaver #1: What the heck is that thing?

Monster Beaver #2: It's not like any of the humans we've seen wanderin' around here...

Gloria: [nervous] Listen you... bad rodents! I'm going to save my friends and you keep out of my way! Got it?

[The woolly beavers only laughed at Gloria's attempt to be tough]

Monster Beaver #1: Listen, lady! In case you haven't noticed, we're woolly beavers! We ain't afraid of no human or winged weirdo! In fact we eat 'em!

[Gloria gulps]

Monster Beaver #2: I'm gonna eat 'er!

Monster Beaver #1: No! I'm gonna eat 'er!

[The beavers start brawling again and Gloria was worried, but then she started to think about her parents and her kingdom. The fairy then dug up her couraged and simply roared at them. Both the beavers and the Outsiders were surprised by this as Gloria's shout nearly blew them away. When Gloria stopped she was more firm at them]

Gloria: [Threatening] Listen up! My friends are in trouble and I need to save them. Almost everyone on my island needs my help! Now you better make make like trees and leave before I turn you into coats! YOU GOT THAT!?

[The Monster Beavers were intimidated by this]

Monster Beaver #1: Uh, sorry for the torouble lady. We'll just be going now.. [The Woolly Beavers ran off and the Outsiders came over to congratulate Gloria]

Monica: Girl, you were so fierce! How did you do it?

Gloria: Well, I didn't mean to. But I just thought about my parents and my worries just dissapeared.

Monica: Wow, you must really care about these guys huh?

Gloria: Yeah, I know you don't know this but that's what families do. They look out for each other.

Monica: Hm. You know it's pretty much the same with me and the Outsiders.

Gloria: How so?

Monica: Well, since it is just us out here, we have to help each other out just to survive.

Gloria: Wow, if you think about it, your team is kinda like a family.

Monica: Really? I never thought of that. But now that I did, maybe we are like a family. All that we're missing is an actual home.

Gloria: Well, as soon as we get out of here and once I save my home, you guys are welcome anytime. Balsa is always open to new fairies. I can show you around if you guys like.

Monica: That sounds pretty good. But for now, let's just focus on trying to stay alive.

[The fairies continued down the path to find the Gophers, and every step of the way the Outsiders were able to Gloria overcome a few obstacles. With Addsion's help, Gloria was able to tame the prehistoric geese and they told her where the humans went. And then they were able to find edible food thanks to George's heightened sense of smell and taste. After all this, Gloria finally found the humans on the beachside of the island]

Gloria: There they are! [points to the gophers trying to make a fire] Gah! My disguise! I left it... [George holds up her clothes]

George: Right here? [Gloria smiles as she takes the clothes]

Gloria: You guys are awesome. [She tranforms back into her human disguse and catches up with her team] Hey guys!

Heather: And where the heck were you?

Gloria: I... got a little lost.

Heather: Well, since your here you can help make fire before- [Just then the bass made their rescue fire] How did they do that so quickly?

[Duncan holds up a lighter]

Chris: No rule against carrying lighters. Edge, Killer Bass.

Gloria: So that metal box can make fire. Interesting...

Heather: Are you gonna stand around here gawking or are you gonna help us?

Gloria: Okay! Okay! Mrs. Bossy... [She picked up two rocks and tries to figure out how to make fire]

Gwen: Uh, Gloria? You know how to make a fire?

Gloria: Of course I do... not.

Heather: Figures you'd be useless. No wonder you got lost back there. [Gloria growls at her]

Gwen: Don't listen to her.

Gloria: I never do... [Soon the gophers were able to make the fire] Well, looks like we made the fire.

Heather: Yeah, but the bass already made their fire! [Izzy enters with a ball of tree sap]

Izzy: This ought to do the trick!

Gloria: And that is what exactly?

Izzy: It's a handmade fire starter that I made from some tree sap and sate. Stand back, guys. This is gonna be big.

[The gophers stand back]

Gloria: Izzy, I like that you're trying to help but I'm not sure that this ball is gonna make...

[Before Gloria could finish, Izzy threw her firestarter into the fire, which cause a huge explosion]

Chris: Whee-hee-hee! We have our fire-building winner! Point for the Gophers!

Gloria: That. Was. Awesome. Seriously! How did you do that?

Izzy: Oh, you know, I spent a summer training with the reserves. Yeah, I got in to some trouble there and like, blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is like, still all over my butt. I am so totally AWOL!

[And so with the challenge finally done, all that was left was a canoe race back to camp.]

Bridgette: What are we gonna do without paddles?

Izzy: You guys could get someone to swim behind the boats and push them. I did that once for this huge like, sixty-foot yacht; the whole crew had to flutter kick for like, eight days to get to shore. And like, four of us got eaten by sharks. [laughs] I didn't. Not me. But it was really insane. Okay, later!

[As the gophers were paddling home, Gloria notices Gwen and Trent bonding. She smiled before seeing DJ swimming so hard that he pushed his entire team to shore]

Chris: The Bass are the winners!

[The gophers soon made to discover that they lost the challenge]

Leshawna: You cost us the game! You are dead!

Izzy: Right. Okay, you are so lucky that my license to kill is currently expired.

[Later, before the elimination ceremony. Gloria was talking to the Monica.]

Gloria: I can't thank you guys enough for helping me back there.

Monica: No problem, Glenda. You weren't so bad yourself.

Gloria: Again, I'm sorry If I ever thought you guys weren't any help. I you knew the outside better than I do. I guess that's why you call yourselves the Outsiders.

Monica: No, that's not it. But also I'm sorry for not taking it seriously. We're all in this together. We promise to do a better job in helping you get home.

Gloria: Thanks.

[Later, the ceremony was taking place and the Gophers were anxious to find out which of them will get the boot]

Chris: And now, the always anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. [He hands a marshmallow to each of the contestants] Beth. Trent. Gwen. Cody. Gloria. Owen. Heather. Leshawna. One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?

[Just as the final vote was about to be tallied, a helecopter flew down and shined a light on Izzy]

RCMP Guard: Izzy! We know you are down there! You are under arrest!

Leshawna: You mean all that trash you were talking was true?

Izzy: No. Just the RCMP part. See ya! You'll never get me alive! [runs off and laughed hysterically as the helicopter followed her]

Gloria: Uh, that was weird...

Chris: Well... guess that wraps that up... 'night, everyone.

[After the ceremony, Gloria halted when her ears started twitching]

Gloria: Huh.

Gwen: What's up, Gloria?

Gloria: Weird, I sense something bad on this island...

Gwen: Bad magic perhaps?

Gloria: Yes! But how can that be? None of us had ever taken anything off of Boney Island...

[Cut to the gophers cabin, Beth was sitting on her bunk next to the tiki idol she got from the island. Cuts back to Gloria]

Gloria: Ah, it's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just too frazzled after today. Let's get to bed. [The girls walk back to their cabin]


	12. Gloria's Deer Friend

The very next day, Gloria was tossing in turning in her bed because she couldn't shake off the feeling that there might be bad magic on the island. But as she was sleeping, the campers were awoken by the sound of a helicopter.

[The sound of a loud helicopter wakes all but Gloria]

Duncan: Oh! Hit the deck! They're coming, man! They found us!

Leshawna: Huh! Ooh! Ugh! Okay, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!

Heather: [yawns] Whatever. He just loves ruining our mornings. eth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me. Now! And remember…

Beth: Not too hot this time, I know. [yawns]

[Gloria yawns]

Gloria: Morning everybody.

Leshawana: Okay, seriously! How can you sleep through that?

Gloria: I am a very sound sleeper.

[Later, Gloria walked by to see a big line up for the bathroom]

Bridgette: What's the holdup?

Lindsay: Heather needs her private time.

Gloria: Private time?

Beth: Brush her hair, make up, shower, all that. Could be a while.

Gloria: She uses that much time in there and you guys just suffer out here?

Beth: I wouldn't say suffer but-

Gwen: Ugh! That's it. I'm going lumberjack style. [Exits]

Gloria: You know guys, you can't always let Heather have her way. You still don't see is that all she is doing is pushing you around!

Lindsay: No she's not.

Heather: Can one of you come in here and lotion my back? It's peeling! [Most of the campers backed away uncomfortably, leaving only Beth]

Chris: [through loudspeaker] I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit.

Gloria: Challenging challenge?

[They all head towards the campfire pt as Chris explains today's challenge]

Chris: Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?!

Owen: We are ready! [laughs]

Chris: Incoming! [He threw a can of beans at the campers] This… is breakfast.

Heather: No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs.

Gloria: I don't see why you're complaining, since you hogged the bathroom a pig like you wouldn't mind. [Heather scowled at her]

Owen: Beans beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you– [Heather threw a can at Owen]

Chris: Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting.

Gloria: Hunting? You don't mean hunting animals, do you?

Chris: Why yes I do, Gloria. [Holds up a paintball gun]

Duncan: That's more like it.

Harold: Isn't that a paintball gun?

Chris: Why yes Harold. It is.

Gloria: [gulps] That's not a real gun is it?

Chris: You tell me. [shoots Gloria, covering her in red paint]

Gloria: AAAH! I'm hit! I am dying! Oh! I can't believe I'm going out like this!

Gwen: Gloria! It's just red paint. [Wipes paint off Gloria's shirt] See?

[Gloria gets up feeling embarassed]

Gloria: Oh, heh, well that's different.

Bridgette: So we won't be killing anything?

Chris: Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the team's once we get into the woods. So… finish breaky.

Gloria: I think Owen finished it for us.

[Owen is seen eating every last can of beans]

Owen: [burps loudly] Ahhh… Got any more?

Chris: And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are… Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette. Locked and loaded with bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Gloria, Lindsay. [Hands out paint guns to assigned hunters]

Owen: Whahoo! This is awesome, man!

Chris: You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps! The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little whitetails.

Gloria: Aw! So cute!

Heather: Yeah right. I am not wearing that.

Duncan: There is no way I'm a deer. [Chris puts on the antlers on Duncan]

Chris: Take these off and your team is toast.

Owen: [chuckles]

Duncan: What are you lookin' at?

Owen: Oh, nothing. Bambi. [Pulls on Duncan's tail]

Duncan: You'd better be a good shot, tubby.

[The gophers prepare to hunt]

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Start your paintballs! Game on!

Beth: All right! Let's go bag some deer!

Leshawna: Aha! I am down with that!

Gloria: As long as we're not hurting anyone. Although, I wouldn't mind if Heather got hurt.

Leshawna: Couldn't agree more, sister.

[Owen splashes some yellow liquid on his face]

Beth: What are you doing?

Owen: Masking my scent so the deer don't smell me coming.

Gloria: You do know that we're not actually hunting real deer, right?

Leshawna: And what did you just splashed on your face? Tell me it's not...

Owen: Pee? Yes. Yes, it is!

[The girls are disgusted]

Beth: Ew!

Owen: I've got some more if you need some.

Gloria: No! No! We're good!

Beth: Besides, we're hunting other campers. You don't have to hide your scent.

Owen: You mean, I collected all this pee for nothing? [Throws the jar in the air and the girls ran away from it]

Leshawna: Dude. You are one sick ticket.

And so, Gloria and her team of hunters were on the march to find and splatter deer. But it seemed that there wasn't any chance of catching any contestants.

Beth: Aw, man. We're back to where we started and we haven't seen one deer.

Heather: Ahem. What took you so long?

Gloria: Alright! [Points her gun at Heather] Time to bag a bag!

Heather: Agh! Point that thing away from me!

Beth: Were we supposed to come find you?

Heather: Hello? Alliance, anyone?

Lindsay: Ooh, ooh, me! Can I be in one?

Gloria: Well, last time I checked I signed out of your stupid alliance! So prepared to have your clothes messed up.

Heather: Don't just stand there! Get her away from me!

Gloria: Come on guys! You seriously gonna lisiten to this jerk! She's the target! Don't let her treat you like this!

Lindsay: But she's gonna take us to the final three!

Gloria: You don't get it, do you?! She's using you! She doesn't care about you! The minute she gets to the finals she'll dump you!

[Beth starts to think about it]

Heather: Gloria, how dare you ever think that. I would never ditch my friends. [To Lindsay] Now, go get me some berries!

[Lindsay cheered as she ran off]

Gloria: [sighs] I don't have time for this. [Leaves]

Beth: Uh, Heather? Shouldn't we be, y'know, hunting?

Heather: She is hunting. For me. But actually, berries won't be enough. Go get me some chips.

Beth: In the forest?

Heather: In the dining hall. Now. And not barbeque!

[As Beth went on to do Heather's task, Gloria was trekking through the forest looking for deer to shoot. She then saw DJ acting like an actual deer and eating grass. Gloria was baffled by the sight]

Gloria: I'm not sure normal humans do that. [She was then grabbed into the bushes] What the!?

Owen: Shhh! Quiet. You'll scare him away.

Gloria: Owen?

Owen: I am in the midst of catching my prey. Stealth is the key for this catch.

[They stood still as they watch DJ]

Gloria: So what's happening now?

Owen: Shh! We can't getting spotted or heard by the prey. We must demonstrate patience and control... [farts]

[The sound alerted DJ and he pranced off]

Gloria: [covers her nose] Nice demonstration...

Owen: Come!

[Owen and Gloria gave chase to DJ and as they were running Gloria saw Beth walking and grumbling which made Gloria wonder. She walks toward her while Owen continues to hunt for DJ. He hid in a bush.]

Owen: The hunter moves in, aware of every proton in his environment. [A snake slithers on Owen's head] Aw, crap! [He accidentally gives himself away and DJ trots off] Haha! It's on, DJ! Your butt's a hamburger and I'm one hot barbeque!

[Gloria continues to follow Beth and notices how angry she was]

Gloria: Hey, Beth?

Beth: Whoever you are, go ahead. Shoot me. You can't make today any suckier!

Gloria: Uh, that won't work. You need to be a deer. [Beth turns around to see Gloria]

Beth: Oh, hey Gloria...

Gloria: Not so happy about Heather huh?

Beth: [sarcastically] Oh, no! I'm perfectly fine with Heather! I'm just risking my life for someone who doesn't do anything for me! I'm great!

Gloria: Uh, that was sarcasm right? [Beth groans] Look, Beth you don't have to settle as someone as low as Heather. She has no right has no right to treat anyone like someone lower than her. All she cares about winning.

Beth: So do you.

Gloria: Well, yes. But for a different reason... But anyway, my point is you shouldn't let anyone bigger than you push you around.

[Beth wonders about her words before she finally reached Heather]

Heather: What took you so long?

Beth: [Gives Heather the chips] Here. I hope you know what I had to go, go through to get those–

Heather: There's like… eleven chips left. [sniffs] And they're Barbeque! Go exchange them for dill pickle!

[Beth was fed up]

Beth: No.

Heather: What did you just say?

Beth: You heard me.

Heather: Take it back.

Beth: No.

Heather: Take. It. Back.

Beth: I said no! Gloria was right about you! You're nothing but a selfish, bossy, jerk! And I'm tired of being your slave. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to complete.

Gloria: Ha!

Heather: This is your fault! You've corrupted her with your niceness! You- [Gloria then shot her a few times covering her with paint]

Gloria: Bullseye! [laughs]

Heather: You're gonna pay for that! [Gloria shoots her a couple more times and Heather falls down]

Gloria: No I won't! [Laughs and leaves]

[Gloria then catches up to Beth]

Gloria: Hey, Beth!

Beth: Gloria!

Gloria: Feels good stading up to Heather doesn't it?

Beth: Yeah, it kinda does! I'd love to do it again!

Gloria: [sees Heather and Lindsay coming] You just might. Because here she comes.

Heather: There you are Beth! And to a lesser extent, Gloria. [Gloria glares at her] We've been talking about you.

Gloria: You have, haven't you?

Heather: Yes. We have. And we have to give you two one last chance. You both can rejoin our alliance if.. [To Gloria] You are able to obey what I tell you. [To Beth] And you, take back what you said about me.

Beth: Take back what?

Heather: The "N" word. No.

Beth: I don't wanna take it back.

Heather: You are nothing without me!

Gloria: We'd rather be nothing than join you!

Beth: Do you know why we keep losing challenges?

Heather: Because they're lame and stupid?

Beth: No. Because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try. All you can think of is bossing us around!

Gloria: She's right, you know. But you don't know, because you never listen to any of us! All you care about is winning!

Heather: I know you want to win too, Gloria!

Gloria: I do but not this way! With all this lying, manipulating, and cheating! I'm winning my own way! [Grabs Beth] We are!

Beth: We are?

Gloria: Yes! Starting now I'm forming my own alliance! And we are gonna win fair and square! And not with you in it! [Heather was furious at this. So furious that she took off her nose and threw it at her] You do realize we have weapons on our side? [Gloria and Beth take out their guns]

Heather: So do i! [Points at Lindsay] Now, I'm gonna give you two one more chance.

Beth: Why? Because you know you can't win without your little alliance?

Heather: I can make your lives miserable here!

Gloria: You already do that.

Beth: Come on, Miss Come-Put-Lotion-On-My-Nasty-Alligator-Skin! What do I have to lose?

Heather: Fine! Be all alone then! Loser!

Gloria: She won't be alone! She's working with me now!

Beth: Yeah! And she's twice the leader you'll ever be!

Heather: Grrrrr! [Someone then shoots Heather from the back] Ow! Who was that?

[Enter Leshawna]

Leshawna: Oh! I knew I should've gone to the optometrist before I came out here! Ha, sorry about that!

Heather: You! Gimme your gun! Give it! [Beth shoots her in the leg] Ow! Charliehorse! [falls down]

Gloria: Ha! Nice shot!

Leshawna: Girl, you crazy.

Beth: Heh. Just looked like a lot of fun when you did it.

[The three girls laughed]

Heather: Stop laughing! [Gloria shoots her] Agh! My mouth was open! [gets up] That's it! [Grabs Lindsay's gun] Gimme that! [Shoots Gloria, Beth, and Leshawna covering them all in paint]

Beth: Oh, now it is so on.

[The girls pointed their guns and began shooting each other while Lindsay takes cover. As they continued to shoot, Geoff Bridgette, and Harold finds the three and begins shooting at them]

Bridgette: This is really fun!

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Attention human wildlife and hunters! Please report back to camp! It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!

[Soon all the campers and Gloria gathered by the medical tent as Chris was pacing around]

Chris: Tsk tsk tsk. Stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product. And I have to say… that was awesome! Haha! When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys.

Harold: Hey. Where are Duncan and Courtney?

[Duncan and Courtney appeared with their antlers stuck to each other]

Gwen: Oh, this is too much.

Owen: [laughs] Duncan, you sly dog, you!

Duncan: [smirks] The girl can't keep her antlers off me. [That's when Courtney kicked the punk in the groin] Ooof! [falsetto] Can't even bend over.

Chris: Easy, Courtney. Our medical tent is really only equipped for one at a time and Cody's pretty messed up.

Gloria: Aw, It's okay Cody. I'm sure that bear didn't mean it... I assume!

Chris: Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint… [Lindsay turns her back revealing she got shot too] Make that four members. And some of them aren't even deer. I think we have our winner!

[The bass cheered, winning another challenge]

Chris: You're off to a hunting camp shindig!

Duncan and Geoff: Whoo!

Chris: Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. Again.

[Later that night at the campfire ceremony...]

Heather: I mean, seriously. Twice in a row? What is wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off. I just wish I could vote off three campers at once. [Gloria blows a rasberry at her]

[Confessional: Cody]

Cody: Heheheh. Okay. I know I got mauled by a bear, but I'm feeling good about this. I'm a quick healer. And besides, Heather's as mean as a snake, dude. Her own team shot her like eighteen times. They'll never kick me off.

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: Who did I vote for? Well, Heather's been a pain in my butt from day one. But I gotta say… Cody.

[Confessional: Owen]

Owen: Yeah, that Cody. Not so useful in challenges anymore.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: My vote's on Heather. A witch like her I can definitely live without!

[Confessional: Lindsay]

Lindsay: I totally admire Belle and Grenda for standing up to Heather, but they're so dead now.

[End confessionals]

Chris: There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper–

Gwen: [quickly] Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return The Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. Can't we just get this over with?

Chris: Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment. [Tosses a marshmallow to each camper] Trent. Lindsay. Owen. Gwen. Leshawna. Beth. Gloria. Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight... [Pauses then tosses a marshmallow to...] Heather.

Heather: You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky!

Gloria: I don't consider myself very lucky. You're still here.

Heather: Grrrr!

Chris: Cody. The Dock of Shame awaits, bro. I guess we can help you get there.

Beth: I'll do it!

After Beth pushes Cody to the dock of shame, or more into the ocean. She was having a nighttime chat with Gloria.

[Gloria and Beth were in their cabin]

Gloria: Sorry, I got caught up in your fight Beth. I think I made it more about me then it should be about you.

Beth: It's fine. Besides I appreciate you looking out for me. So you're really gonna make an alliance with me?

Gloria: Yes, although I don't think I'd use the word 'Alliance'. I don't wanna stoop to Heather's level. Maybe we can be part of a team!

Beth: [Laughs] We're _already_ part of a team.

Gloria: Oh, right. Hmm... How about a gang? No. A crew? Or maybe...

Beth: Let's work on names later. And thanks for believing in me.

Gloria: No problem. That's only what true friends would do. Good night...

Beth and Gloria went to sleep, but Gloria kept shuffling around. She knew there was something strange affecting her team. But she'll soon find that out...


	13. Cooking Up Trouble

The very next day, at the tent where Maclean wasgetting ready for a new day of torturous challenges, Cedric was still stuck in a cage forced to entertain the greedy host. But the princess' servant was hatching a plan.

[Cedric was still in his cage as Maclean gets ready]

Chris: Another day, another chance to humiliate some campers!

[As chris was walking Cedric sees the keys in the host's back pocket and gets an idea]

Cedric: Oh, Maclean!

Chris: Hm? What do you want, Carl?

Cedric: It's Cedric. And, I just wanted to wish you luck today. I'm sure you'll have a good time tormenting the humans.

Chris: I always do.

Cedric: And... I can't help but notice that you're looking a little tense. Perhaps you should do some light stretches before you begin.

Chris: Excellent idea, Kyle.

Cedric: It's Cedric. Not even close.

[So Chris began to do some stretches and as he does this, Cedric tried to reach for the keys. He kept getting close but he couldn't grab them]

Chris: And downward dog. [He layed on the ground with his butt in the air. Cedric was disgusted while he reached for the key. Soon he finally got it just as Chris was finished]

Chris: Well, that was refreshing. Thanks for the idea, Curly. [Leaves]

[As Chris leaves, Cedric used the key to unlock the cage and escape from his prison]

Cedric: Ha! Not smart enough to escape huh? [He flies away from the tent and goes off into the forest] Hang on, Princess! I'm coming!

Meanwhile, Gloria was waking up in cabin and she still had an unsettling feeling that something bad was about to happen to her team. And that bad thing was going to be a real problem in today's challenge...

Chris: Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need imgredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. [A truck full of food comes up from the water] Today's task starts there.

Gloria: Wow, I've never leard how to cook before. I mean I've seen people cook back at my home. But, I'm open to new experiences. So, I'll be the-

[Heather interrupts her]

Heather: Head chef! Called it!

Gloria: I was going to be head chef.

Heather: Oh, please. You're not fit for such a big job. Besides you would just mess everything up like you always do. [Gloria angrily grumbles at her]

Leshawna: Just ignore her, girl.

[Confessional: Heather]

Heather: I had to take the leadership role. Hello, we're on a losing streak. And really, everyone else on the team is pretty useless.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: [Angry] I am so sick of Heather always thinking she's better than everyone and treating us like dirt! One of these days that girl's gonna get what's coming to her!

[End confessionals]

[In the kitchen]

Heather: Leshawna, mangoes. Beth, pineapples. Lindsay, macadamias. Trent, molasses. Gwen, tomatoes. Gloria, equpiment.

[The gophers walked into the kitchen with the ingredients]

Heather: Gwen, Lindsay, you're on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambé.

Lindsay: [to Gwen] Know how to make an upside down flamer thingy?

Heather: Gah!

[Owen walked over with the oranges but he trips and falls]

Heather: Go back to the truck and get more oranges!

Owen: I'm on it!

Heather: [sighs] Trent, you and Owen are on ribs. Leshawna, Beth and Gloria, you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip.

Leshawna: Girl, let me handle the appetizers. I know how to make a pineapple chutney that will knock the socks off the devil.

Gloria: Oooh, that sounds lovely!

Heather: Yeah, it is! But since I'm head chef, we're gonna stick to my plan. And my plan is pineapples with sticks through them. Got it?

Gloria: Hey, give her a chance. A good leader listens to their teammates ideas.

Heather: I'm sorry, what was that you were saying Gloria? [Gloria grumbles at her] Pineapples with sticks! Don't mess it up!

Gloria: Ugh! She makes it so hard to be on the same team.

So, the gophers continued to prepare their meal for the challenge. And Gloria was giving her dish a much needed flair. But as she continued to help her team, some strangely unfortunate things begin to happen.

[Owen bursts through the door with a crate of oranges in his hand and bee stings all over him]

Owen: It's okay everyone, I'm back. Trent, heads up! [He throws the crate at Trent but it hits him in the head knocking him out] Oops!

Gloria: Trent! Are you okay?

Heather: He's out cold. Take him to the imfirmary.

[Chef decided to pull Trent out of the kitchen and into the infirmary. Gloria had an uneasy feeling that something magical was behind this but she shook it off. As Gloria and the other continued to prepare the meal they cannot help but get annoyed by Heather's bossiness]

Heather: These slices are totally uneven. Switch places with Leshawna.

Gloria: Uh, they look fine to me.

Heather: Um, I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation!

Leshawna: No! You got to be head chef because you called it! And who you think you foolin' with this crispy white apron power trip you on?

Heather: Are you gonna be a team player or not?!

Leshawna: Ooh, I'm a team player, all right, but I'm also allergic to pineapple!

Heather: Just get slicing. Now! Thanks, guys.

[Leshawna had red welts all over her arms and she growled]

Leshawana: Ugh! Yo! What do you recommend I do about this?

Heather: Yo, I recommend you scratch after we win. Get back to work.

[Leshawna was about to beat up Heather but the rest of her team restrained her]

Gloria: Look, don't worry it. I have a home remedy for rashes. All I need are some honey. Cover for me while I go get some?

Beth: But wouldn't Heather notice your gone?

Gloria: Oh, please. She doesn't even know I exist. Besides, I'll be quick. [Leaves]

[She grabs a jar and goes out into the forest to find some honey for her rash treatment cure.]

Gloria: Now where would I find some honey? [Looks around and finds a beehive on top of a cabin] Aha! Loooking around to see if anyone's looking... okay! [Transforms into a fairy and goes right into the hive and comes out with the jar full of honey] Thanks for the honey! And congratulations with the 2546 new children! [Suddenly, she hears a boom noise far away] Huh?

[She follows the sound back to the kitchen where she sees Heather's face blown off after a flambe gone wrong. She looks into the reflection of a frying pan and is horrified to see her eyebrows have been burned off. Gloria can help but giggle]

Heather: [screams] My eyebrows! Owen!

Owen: Is it finally lunchtime?

Heather: No! Go get my makeup bag from the cabin!

Owen: But the bees.

Heather: Now! [Owen leaves forlornly]

Leshawna: Excuse me, I need a bathroom break.

Heather: Well, evidently, I need new eyebrows. But we don't always get what we want, do we? Ugh! It's like I'm on a team of morons!

Gloria: [angry] Oh, that is it! Someone needs to take her down a peg! [Looks at the honey she has collected and gets an idea. She grins devilishly] And I am just that someone...

[And so Gloria got to work on her plan, she takes a handful of honey and sneaks into the kitchen. She tries to make sure no one sees her. She flies to Heather and hides in her hair. She then slathers the honey all over her back and flies out of the kitchen all without being seen]

Gloria: Now for phase two. [She flies back to the beehive and whistles the bees out of their hive and speaks to them in buzzing noises] BZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZBZZZBZZBZZZ! ZZZB! BZZZZZBZZZBZZZBZZZZBZZZZ! (Translation: Help! Someone has stolen the queen's royal supply of honey and used it as a skin care product!)

[Angry at what Gloria told them they followed her back to the kitchen.]

Gloria: There's your perp, boys. [The bees see the honey on Heather's back and angrily attacks Heather]

Heather: [Getting swarmed by bees] AAAAHHH! GET THESE BEES OFF ME! [Tries to swat them away]

Gloria: [smirks] Looks like the hive has found their new queen bee. [laughs; She transforms back into a human and walks in pretending to be surpised] Oh no. What is going on here?

Heather: What do you think is going on here! Bees are attacking me! Now hurry up and get them off me!

Gloria: Do not worry, everyone! I'll stop them! [Shoos the bees away] Shoo bees! Shoo! [Talks to them in bee speak] BZZZBZZZ. BZZBZZZBZBZZZBZZZBZZ! (Translation: It's okay boys, i'll take it from here. I'll put in a good word for the queen.)

Bees: BZZZBZZZZBZZZZBZZZZZ! (Translation: You're a hero to us all Gloria.) [The bees fly away]

Heather: About time you did something useful! Ugh! Look at me! I got stings all over me! [Owen then comes back with Heather's purse] Finally! You better hope I have something in here to help cure these- [Leshawna grabs her purse] Hey!

Leshawna: Beth! [Throws it to Beth]

Heather: Gimme!

Beth: Gloria! [Throws it to Gloria]

Gloria: Wait what's going- [Sees Heather charging towards her and she throws it to Lindsay]

[Heather runs to Lindsay and snaps her fingers at her. But the blonde then threw the purse into the freezer. She runs to get her bag but the girls lock her inside]

Heather: Hey! You can't do this, I'm head chef!

Lindsay: Do you think Heather's really mad at us?

Heather: [Furiously bangs on the door] I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Gloria: Oh, she's furious. But better she's in there than out here pushing us around.

Leshawna: Yeah, girl. She needs to learn how to chill.

Gloria: Ha! Good one. [Fist bumps Leshawna]

Beth: But what will we do without a head chef?

Gloria: I didn't say without. [Puts on a chef hat] Say hello to your new head chef! [The gophers clap for her] Now, I don't want all of you all to think of me as your boss. That was the old head chef. But now that the position has been changed, I want you all to think of me as a friend. And as a friend, everyone is expected to be respected. Now, I don't know much about cooking but most of you do! So go out there and do your best! [The gophers cheered] Leshawna, get started on that chutney! Beth, Lindsay, fix that flambe! Gwen, do... something with those ribs!

[They go to their assigned places and Gloria was proud of herself as they prepare their meals with much enthusiasm]

Gloria: [to herself] I got this leadership thing in the bag. I'm gonna make an awesome queen!

[Gloria goes over and sees that the meals were coming along just fune until Gloria saw a strange looking tiki in Beth's pocke that filled her with fear]

Gloria: [gulps] Uh, Beth? What's that?

Beth: Oh, this? It's my good luck charm.

Gloria: I see... And where exactly did you got that good luck charm?

Beth: Oh, from Boney Island. [That exact place confirmed Gloria's worries]

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: That explains it! I knew there was something strange behind all that has been happening to us! The longer that thing stays our team will be cursed forever! I got to get that thing away from her. But how?...

[End confessionals]

[Gloria looked around until she thought up of a distraction]

Gloria: Look! Is those bees!?

Beth: Where!? [While Beth wasn't looking, Gloria took the idol from her]

Gloria: Nevermind. I must be stressd after Heather worked me too hard. I'm gonna go out for some air. You keep up the good work... [She leaves hurrily]

[She runs through the island with the cursed tiki in hand until she went to the beach. She then threw the idol into the ocean.]

Gloria: [sighs in relief] Problem solved. [Goes back to the kitchen only to find the idol back on the counter. She screamed in shock]

Beth: What is it, Gloria?

Gloria: Uh... Nothing! I uh... I mean... There's a spider on your right!

Beth: Where?! [Gloria takes the idol again and runs off]

[Gloria then goes back to the beach and throws the idol even farther than before. She sighs in relief and returns to the kitchen and see the idol back in Beth's pocket]

Gloria: [baffled] How did... It was... and I... How!?...

Leshawna: You okay, G?

Gloria: Uh... I'm just... a little worried about this challenge.

Leshawna: Relax, girl. We'll do fine. Especially now with you in charge. Although, you've been actin' really tense. Why don't ya sit this one out for a bit. We got this.

Gloria: Uh, yeah. Sure... [Gloria sat down on a chair as the other finish up making their dish]

Leshawna: Hyeah. We might just win this thing yet, y'all. Owen, guard the food. All right, let's do this!

Gloria: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Owen: Don't worry, Gloria. I am a master of self control.

[Meanwhile, Heather was shivering in the freezer while trying to draw on eyebrows. Back at the kitchen, Gloria sat down on a chair in the dining room as the teams presented their dishes.]

Chris: [chewing] Your antipasto passed the testo. Pass the pasta, please. [chewing, slurp] On a scale of one to ten, fifteen. How will the Gophers respond?

[Gloria could only stare at the idol Beth placed on the table]

Gloria: [nervous] Okay, so there is a cursed tiki idol on our team. I tried to get rid of it but it keeps coming back. Well, maybe the curse has worn off. I haven't seen anything go wrong in the last few minutes...

Leshawna: [offscreen] Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate of ribs! [Gloria gulps]

[Owen was shoved outside and was seen covered in barbecue sauce and plate of bones]

Gloria: Owen? What happened to the ribs?

Owen: Uh, I'd noticed it was a little lopsided and ate one side to make it even then one thing came after another and... [laughs nervously as he presented the empty dish to Chris]

Chris: Yeah, this looks like it's uh, been eaten.

Owen: Not all of it. I think there's a tiny chunk left on that… bone. Over there. Yeah, there. [Picks a small piece of rib and eats it]

Chris: [chewing] You know what? I've had worse. Two points!

Owen: Yeah!

Chris: Ooh, close, Owen. But the Bass still lead fifteen to eleven. Time for dessert!

[After the Bass' turn it was time for the gophers to serve dessert]

Chris: I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner. [Before he can eat it on poke with a fork and the the flambe turned to ash]

Leshawna: Oh, that's not good. [Chris ate a smoldered piece of the cake and choked. Owen ran over and gave him a heimlich]

Chris: What the heck is this?

Lindsay: It's Heather's recipe! [gasps] Oh, my gosh! She's still in the fridge! [Runs to get Heather]

Leshawna: What? Girl was making everyone trip.

Chris: Oh, I hear that.

[When Heather came back, she was completely blue in her skin with scrbbled on eyebrows and shivering cold]

Gloria: [smirks] I knew she was cold hearted but this is ridiculous. [Leshawna high fives her]

Heather: [Shivering] S-S-S-S-S-S-Shut up! You guys are s-s-s-so dead! Is it over?

Chris: It is! The Bass win twenty-one to twelve and it's not just 'cause I almost died. The ribs sucked, too.

Heather: Great! That's just great! Why do we keep losing, people? [Sees the idol on the table] And what is this? I didn't approve this!

Beth: I-I brought it back as a souvenir. You know, from the other island.

Heather: You did what?!

Chris: You mean Boney Island? The deadliest island in Muskoka? The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?

Beth: Yeah… I didn't know! I'll put it back!

Chris: Okay, the Killer Bass now lead with seven members to the Gophers' soon to be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A five-star dinner under the stars.

[The bass cheered as Heather groaned at her teammates]

Heather: This is all your fault! I gave you all specific orders and you didn't listen to me! I should vote all of you off!

Gloria: I say we shove her back in the freezer.

And so, the bass was once again treated to victory while the gophers were discussing who should get the boot tonight.

Leshawna: I don't know about y'all, but Heather has got to go.

Owen: Yeah, but Beth cursed us with that wooden tiki doll thingy.

Gloria: It wasn't her fault. She didn't know it was cursed. Well, I knew it was cursed, but I didn't tell you guys because I don't want to alarm you.

Leshawna: Well, we are definitely alarmed now. Dear curse, please hit Heather next. And if possible, hit her upside the head!

[That night it was time to vote someone off.]

Chris: I've got eight Gophers sitting in front of me tonight. But only seven fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands. So good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna. Owen. Gwen. Trent. Gloria. Lindsay. Heather, Beth. It's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk The Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers. Forever.

[dramatic music]

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to… Heather.

[It was Beth that got the boot]

Heather: You heard him. Boat of Losers, that-a-way. That really was stupid of you to take that doll from the island.

Gloria: Sorry, Beth. Don't worry, I'll win this for all of us... [As Beth leaves, Gloria looks up and sighs] I hope...

[Meanwhile, back at Balsa. King Richter was looking up from his balcony worried about his daughter]

Richter: Gloria. Wherever you are, please be careful...


	14. In Gloria We Trust

**Special Note: I'd like to thank IamaRidaa for putting my OC in her story "I'll Always Be Here". It was a maximum hoor to work with my favorite author and I hope to see more of Gloria interacting with Ridaa's character.**

* * *

[One fine morning, the campers were in the mess hall eating leftovers from the last challenge. Heather was still shivering after being stuck in the freezer yesterday]

[Heather sneezes]

Gwen: Need a little echinacea?

Heather: [stuffy nose] Ha, you're so funny. You think that you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it? I am gonna make you sorry that you ever met me.

Gloria: Too late for that. [fist bumps Leshawna]

Heather: You are such a… a… a… achoo! Ugh! I hate this place!

[Later, at the docks]

Chris: So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues. And I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond, too.

[Duncan nudges Courtney and she powerfully shoves him into the lake]

Gloria: Weird, I don't have a problem with the team I'm on. Except for her. [Points to Heather]

Chris: So, this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust. Because all good things begin with a little trust.

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: I trusted Trent once. He left me buried alive on the beach.

[End confessional]

Chris: There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time! More fun for me!

[The campers and Gloria are later seen by a rather huge mountain]

Chris: Okay! So for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass. Heather and Gwen for the Gophers.

Gwen: Ugh…

Gloria: Uh, I think there is a mistake, Chris. Heather is not exactly trustworthy. Don't you think you might need someone else.

Chris: My show, my rules. Here's your belay and harness. [Gives them to Gwen but Heather snatches them away from her]

Gwen: Hey! What's your damage?

Heather: If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts!

Chris: You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of he mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like… [Booby traps are placed all over the rock wall] Rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few more surprises.

Harold: Wicked!

Chris: The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust, people. And remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it.

Gwen: Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today.

Heather: Please. As much as I love your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you. Yet. Now spread 'em.

[As Heather set up the harness on Gwen she adds an extra rope]

Heather: There. You're all hooked up.

Gwen: What's the second rope for?

Heather: It's a backup line. [Grins devilishly]

Gwen: What are you smiling about?

Heather: Nothing. I'm just really happy we got on this challenge together.

[Gloria looked at Heather suspiciously]

[Confessional: Heather]

Heather: It's all her fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in Revenge and Humiliation.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I don't trust Heather. The only thing she cares about is winning. And she'll humiliate anyone just to get there. If I have any chance of getting that prize I need to do something about the one person dishonest enough to take it from me.

[End confessionals]

[As Gwen and DJ began to climb the explosives go off and Gwen fell off. Luckily, Heather pulled her back up]

Heather: It's okay, I've got you!

Chris: I promised surprises! Habanero pepper sauce, anyone? [Chris starts squirting hot sauce on the campers]

Heather: Ugh! What the heck, Chris?! [As she was wiping the hot sauce off her face, Gwen fell off with no one to keep her rope up]

Gloria: Gwen!

Chris: Muy Caliente.

[Chris then shoots hot sauce at Duncan but he drinks it]

Duncan: Is that the best you can do?

Chris: [hushed, aside] Is that the best we can do?

[As the campers continued to climb up the mountain]

Heather: Come one, Gwen. You don't wanna fall behind. [Heather pulled on the third rope and pulled off Gwen's skirt]

Duncan: Well, you don't see that every day.

Chris: No, you don't, my man. No, you don't.

[Gloria angrily glares at Heather for her dishonest deed. Gwen's skirt fell onto DJ's face and he was so shocked by it he fell. The rope snagged Duncan's foot and both boys were left hanging in the air. Gwen meanwhile caught the torn skirt.]

Duncan: [groans] This bites.

DJ: Ugh. Big time.

Gwen: Aw, screw it. [Gwen continued to climb up to the top of the mountain]

Chris: Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge.

Gwen: Yeah! [Realized her underwear was still exposed] Crap!

[After the challenge, the campers decided to take a break while the other contestants were doing the challenge. Gloria was in the cabin re-sewing Gwen's skirt]

Gloria: [Hands over the skirt to Gwen who was under a curtain] Here you go, all fixed and now it will be so strong it won't tear off.

[Gwen grabs the skirt and puts it on]

Gwen: Wow, thanks. How did you know how to sew like this?

Gloria: We fairies have great sense in fashion. Back home we had clothes made to match our personalites. I learned how to sew back at class I took when I was seven.

Gwen: Wow, I never knew you were so talented.

Gloria: Thanks. [sighs] I don't get why Heather keeps doing this to you guys. I mean, we're on the same team! We should be working together not sabotaging each other.

Gwen: Look, Gloria. You shouldn't let Heather get in your head like that.

Gloria: Easy for you to say, she just embarassed you for the second time!

Gwen: Don't remind me... But still, Heather may be mean, dishonest, bossy, cruel, and all around horrible. But you shouldn't let her bother you.

Gloria: You're right. But still, that doesn't give her the right to this to us. But we'll show her. In fact we'll show that dope MacLean not to mess with me!

Gwen: What do you mean?

Gloria: I mean that we should form an alliance!

Gwen: Alliance?

Gloria: Yeah. Originally I was going to do it with Beth but she got voted off. My plan is we along with others form a group to help me get to the finale. We'll literally have a friendship finale.

Gwen: Hmm... Well, if you're sure you won't try and boss us around.

Gloria: I treat my teammates right.

Gwen: Then, I'm in. [Gwen shakes hands with Gloria]

Gloria: Now, first things first. How do alliances work?

[Meanwhile in Balsa, many fairies were gathered in the royal throne room]

Richter: My people! For far too long we have let that human and his underlings push us around. This is our home! We should fight for what's ours. And that's why I have gathered you all here, our best and brightest to join in my army! Together we will fight Maclean and take back what's ours! Who's with me! [The fairies cheered]

Mucina: Are you sure we can fight them, Richter?

Richter: I am positive. We have faced multiple advasaries before, we'll take down these humans. I just hope they haven't done anything to harm our daughter yet.

[Meanwhile, the campers and Gloria were gathered to see the next challenge in motion]

Chris: Good news. The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan.

Gloria: William Tell?

Chris: One of history's greatest marksman. He shot apples off of people's heads.

Gloria: Oh my. Isn't that dangerous?

Chris: Yes it is. Which is why it's our first challenge. [Places an arrow on DJ's head] Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples.

Courtney: Um, wasn't it the other way around?

Chris: Shush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded! [Puts on the blindfold. The bass backs away from DJ knowing the danger of the challenge] The person who knocks of the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins. [Launches an apple]

Gloria: This cannot be safe.

[The apple hits DJ's crotch and he fell to the ground]

Chris: Aw, nuts! Leshawna and Owen, you'll be one team. Courtney and Sadie, you'll be the other. [DJ continues to groan in pain]

Harold: I'm violently allergic to apples!

Sadie: Ooh, let me shoot! I'm a good shot!

Courtney: [sighs] You'd better be.

[Courtney and Owen were prepared for the challenge with arrows on their heads and Leshawna and Sadie were ready with blindfolds on ready to shoot]

Chris: Okay, let's rock and roll!

[The shooters began to launch apples at the targets and were hitting Owen and Courtney missing the arrows. Leshawana pulled back the slingshot and launched the apple and it completely hit the arrow]

Leshawna: Ooh! Did I get a bullseye?

[However, Sadie continued to pelt Courtney with apples even though her team lost]

Chris: Leshawna won already!

Courtney: Hey moron, it's ov- [gets hit in the head with an apple] ooh!

[Sadie continued to pelt apples all over the island. Hitting a bear, a seagull, and a hit a saskquatch's tv as it was watching it. Meanwhile, Cedric was still wandering around the forest looking for Gloria]

Cedric: Princess Gloria? Princess Gloria? Oh, I know you're out here somewhere! I don't care how long I have to look but I will find you! And nothing will stop- [Just then Cedric got hit with an apple] Ow...

[Back with the contestants]

Chris: Sadie! It's over, man! Let it go!

Sadie: Oopsie. Sorry.

Courtney: Ugh… You're going down. [Falls down]

[Then, the second challenge was underway.]

Chris: And now,the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is full of jellyfish.

Gloria: How is that avoiding injury?

Chris: You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump.

Heather: And then?

Chris: Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. [laughs]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I seriously doubt that Chris has any concern or care about what he does to these people.

[End confessional]

[Harold was already on the trapeze swing waiting for Bridgette]

Harold: Okay, Bridgette! Jump now! [Bridgette was too scared to jump] Aw! If we're going to win, you've got to trust me!

Bridgette: Okay, sorry! Next time!

Harold: Okay. One. Two. Three. Jump! [The surfer girl jumped onto Harold's hands]

Geoff: All right! You did it! Woohoo!

[It was then the Gopher's turn to do the trapeeze. Heather was the one blindfolded while Lindsay was the one swinging.]

Lindsay: Okay, one! Two! Three! J-Jump! No, oh, no, not yet!

[Heather jumped but Lindsay missed her and she fell right into the jellyfish filled pool]

Chris: Ooh, that's a point for the Killer Bass!

Gloria: I feel like I should feel bad for her. But I don't. Weird. [Gwen snickers]

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: Ahh. Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie. [Gives a thumbs up]

[End confessional]

[Later, the gophers and the bass were prepairing for the final challenge]

Chris: And now, the final leg. The blind toboggan race.

Leshawna: The say what?

Chris: Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator show directions. Oh yeah. And the driver will be blindfolded!

Geoff and Harold: [gasp]

Chris: Not many of you left, huh? Keep losing you guys. [laughs] Oh, well. Uh, Gloria and Leshawna for the Gophers, and Geoff and DJ for the Bass.

[The teams were ready on their toboggans]

Chris: On your marks. Get set…

[The teams were pushed down the slope. Gloria was guiding Leshawna as they slide down]

Gloria: Okay! Left! [They go left] Right! Left! No wait, right! [The gophers were sliding around in a zig zag]

Leshawna: Are you sure you know what you're doin' girl?

Gloria: Of course I do! [They slide right into a rock and the two spiraled in the air an right into a river]

Leshawna: What happened?

Gloria: Nothing! Just a little turbulance... [Sees that they are going into a waterfall] A lot of turbulance!

[They were about to go over the waterfall and Gloria had to think fast]

Gloria: [thoughts] _I gotta do something! But I can't just expose myself! _[Sees Leshawana blindfolded] _Well, she's blindfolded so I guess it'll be okay. _

[Just as they were falling down the waterfall, Gloria transforms into her fairy form and flies over the falls]

Leshawna: Ooh, girl! We are flying now!

Gloria: [laughs nervously] We sure are... [Gloria flew over to the hill and turns back to her human form as they landed and continued sledding] Right! Left! Right! [An explosive hit DJ and Geoff as they flew and landed right on the finish line] Darn.

[The bass cheered as they won another challenge. But as the teams gathered for the results...]

Chris: And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!

Killer Bass: [cheering]

Chris: Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule, which makes the Gophers today's big winners!

Screaming Gophers: [cheering]

Gwen: Rock and roll!

[Gwen, Gloria, and Leshawna high five]

Leshawna: Oh, yeah, baby! That's how we roll!

That very night, the gophers rest easy knowing that none of them is getting the boot. Then, while the rest of Gloria's team was resting the girls were got to talking...

Gloria: So that's my plan. We create a real friendship finale and win our way to end. And possibly kick out Heather in the process.

Leshawna: I'm down for anything if it means kickin' Heather out.

Gloria: Perfect! Then all we need now is Lindsay's support.

Gwen: Lindsay? She'll never join us. Heather's got her wrapped around her finger.

Gloria: Come on, she can change. After all, Beth was able to stand up to her. Besides, we're only doing to actually work together on this show. As a team. And rubbing it in Heather's face. Who's with me? [The three girls put their hands in the middle. Gloria smiled at this]


	15. Boot Camp Blues

[Inside the fairy tree, Richter was in progress in training his army.]

Richter: Men, you will be faced with a powerful enemy. These humans are very crafty, so we must be prepared for anything.

[The guards hoisted up giant human test dummies with big sticks and started working them. The fairies readied themselves. They begin to dash through the goal while trying not to get hit by the dummies. A few fairies got hit in the process and soon there was four left to cross the finish line while the others were limping from pain]

Mucina: Honey, I don't think we can do this. You're being to hard on them.

Richter: I have to be hard, Mucina! Every fairy needs to be on their toes and wings when it comes to fighting for what's right. I need my people to be ready to defend themselves from the horrible humans. It's for the good of our kingdom. And the for the safety of our daughter...

[Meanwhile at camp, the contestants were chilling outside thier cabins. Gloria was laying down on the ground looking at the clouds. Gloria lets out a relaxed sigh]

Gwen: What'cha doing?

Gloria: Watching the clouds. I do it all the time when I come out here. Really helps when I need to relax.

Gwen: How is it that you're so relaxed when Chris has your whole family hostage?

Gloria: I find that you can conquer anything with just a positive attitude. That's just how we fairies roll. Don't get me wrong, I'm taking this very seriously but I'm not gonna get my home back acting all stressed. Besides all I have to do is win this show and I'll pull over that Maclean for taking my home.

Gwen: You do realize that Chris isn't gonna make it easy for any of us, right?

Gloria: Well, I say bring it on Chris!

Chef: [through loudspeaker] Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours! That means now, soldiers! Now!

[The campers then scrambled, Gloria not feeling rushed simpily walked to the dock. Everyone then lined up at the dock while Chef was inspecting them wearing combat attire]

Chef: [through megaphone] Line up and stand at attention! You call this proper formation?! Knees together! [Hits Geoff's legs with his rod] Arms down! [Whacked Duncan's arms] Eyes forward! [DJ faced forward] Head up! [Straightens Heather's head then whacks Harold serveral times for no reason]

Gwen: [hushed, to Trent] Oh, this is gonna be a fun day.

Chef: [through megaphone] What did you say to me, soldier?!

Gwen: Um… Nothing?

Chef: [through megaphone] And you'll continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something! Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive.

[Owen laughed until he got whipped]

Owen: Aww, that hurt!

Chef: [through megaphone] My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team!

Heather: Uh… what happened to Chris?

Chef: [through megaphone] Rule number one! You will address me as Master Chief! Have you got that?!

All (Excluding Gloria): Yes, Master Chief!

Chef: [through megaphone] You will sleep when I tell you to sleep! And you will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?!

Geoff: Yes, Master Chief!

Chef: [through megaphone] You will sleep when I tell you to sleep! And you will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?!

Geoff: Yes, Master Chief!

Chef: [through megaphone] Rule number two! When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three! I'll have to get one quitter before the end of the first day! And that day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers! Now, now, now!

[Everyone was was running to the beach while Gloria was once again walking with hands on the back of her head]

Chef: [To Gloria] You! Why aren't you sounding off.

Gloria: Hey, relax Chief. I read you loud and clear.

Chef: I'm watching you...

[Later, everyone was at the beach]

Chef: Listen up! Each team will hold a canoe over their heads! I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!

[The Bass and Gophers grabs their canoes and holds them over thier heads]

Owen: Pfft! This isn't that hard.

Geoff: Piece of cake!

[The two teams have been going at it for hours. Some of the campers were tired and hungry. All except for Gloria, who seemed bored but not exen exhausted]

Chef: Come on, you sissies! It's only been three hours!

Chris: Looks like they missed lunch today.

Chef: Mmhmm. Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now.

[Owen's stomach growls]

Gwen: Don't even think about it, Owen!

[Day turns to night as the campers continue to hold their canoes]

Chef: Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night. Only five came back out.

Gwen: [yawns] What war were you in, anyway?

Chef: Did I ask you to speak?! Because I don't remember asking you to speak!

Gwen: Whatever. He so wasn't in a war.

Lindsay: Guys, I-I can't do this anymore. [Lets go of the canoe] I have no more feeling in my arms. [Walks over to the bell]

Chef: Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!

Gloria: Fight the urge, Lindsay! You can't quit on us now.

Owen: Yeah! Don't do it, Lindsay!

[Lindsay rung the bell with her head]

Chef: Listen here, you have nothing to be ashamed of...EXCEPT BEING A LITTLE BABY WHO LET YOUR TEAM DOWN! [The gophers dropped the canoe]

Gloria: [Stretches her arms] Whoo! That really did a lot for my arms!

Chef: As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall! Dinner is served!

Owen: Sweet Marie, thank you!

While the campers were busy training with Chef. Back at fairy kingdom, the fairy citizens were getting some training of their own...

[The next course was built for the fairies. It was a fake setup of a human home with wooden human dummies sitting on a fake couch]

Richter: Your next set of training will test your stealth. As you know were are very skilled in hiding ourselves from the humans. But they get smarter with every experience so we must be prepared to strike when they least expect it.

[The course begins and fairy citizens begin hiding. A couple hid beside the couch as the dummies were watching. They flew behind the dummies as it began to turn around but the fairies successfully blended in with their surroudings. The rest of the citizens were successfully able to pass Richter's test. Richter smiled at this]

Richter: Perfect. Soon we will all take back our home. [A loud crash was heard and the king sees a few fairies piled up on a dummy] With, a litte bit more practice...

[Meanwhile, back at camp. The contestants continued their challenge in the mess hall]

Chef: All right, maggots! Open your ears! You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins! Get to it!

Owen: No way!

Harold: Aw, man. No way!

Gwen: Um, excuse me? Master Chief? Where's the food?

Chef: You're looking at it. [chuckles]

Gloria: Is the food behind those trash cans?

Chef: Your food is IN the trash cans!

[Owen opens up a trash can]

Owen: This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast.

Chef: Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get!

[Gloria looks at the trash at disgust]

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: Okay, I know I said I'll do anything to win but even I have my limits! And those limits are eating trash.

[End confessional]

Chris: Well, I can see you've got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?

Chef: Serve me up some of that. [He and Chris leave to the tent]

Heather: Oh, I am not eating this.

Gloria: For once, I have to agree with her.

Courtney: [scoffs] Me neither.

Duncan: Don't care for today's specials, Princess?

Courtney: I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage!

Duncan: Hey, Harold? We felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident thing. So here, we found you some apple juice.

Harold: Thanks. [sips but then spits it out] That's not juice!

[Geoff snickers]

Duncan: W-We must've confused it with the kitchen grease.

[Gloria can't help but notice the mean trick the guys pulled on Harold]

Gloria: I guess I'm not the only one with team trusting issues...

Courtney: You guys are so immature. I hope you're proud of yourselves.

Duncan: Heh. Okay, look. I know you like me. He knows you like me, everyone knows it. So here's a tip. If you wanna kiss me, I might let you.

Courtney: And to think I actually thought you were nice!

Duncan: Shh! Me? Nice? Haha, yeah right.

Geoff: Why'd you think that?

Courtney: Nevermind. I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your garbage!

[Gloria senses something between Courtney and Duncan. Later, the campers and Gloria were outside the beach and seen coping Chef's moves via "Thriller". Gloria was the only one enjoying herself due to her love of dancing]

Gloria: Man! This is more like it! [Gloria was dancing differently than the others] I didn't know they danced in the army! [Chef was glaring at Gloria]

[Duncan stops the music]

Courtney: Duncan, what are you doing?

Duncan: One of us drops out, we're done for the day.

Chef: We're done when I say we're done! Now drop and give me twenty! [Duncan drops down and does pushups]

Gloria: Aw, do we have to end so soon? I had loved that exercise. [Chef points at her]

Chef: You better shape up and fly right, lady! Or you're getting the boot! YOU READ ME!?

Gloria: Whatever you say, Chief. [Chef gestures to Gloria]

Heather: Ugh! Whay are you always so happy all the time!

Gloria: It's called staying positive, Heather. You should try it sometime. In fact by the looks of it you could use a lot. [Heather glares at her]

[Soon, the contestants were ordered back to the mess hall]

Chef: For your next challenge, you will complete a three-hundred-word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!

[The contestants began writing and after a while the alarm rang and it was time to present them to Master Chief]

Chef: [Reads Duncan's note] "I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very…" This is just one sentence with five pages of "very"s in between!

Duncan: It's three hundred words exactly! You can count them if you want.

[Chef walked over and slipped on Owen's drool]

Chef: Wipe off that drool, you little baby! [Bangs his fist on the table waking Trent and DJ up] You two slackers are out! [turns over to Gloria who was finishing up her note] Time is up, little lady! [Takes the note and reads it] Hmmm... not bad. Although the handwriting's a little too dainty. The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours.

[Later at the girls cabin, Gloria was resting in her bunk while the rest of the girls came in looking exhausted]

Gloria: Hey, guys.

Heather: How can you still be so relaxed! Chef is breaking our backs!

Gloria: Aren't you overreacting a bit?

Heather: [To Gloria] What is your problem. Are you too stupid to see all the dangers on this island!? And don't you dare give me that "optimism" excuse again because that is getting annoying!

Leshawna: Okay, that's enough out of you!

Gloria: See this is what I'm talking about. If you go on acting spiteful and mean, you'll never achieve anything in life. Where I come from, my people always start their day with a smile because they believe that tomorrow will be better than today. They believe that things will always get better. That may not mean much to a girl like you but to me that means a lot.

[Heather paused for a moment after hearing Gloria's words then shook it off]

Heather: Umm... well... Well, fine. Keep being delusional! Meanwhile, I'm actually gonna try to win! [Climbs up to her bunk]

Leshawna: You know, G. I think all that stuff you say is really something. Maybe it wouldn't kill us to lighten up a bit.

Gwen: Doubt it. The only smiling around here is Chris. Mostly when he's tormenting us.

Gloria: Don't worry, girls. Just follow me and Maclean won't be smiling for long.

[The very next morning, the campers were at the obstacle course]

Chef: You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?

Duncan: Crystal.

[The campers all went through the obstacle course. Gwen and Duncan climbed through the wall as Leshawna struggled to get over it]

Gloria: [Lends her hand] I got you. [Leshawna grabs on to Gloria and she went over the wall]

[Heather and Gloria passed through the tires but Owen got himself stuck in them. Geoff and Leshawna crawled under the axes as Gwen and Courtney passed the rope swing, but Harold slammed to the ground after climbing the wall and coughed up mud]

Duncan: Uh General Crazy, we've got a situation here.

Harold: [coughs] Too... much... mud.

Chef: Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished. [Harold walks to the bell]

Duncan: Wow, poor guy.

Chef: Back on the course soldiers! One false move and I'll be on you like stick on a poop wagon!

Duncan: I look forward to it sir!

[The campers continued to do the obstacle course again. Most of them were struggling, with Owen falling on the wall, Heather got snagged in the rope swing. Gloria had no problem dodging the axes by sliding through the mud. She notices that Leshawna is stuck in the mud, she grabs Leshawna's and she got out of the mud]

Gloria: Got ya. [They both sunk in the mud]

Duncan: Gallant soldiers, I salute you! [He soon stopped in front of Chef]

Chef: You just marked yourself 20 more pushups!

Duncan: Thank you! [Kisses Chef on the nose and that was enough to make him furious]

Gloria: Uh, I think you overdid it...

Chef: One-night solitary confinement. In the boathouse. [The campers gasped]

Duncan: Big deal. How scary can it be? [Duncan is seen in the boathouse surrounded by canoues and shark teeth] Should've kept my big mouth shut.

[wolf howls]

[Later back at the mess hall]

Heather: See what happens when you try to act all positive?

Gloria: Hey, it's not my fault that Duncan was being so enthusiastic.

Owen: I think he was only doing that to mess with Chef.

Gloria: Oh, well... he sort of had the right idea.

Heather: Face it. You are not meant to lead this team. Now if you'd listen to me... [While Heather was talking, Gloria notices Courtney walking out of the mess hall]

Gloria: Uh, could you hold that thought for a moment. [Gets up and leaves]

Heather: Hey! Where are you going!? [Leshawna pushes her] Oof!

[Outside, Courtney was walking to the boathouse holding a bowl of gruel and a flashlight. Just then, Gloria appeared behind her]

Gloria: Hey!

Courtney: [startled] Dah! Don't do that!

Gloria: Sorry. But I was just wandering around the island until I saw you holding a flashlight and a bowl of... [Sees the bowl of mysterious white slop] food... and I wanted to ask the reason why your out here.

Courtney: None of you buisness why I'm out here! Why does it matter to you? You're not even on my team. [Gloria senses were tingling]

Gloria: True. But we're all friends on this island. Except of course for Heather. She's the worst.

Courtney: [sighs] I'm just gonna go check on Duncan, that's all. Now leave me alone!

Gloria: You must really care for him, huh?

Courtney: Are you nuts!? Why would I care for him? He's rude, annoying, reckless, crazy... [Gloria raises her eyebrow] Ugh! Why are you so nosy!? [She leaves]

Gloria can't help but smirk at the CIT. Her fairy senses were telling her that Courtney definitely has feeling for theh punk. So she went back to the cabin to get some rest.

[Gloria was resting in her buk when she was woken up]

Leshawna: Gloria! Gloria, wake up. Duncan and Courtney got real food!

Gloria: Huh? [sees everyone eating real food. Gloria looked at Duncan and Courtney and smiled]

Owen: Mm, mm! I think I have jungle rot from that obstacle course. [shows his foot]

Lindsay: Ew, Owen. We're eating here.

[Gloria walks over to Owen who was munching on ice cream sandwiches]

Owen: Hey, Gloria! Ever had one of these before?

Gloria: Uh, I can't say I have?

Owen: [laughs] You got to try it, man! [Gives Gloria an ice cream sandwich]

[Gloria takes a bite of the sandwich and she was dazzled by the taste]

Gloria: Wow, this actually tastes awesome!

Owen: I know, right. [Gloria eats the whole thing] No wait.

[After Gloria shoved the ice cream sandwich in her mouth. Her head started to hurt]

Gloria: [clenches her head] AAGH!

Lindsay: Gertie! Are you okay?

Gloria: My head!

Owen: Gloria! Relax! It's just brainfreeze.

Gloria: Brain-what?

Owen: It's just what happens when you eat too much cold treats. I had one once when I was dared to eat an entire ice cream sundae in one gulp. My head was hurting for weeks!

Gloria: So does that mean my head will hurt for weeks?

Gwen: No, Gloria. You'll be fine. You just need to learn to take small bites.

Gloria: Oh, okay... [eats another ice cream sandwich] Still, tastes great.

Harold: Aw, guys! Gross! [Sees a peanut butter smiley face drawn on his mattress]

Duncan: Now see? That's a waste of good peanut butter!

[Courtney was about to reach for another sandwich but Bridgette stops her]

Bridgette: Okay, I think you've had enough.

Courtney: Hehe, oh no! No! Just, just one more. [Eats one more sandwich]Mm! [burps] Oh… Yeah. Yeah that one was a mistake. [Courtney runs out of the cabin to throw up as the girls laugh]

Gloria: Is she gonna be okay?

Chef: [over loudspeaker] Attention, all remaining boot camp recruits, the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! And if I catch the sucker that took my desserts, your butt is mine!

[The very next morning, the remaining campers had to hang upside down from a tree. Only Gloria, of course was enjoying herself]

Chef: What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool your eyes. You may experience fainting spells...

Gloria: This what humans call torture. I hang upside down all the time. Really help flow blood to the head. [Duncan passes out and falls out of the branch. Bridgette jumps off the tree to see if Duncan was okay]

Bridgette: It's okay! He's all right!

Gloria: Don't worry, guys. Just follow my lead. [Holds on to the branch and everyone followed her]

Owen: [strains] Come on… I… can't… reach! D'ah! [farts] [chuckles]

Heather: Okay, that's it. I'm done. [Heather jumps down from the tree. But Owen slipped and falls on top of her]

Heather: [muffled screaming] Off of me, you big ox!

[Owen gets off Heather and she walks away in anger]

Owen: Sorry.

Gloria: That's gotta hurt. But then again, karma hurts.

[Courtney started to laugh]

Chef: Stop laughing this instant!

Courtney: I'm sorry! I can't help it! [She continued to laugh until she fell off the tree and landed safely]

Chef: I expected more out of you, soldier.

Courtney: [clears throat] Master Chief? Heh. I just have one thing to say to you.

Chef: And what might that be?

Courtney: You really need to take a chill pill. [laughs]

[Everyone was shocked by Courtney's comeback. Chef was absolutely furious]

Duncan: Now that's what I'm talking about! [Courtney high fives him]

Courtney: Okay, Geoffy, it's all up to you!

Owen: You guys okay, up there?

Gloria: Heck yeah! I can hang up here all day!

Gwen: I second that!

Geoff: Rock on, sister! I live for the head rush! Heh. [slurring] It feels… so… good. [Falls to the ground]

Courtney: Ooh! That's going to leave a mark.

[Soon enough Gwen and Gloria stood on that branch for a while. Gloria was having a nap in her upside down state]

Chef: The Screaming Gophers win! [Gwen jumped off the branch as the rest of the team cheered] Congratulations, soldiers. I'd go to war with you anytime.

Gwen: I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career.

Chef: You do that, soldier!

Gwen: Hey, Gloria! We won! We're gonna celebrate! [Gloria was still sleeping on the branch]

Owen: How is she doing that?

Gwen: Uh, she's full of surprises...

Later that night, as the Gophers celebrated not getting eliminated. Gwen was walking over to the docks to find Gloria who was feeling rather different.

Gwen: Oh, hey Gloria. Stargazing. [Gloria sighs] Hey, what's up?

Gloria: Oh, I'm still a little worried about my parents I guess. While I'm out here doing what I can to win this game, who knows what Chris is doing to them.

Gwen: Hey, It'll be okay. Besides you really helped this team out today. Your positive is starting to grow on us.

Gloria: Really?

Gwen: Yeah. And I bet your mom and dad know that you are doing all you can to save your kingdom.

Gloria: Thanks, Gwen...

[Meanwhile, back at Balsa. The fairies were continuing their training as Richter watches from his balcony]

Mucina: You think they're ready, Richter?

Richter: [takes a deep breath] I sure hope so. But I know one thing. One way or another, we'll get our kingdom and our daughter back...

[Meanwhile, Cedric was still lost in the forest looking for Gloria]

Cedric: Do not worry, princess. One way or another I wil find you...

[Split screen from Richter and Cedric just below Gloria's screen]

To be continued...


	16. Taken to Extremes

[The very next morning, Gloria was asleep dreaming of being home with her family. She dreamt of the time Richter was teaching her to fly. A Young Gloria was standing on top of a branch while her Father was flying in front of her.]

Richter: Come on, Gloria. You can do it!

Young Gloria: [frightened] I-I-I can't! I'm scared!

Richter: I know you can do it! Just let go of your fear. [Gloria looked at her father's reassuring face] I'll catch you.

[Gloria then closed her eyes then fell backwards. She fell down and then she flew right back up]

Richter: Yes! I knew you can do it!

Young Gloria: [Flew around Richter excitedly] Daddy! I'm flying! I'm flying!

Richter: [laughs] That's my girl! [Gloria hugs her father] You see my girl. If you let go of all your fear and worries, you can achieve anything. [Gloria smiles at him and they hug until she began to hear helecopter blades]

Young Gloria: Huh? [A giant helecopter appeared from the sky and out came Chris Maclean looking dark with red eyes and dark hair. He maniacally laughed as he held out a vaccum] AAH!

Richter: Run Gloria! [Gloria flew away as Chris sucked up all the other fairies. The king struggled to resist the vaccum's hold on him but he got sucked up last the young fairy princess was horrified to see her dad taken away]

Young Gloria: DADDY! [Before she was sucked up as well she woke up]

Gloria: [wakes up] AAAH! [pants then sighs in relief] Just a dream... [Gloria walked outside and sees Chris Maclean piloting the very same helicopter in her dream] AAH! IT'S A REAL NIGHTMARE!

[Most of the campers fled while Chris flew around]

Chris: Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot's license! [He crashes the plane into an outhouse offscreen] Just flexing your muscles for today's [through megaphone] EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!

Gwen: Ugh… It's too early for this.

Chris: This week, you'll participate in three challenges. First up, [through megaphone] Extreme sofa bed skydiving! Contestants will plummet, uh… Skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet. And using these parachutes. [Tosses the parachutes out] Our lucky contestants are DJ and Gloria.

Gloria: Sure, I'm down.

DJ: Yeah. Uh, sure. Bring it on.

Chris: Not so fast. Because the second challenge of the day is… [through megaphone] Extreme rodeo moose riding! Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or get hooved into a giant pile of socks from the lost-and-found.

Leshawna: That stink pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home.

Chris: It's your lucky day, Leshawna. You're riding for Gophers. And Geoff, you'll ride for Bass.

Geoff: Yeah!

Owen: He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi, beautiful. [The moose kicked Owen in the face]

Chris: [through megaphone] And the final challenge… Extreme sea doo waterskiing! Contestants will waterski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team tries to deceive you.

Heather: How can we waterski without water?

Chris: [through megaphone] It's really hard. Check it out.

[Chef was seen driving an out of control sea doo. He flipped several times on the ground before crashing to the trees]

Chris: [through megaphone] [laughs] Awesome! Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass.

Harold: Sweet!

Chris: And Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers.

Lindsay: Kewl! I can model my new bikini!

Chris: [through megaphone] Now for the cool swag! Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out Multi Massage Mobile Shower. [Chris presents the very shower the winning team will recieve]

Heather: Can it be?

Chris: Oh, it be.

Owen: [Eats marshmallows] Ah, a shower? How 'bout something good?

Heather: Listen to me, you marshmallow eating goof! We are going to win that shower if it's the last thing we do, got it? [Owen chokes on a marshmallow. Heather ran as Harold gave Owen the heimlich. He spat out the marshmallow and it hits Heather in the head]

Chris: Okay, gang. Chow for breakkie, then report back in twenty minutes for… [through megaphone] The extreme sports challenge!

[plane buzzes off]

Meanwhile, at the other side of the island. Cedric was still wandering around in the forest looking for Gloria. By now, he was both lost and scared. And what's worse, he started to hear things...

[Cedric began to hear some crunching near by]

Cedric: W-W-What was that?! [The sound was a squirrell biting a nut. He then heard some trees rustling] Huh?!

[That sound was a bear scratching his back on a tree. With each noise, the servant became more terrified. He heard branches snapping, seagulls cawing, beavers chewing on wood. Cedric was flying for his life until he stops by a cute chipmunk]

Cedric: Oh, you're an adorable little rodent. [The chipmunk roars ferociously at Cedric] AAAAAAAHHHHH! [Cedric flies up in into a tree] Oh, sweet wings! How does the princess hang out in such a deadly place. I am so getting king Richter to give Gloria a stern talking to when this is all over! [Flies off the tree to continues to search for Gloria] Hang on, princess! Uncle Cedric's coming!

[Meanwhile, at the mess hall. Gloria was fiddling with her grey slop in sadness]

Gwen: What's the matter, Gloria?

Gloria: Nothing... [sighs] I just had a bad dream.

Gwen: What was it about?

Gloria: Oh, nothing special. Just a haunting reminder of what I'm fighting for. The whole reason I'm on this "show". [sighs again] If I'm going to win this thing I need some extra help. But who else can I get to join my alliance? [Gloria looks around the mess hall for people she can trust. She then sees Owen eating some gray slop] Bingo. He looks trustworthy. [Owen then burps up a card]

Owen: [to Chef] Sweet grub bro!

[Gloria walks up to Owen]

Gloria: Owen! My man. Let's talk.

Owen: Sure, Gloria. What's up?

Gloria: Listen, you've been doing great for this team. What if I told you that you can get an advantage to this game.

Owen: An advantage?

Gloria: Yes! You help me and I'll take you to finals with me.

Owen: [gasp] You would really do that?

Gloria: Totally. You in? [Owen shakes her hand]

Owen: Wow! Thanks Gloria! You're a real friend.

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: This is great! With more people on my side I'll have a real advantage in this game. And bonus, I'll get even with Heather.

[End confessonals]

[Heather sees Gloria talking to Owen. She gets suspicious]

Heather: Hmm...

[Confessionals: Heather]

Heather: So Gloria thinks she can form her own little alliance, huh? If she thinks she can get rid of me that easily she's got another thing coming! I'll show her not mess with me!

[End confessionals]

[Soon, outside the camp]

Chris: Now, remember! Ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing.

Heather: Been nice knowing you Gloria. I hope your efforts to help your team are worth the chalk outline. [Heather shows a chalk outline of Gloria]

Gloria: [sarcastically] Way to be supportive, Heather.

[Dj and Gloria then got on the plane and they flew up in the air.]

Gloria: [Looks out the door] Wow! I can see the whole island from here! [DJ gulps]

[Chris comes in with some signing papers]

DJ: But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show!

Chris: Yeah! But these are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this'll go a long way toward budgeting free props! Here comes the drop!

Gloria: [shakes DJ's hand] Well, see you on the way down! [Jumps off the plane] Woooo!

[Confessional: Chris]

Chris: I gotta hand it to her. Girl's got guts. I can use that on my show. What? It's not like she needs them where she's going.

[End confessionals]

[Gloria was falling down the sky feeling happy and free]

Gloria: Man! This feels great! I'm flying without the use of my wings. [Floats through the sky looks at her landing place.] Well, time to put on the brakes. [She brings out her wings and floated on down, and as she got close to the end. She puts them back and lands right on top of Owen who was sleeping on the couch.] Thanks for breaking my fall, Owen.

Heather: What?! How did you land so easily? You were falling from like a thousand feet in the air!

Gloria: [shrugs] I did a lot of skydiving back in my day... [Chris flew in with a megaphone]

Chris: Both teams are tied 1-1! Time to mosey on over to challenge #2!

[As the teams walked over to the next challenge, Heather looked at Gloria suspiciously and then stormed up to her]

Heather: Hey! [Gloria ignored her] Don't you ignore me! [Gloria continued to walk until Heather grabbed her by the arm] Listen, Purple! Don't think I know what you're doing!

Gloria: What?

Heather: You think you can march in here, and get everyone against me just to win?!

Gloria: Well, technically you got everyone to turn against you due to your bossiness.

Heather: Grrr! I don't know what your game is but I won't let you take me out! If anyone's winning this game, it's me!

Gloria: Whatever you say, crazy. [leaves]

[Heather scowls at Gloria]

Chris: [through megaphone] Okay, cowpokes! Let's start… the rodeo moose challenge!

[Geoff and Leshawna got ready to ride the moose, Gloria sees Gwen and Bridgette talking]

Gloria: Hey, what are you guys talking about?

[Gwen then gets an Idea]

Gwen: Gloria! Just the girl I want to see.

Gloria: I'm happy to see you too, Gwen. What's up?

Gwen: I was hoping you would settle an argument between me and Bridgette. [Holds out the card Owen burped out earlier]

Gloria: What's that?

Gwen: Bridgette and I found this earlier this morning. It's haiku.

Gloria: Gesundheit.

Gwen: No, a haiku it's a japanese poem. [Whispers to Gloria] I was hoping you use your fairy senses to find out how wrote this.

Gloria: [looks at the letter] Okay, so the letter isn't from Geoff...

Gwen: Ha! Told ya Geoff couldn't write something like this!

Bridgette: What makes you think that Geoff isn't capable of writing something romantic?

[Geoff was flying off the moose and lands right into the pile of dirty socks]

Chris: Out? [Geoff rises out of the sock pile gagging from the scent][through megaphone] Ooh, that stinks big time for Bass! [Screen pauses]Wait a minute. Pause that! Let's just rewind that shot and run it in super slow-mo? [Rewinds to the moment where Geoff flies off the moose in slow motion] I'm embarrassed. This is so degrading, I mean just look at me. Can we just please get decent budget together for hair and makeup? I look like I just fell out of bed! Geesh! [real time] [through megaphone] No, seriously? That is some rank stuff. Leshawna, let's get!

[Leshawna cracks her knuckles and gets on the moose]

Leshawna: [to Chef] I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy! [to moose] Heheh. Easy, boy. You don't wanna make me mad, now. [The moose got so angry it shot fire out of it's snout. Gloria sees this and gets suspicious]

Gloria: Moose don't do that when they're angry. [gasps] Unless they've been doused with fairy dust! [The moose is seen red eyed and charging up his hooves] Leshawna! Get off there!

Leshawna: Oh I ain't getting off!

Gloria: But I really think you should... [The Moose crashed out of the gate and then raced across the forest while Leshawna holds on] Oh no! I gotta do something! It's too dangerous for non magical creatures to be exposed to fairy dust! [Gloria dashes of after the speeding moose]

Leshawna: Ooh! Ooh! That the best you got? Ooh! You got nothin'! Whoo!

[The Moose got more angrier and ran faster than a regular moose. Gloria flew as fast as she could to catch up with Leshawna while not letting her be seen]

Gloria: Okay, think Gloria! What's the best way get fairy dust out of a non magical creature? [Thinks about it then gets an Idea] That's it! [Flies over to a bird then plucks on of it's feathers] Sorry! I'll give it back to you! [The bird chirps angrily as she flies back to the moose] Okay, here we go. This is gonna be gross... [Gloria waves the feather in front of the moose's snout until it started to itch and then sneezed out the fairy dust but also blew Gloria into a tree covering her with snot] Ugh...

[As Gloria flies over to the wash the snot off, the final challenge was taking place]

Chris: [through megaphone] So, we have a tie! Whoever wins the extreme sea doo waterski challenge… wins invincibility!

Lindsay: I'm ready!

[Everyone gasped at the sight of Lindsay's swimwear]

Heather: We are so dead. Unless… I get to drive the wave jumper!

Leshawna: Just win the dang shower so I can get my hair did.

[Gloria enters]

Gloria: Excuse me, but I think I should-

Heather: Oh no you don't! I'm taking this one! [Soon enough, Harold and Heather were getting ready for the final challenge] [to Harold] You are so out of your league, Alpha Geek.

Chris: Here's the road rules. Oh wait, there are no rules! Which means this is gonna be awesome! And go!

[Heather drove the sea doo too fast for Harold to keep up as he dragged his face in the mud. She continued to ride the sea doo through the ramp, but Harold managaes to grab the first flag]

Chris: [over loudspeaker] Flag one for Bass!

Geoff: Nice!

[Angry, Heather continued to aggressively drive the sea doo as the nerd grabbed more flags for the team]

Chris: [over loudspeaker] Five flags and headed home!

Heather: That's impossible!

Chris: Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified! but when she does, Harold will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!

[Fed up, Heather pulled out a knife]

Heather: Game over, guppy!

Harold: Victory is… huh?

[But before she could cut Harold off, she didn't notice that there was a branch behind her. It snagged on her top and ripped it off exposing her chest. (Censored of course!) Harold was so shocked he didn't see the rock in front of him. He crashed into it, then Heather crashed into a rock and landed on a bear]

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: Wow, that had to be embarassing! Then again it's not as embarassing as the time I skinny dipped in the lake. Mental note: be sure no one is looking before stripping. There are a lot of creeps out in the woods.

[End confessional]

Chris: I don't know what Heather did to make Harold lose his concentration, but its a total wipeout for the Bass team!

Harold: Boobies…

[Soon it was Lindsay and Duncan's turn, meanhwile Gwen was trying to see who wrote the haiku]

Gwen: So if we win, is there a someone special you'll be, uh, showering for?

Owen: Why would I need to shower? We're in the wild! [burps]

Gwen: [gags] Never mind. Ugh!

Gloria: What are you doing?

Gwen: I'm still trying to find out who wrote that haiku.

Gloria: Oh I know who wrote that haiku.

Gwen: You do? Who?

Gloria: It was-

[Before Gloria could finish, a loud crash was heard. Duncan was seen flying in the air and into a tree]

Chris: She won? [over loudspeaker] Gophers win!

[The other gophers cheered as they save themselves from elimination once again]

Lindsay: Sorry about that Doug, I just really wanted that shower!

Duncan: Ugh, whatever!

[Lindsay slid right into Leshawna's arms]

Leshawna: Girlfriend, gimme some sugar!

[Gloria joined the celebration]

Gwen: Wait! Come back! Who wrote the poem?!

Chris: The Bass team went belly-up and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much-needed showers.

[The girls are seen coming out after a realxing shower]

Owen: What's up with chicks and showers?

[Later, Bridgette and Gwen were stumped as they still couldn't figure out who the note was for]

Gwen: So we ruled out Owen and DJ.

Bridgette: I know! So who could it be?

[Gloria came in wearing sparkly purple robes]

Gloria: Man, I never had showers like this back home.

Gwen: Gloria! There you are! You were about to tell me who wrote this poem!

Gloria: Oh, yeah! It was definetly... uh...

Bridgette: Well?

Gloria: Shoot! I must've forgot when I was taking that shower? It was just so relaxing in there it slipped my mind! What was it again...

[Enter Leshawna]

Leshawna: What are you guys talkin' about?

Chris: Another note from your secret admirer, Leshawna?

Bridgette and Gwen: Leshawna's the crush, girl?

Leshawna: You two know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?

Gwen: But we still don't know who wrote it.

[That night, it was time to vote a bass member off]

Chris: As you know, if you do not recieve a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you will never ever return to camp. Bridgette and DJ, you are safe. [Tosses marshmallows to DJ and Bridgette; through megaphone] Geoff! You're safe, too! [Tosses marshmallow to Geoff who was up a tree due to his smell]

Geoff: Muchos luchos, compadre!

Chris: Okay, that leaves Harold, who bailed big for reasons unknown. And Duncan who bailed even bigger because Lindsay left him circling the drain in a shameless–

Duncan: [through gritted teeth] The chick was determined.

Chris: Which is why you're safe. [Gives a marsmallow to Duncan] Harold, sorry dude. You're done like dinner.

[Harold packed his bags as he readies to enter the boat of losers]

Harold: Farewell Total Drama Island! I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies! What more could a man ask for?

Gwen: You loved?

Leshawna: You're a man?

Bridgette: You saw boobies?

Harold: Leshawna, I meant every word of that poem!

Leshawna: Poem? That was you?

Gloria: Oh, yeah! Now I remeber! It was Harold who wrote that poem! For Leshawna!

Bridgette: No. Way.

[Both Leshawna and Harold ran towards each other in slow motion. Then the ebony girl hugged the nerd tight]

Leshawna: Baby, you some kind of freaky!

Harold: [straining] Give daddy some sugar.

[They all awed as the two lovers kissed right before Chef drags Harold off the boat and drove off]

Gloria: [sighs] It's so nice to see someone to find love in the most unexpected way...

Leshawna: Sure is... Wait a minute? [Calls to Harold] Who's boobies did you see?!

Gloria: Don't look at me. My girls are strictly my eyes only. But... [Points to Heather who came out of the shower]

Leshawna: Uh-uh. Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh, see now, you messed with the wrong sister!

Heather: Oh please. It was a total fluke. You think I'd actually show that dweeb my boobs on purpose? [Leshawna angrily begins to chase Heather]

Gwen: Well, that's settled. Night.

Bridgette: Night.

[The two went their seperate ways. Meanwhile, Gloria once again looked up at the stars wondering if she'll find her special someone.]

Gloria: I wonder if I'll ever find my true love?...

[Gloria sighs as she picked up a flower and walked through the camp as she sang her song]

Gloria:

_Moonlight, daylight_

_there is no say who is different..._

_we all have darkness _

_we all have light_

_but we are who we are inside..._

_who is to say we can't all share this world..._

_I had this dream since I was a young girl_

_that we all can be..._

_together in harmony..._

[Gloria sat at the dock still holding a flower and sighs]

Gloria: Maybe some day...

[Gloria lets go of the flower and walks back to camp]


	17. Too Gross For Comfort

[The very next morning, Gloria and the others entered the main lodge]

Trent: What? No breakfast?

Chris: Oh, don't worry bro. There will be plenty of food later on. [Chris and Chef snickered]

Leshawna: What are you two bozos so giggly about?

[The host and the chef continue to snicker silently]

Gloria: What are you two up to?

Chris: Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition! You'll all be on the jury for the final episode.

Geoff: We got the power! Yeah!

Gloria: Yes! One step closer to home!

Chris: The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself. A battle of the sexes.

Gloria: Alright! Bring it on!... What's that?

Gwen: It means boys vs girls.

Chris: After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then, you'll have an uh… bite to eat. [Chris and Chef continued laughing] Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off. [Everyone was happy to hear that] It's all for reward and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!

[They walked out of the main hall and prepare to move cabins]

Heather: Wow, your hair looks great today. So natural.

Bridgette: Thanks, I–

Heather: How do you take care of it? You have to share your secret.

Bridgette: Oh, uh, it's nothing really. [Gloria intervenes]

Gloria: Quit buttering her up! [To Bridgette] Stay away from her. She's trouble.

[Meanwhile, the Outsiders were spying on Chris and Chef at the mess hall. The fairies were stacked above one another with Monica on top.]

Zack: You see anything?

Monica: Hold on... [Sees Chef preparing something] I see him! He's making something!

George: What is it!

Monica: Some kind of flat pie with fish on it, huge veiny beans, and... worms? [George's mouth waters at mentioning of food and the drool drips all over Zack]

Zack: Ugh! Dude! Watch the drool!

George: Sorry. It's just that all that stuff sounds delicious!

Monica: [Climbs down] Everything sounds delicious to you. You'll eat pretty much anything.

George: True.

Monica: And besides it barely looks edible. I can't believe humans eat this stuff.

Addison: Well, anyway. We've got enough information we need.

Zack: You think Glenda's doing okay?

Monica: Oh, I know she is. Girl's doing just fine thanks to us.

George: Yeah, all thanks to our brilliant plan.

Monica: Well, technically it was my brilliant plan. But I guess you guys helped too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's making a lot friends with those humans.

[Meanwhile, in the girls cabin...]

Leshawna: Nobody's leaving until I find out who ate my pudding pockets!

Heather: I ate them. So what?

Leshawna: Whoa! Pump the brakes a minute! You're "so what"ing me? That's my food. No one touches my food!

Heather: Whatever, deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere, especially that. That is bugging me.

Leshawna: Yeah, it'd bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake.

Heather: Yeah? Well, you've got so much junk in your trunk, your jeans should come with a trash compactor!

Leshawna: Ooh! You want a piece of this?

[Gloria tries to stop the fight]

Gloria: Guys! Please! Let's at least try to to kill each other in front of Bridgette.

Heather: Don't even try to preach to me, purple!

Leshawna: Hey, back off! [Heather and Leshawna ready to fight just as Bridgette entered]

Heather: Bridgette! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in! Welcome to our cabin. We're like a big family in here.

Gwen: Big and dysfunctional.

Heather: Anything you need, just yell.

Bridgette: Thanks for the awesome welcome, Heather.

Gloria: Trust me, she's not as nice she says.

Lindsay: Don't listen to her. Of course Heather's nice! Just as long as you do whatever she says. [Heather kicks her in the shin]

Heather: [laughs] Yeah, we love joking around here at girls cabin. I made sure your bunk was next to mine–

Lindsay: But that's my bed. [Heather stomps on her foot again]

Heather: So we can talk and share and really get to know each other.

Bridgette: Okay, yeah! Hey, thanks everybody, I can't wait to get to know all of–

Heather: Okay! Plenty of time to chat later! Let's unpack.

[After unpacking. Heather was showing her makeup case to Bridgette]

Heather: What's mine is yours. Nail polish, scrunchies, earrings, just help yourself.

Lindsay: Wow.

[Heather clamps the case shut]

Gloria: [pulls Bridgette] Word of advice: stay away from Heather.

Heather: Mind your own business!

Leshawna: We're a team and we gotta live in the same cabin, so this is all of our business.

Bridgette: Yeah! We're a team. We should be using this as an opportunity to get to know each other better.

Heather: You want to play that way? Fine. Be on their side! [Heather places a taped line on the floor] This is my side and that's your side! You can choose the weird girls if you want, but just so you know, once you do, you're like, not allowed on our side. Right, Lindsay? [Lindsay walks to Heather's side]

Gloria: Don't worry Bridgette. I know you'll make the right descision.

[Confessional: Bridgette]

Bridgette: [confessional] I thought we were supposed to be a team. You know, "united together in solidarity" or something.

[End Confessional]

Bridgette: Let's build bridges, not walls!

Heather: Take your pick.

[Bridgette couldn't decide but in the end she went over to Gloria's side]

Heather: You just dug your own grave.

[Everyone except Gloria and Brigdette leave]

Bridgette: Let's try to get along, okay? Otherwise, the guys are going to cream us, don't you get it?

Gloria: Don't worry, Bridgette. Besides Heather, everyone is nice here. I for one would like to welcome you to our team. And now that were on the same team. Would you like to join my alliance?

Bridgette: Your alliance?

Gloria: Yeah. To ensure we end the show without betraying on another and actually work together.

Bridgette: Wow. That actually sounds good. I'm in. [Shakes hands with Gloria]

Gloria: Great. And If we just so happen to vot off Heather that would be a bonus...

Bridgette: What?

Gloria: Nothing. I promise you we will be a great team.

[Later at the mess hall. All the campers were gathered. The outsiders were hiding under the table as Chris spoke]

Zack: What's happening?

Monica: Shh! Quiet all of... [Looks around] Hey, where's George?

Chris: It's time for today's challenge!

Leshawna: Uh, where's breakfast at?

Chef and Chris: [snickering]

Heather: Stop doing that!

Chris: Let's just tell them… Today's challenge is… The Brunch of Disgustingness! You'll be getting a nine-course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be… gross.

Chef: Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris!

Chris: The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here. On Total Drama Island. With Chef.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I can take anything these guys can take out!

[Confessional: Bridgette]

Bridgette: I just hope we win to ease some of the tension. I mean, I'll try anything once. Except meat. I can't eat meat.

[End confessionals]

Leshawna: Ahem. Take a whiff, boys! [inhales] 'Cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls!

Owen: I'll eat anything! Even my gitch if I have to. [Holds up his underwear] Will I have to?

Gloria: I hope not...

Chris: Let's begin the challenge! First… Some Hors D'oeuvres.

[Chef opens up the lids from the trays. And when Gloria's tray opened, it revealed George eating the food]

Gloria: DAH! [Gloria hides George under her shirt before anyone noticed]

Bridgette: You okay Gloria?

Gloria: [nervous] Uh.. I'm fine it's just that... Could you excuse me for a moment... [Runs off]

Owen: Ha! I guess she can't handle her meatballs. [Eats a "meatball"]

Chris: Well, technically, you're right, Owen. But these are kinda special.

Chef: It's beef testicle bourguignon.

Owen: [mouth full] Testicles? [vomits all over DJ]

[Meanwhile, Gloria ran to the back of the mess hall with George in hand and transforms into her fairy form]

Gloria: George! What are you doing here!?

George: Hey, Glenda! I thought I'd check out the buffet.

Gloria: Buffet!? We're in the middle of a challenge! You can't just pop in like that!

George: Relax, we're laying low. And while we were at it, I might as well catch a bite or two, or five...

Gloria: Listen, George. This is my only chance to get back home and the only way I can do that is to blend in with these humans! And I can't do that if you guys keep popping in like this!

George: Please, Glenda! I just want to taste all the delicous human food! I'll be quiet, I promise!

Gloria: [sighs] Okay, fine. But lay low...

[Later, Gloria transformed back into a human and joined the campers]

Heather: And where were you? I thought we were a team.

Gloria: We are! I just needed some air.

Heather: Well, airhead we need to focus. Look how grossed out the guys are! We can win this round.

Lindsay: Oh… Okay, gross me right out the door! But I could totally use a pedicure at that resort. My corns are growing corns.

Heather: What's the matter? Mm… You big boys can't eat a little meatball?

Geoff: Come on! We can't let the girls win! Our manhood is at stake!

[Trent puts one whole testicle in his mouth. Gloria sticks a fork in her food and felt uneasy as she looked at it]

Gloria: This definitely doesn't look edible. [gulps] You can do this. [She opens wide to take a bite but before she could eat, George popped out of her shirt and ate the whole thing]

[Heather goes over to Bridgette and notices that she wasn't eating]

Bridgette: I'm a vegetarian. It's against my principles.

[The girls heard a belch and looked at Gloria]

Heather: Well, Gloria has no trouble eating it and she's a vegetarian.

Bridgette: Uh, well...

Heather: Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me?

Bridgette: No I...

[Geoff comes over to Bridgette]

Geoff: It's not that big a deal. Sometimes they castrate bulls for uh… m-medical reasons.

[Bridgette sighs and eats a testicle. Meanwhile, Gloria looked at George.]

Gloria: George! I thought you were gonna be quiet!

George: Sorry, Glenda. I just couldn't help myself.

Gloria: Well, stop it! You're blowing my cover! Just stop!

George: Okay. Sorry... [Flies down Gloria's shirt]

Gloria: Man, was that was harsh...

Chris: Well, looks like the guys lost this round. The first challenge goes to be female campers.

[The girls cheer]

Bridgette: Thanks for the talk, Geoff. [Goes back to the boy's table]

Duncan: Uh, what, you're helping them, dork? You just cost us this round!

Geoff: Yo, it's my business who I talk to! Gimme a break, man!

Trent: You can't let them win!

Duncan: You blew it!

Geoff: Come on! DJ chickened out!

Duncan: You kidding me?

[While the boys were arguing, George slunked under the table with the other outsiders]

Monica: There you are! Where were you?

George: I was trying to get to the buffet.

Addison: Well, should've known better than to interefere with Glenda.

George: I didn't mean to embarass her. I just wanted to taste what the humans eat.

Monica: Well you shouldn't do that while all the humans are watching.

George: I know. But I feel bad for messing things up for Glenda.

[Back with Gloria]

Gloria: [to herself] I feel bad for telling off George. He can't help it if he has an appetite. I'll make it up to him after the challenge. I can handle this on my own.

Chris: The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys! And now, the next course in… The Brunch of Disgustingness! You guys like pizza?

Gloria: Pizza? What's a pizza?

Owen: I could eat pizza any time with anything on it!

Chris: Anything? [Chef opens up tthe tray to reveal a pizza with jellyfish, grasshoppers, and anchovies for toppings] How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies? [Gloria gulps]

[Confessionals: Gloria]

Gloria: Okay, it has occured to me that I might not be able to do this. I can't eat any thing that lives! [Gets an idea] But I know someone who can!

[End confessionals]

Lindsay: Ew, I hate anchovies!

Leshawna: Ugh. Mm-mm. That is straight up nasty. I ain't eatin' that.

[Gloria looks around]

Gloria: [To Gwen] Be right back...

Gwen: Where are you going?

Gloria: To get help from a friend... [Slunks down to the table where she found the outsiders]

Monica: Glenda! What are you doing here?

Gloria: No time! I need to talk to George.

George: Glenda?

Gloria: George! I need your help!

George: You do?

Gloria: Yeah. I'm sorry I pushed you. But see, I can't eat all this food by myself. Or at all, so..

[Before she could say anything else, George gives her a big hug]

George: You had me at food!

Gloria: Great. Here's the plan...

[Later, with the humans were disgusted having to eat a pizza with unusual toppings]

Lindsay: Ew, I hate anchovies!

Leshawna: Ugh. Mm-mm. That is straight up nasty. I ain't eatin' that.

Heather: Oh, yes you are. I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few– [Sees a grasshopper jumping out of her slice] AAH! Grasshoppers. Okay, I can't do this.

[Gloria reappears in her seat]

Gloria: What's the matter, Heather? Can't stomach something as sour as you?

Heather: Well, I don't see you eating it!

[Gloria looks at George who was under her shirt he winked at her]

Gloria: Oh really? [Gloria grabbed a slice and pretended to eat it and then at the back of her cheek, George ate the slice until there was nothing left but the crust.] Mmm, delicious. [Lends a slice to Heather] You want some?

Heather: [groans and takes the slice] Fine! Can I get a little parmesean on this? [Chef shakes his head and then Heather begrudgingly took a bite of her slice] Mm. Delicious. [To Bridgette] You're up next.

[Bridgette took a bite from her slice]

Leshawna: You go girl!

Gloria: Come on, Linds. You're next.

Lindsay: [whimpering] There is no way I'm eating that! It's not even food!

George: [whispers] I'll finish it if she won't.

Gloria: [whispers] Quiet. You're only helping me remember?

Bridgette: Lindsay! Lindsay! Let's try a little yogic meditation, okay?

Gloria: That sounds great! I could go for some relazing yoga.

Bridgette: No, Gloria. It's for helping Lindsay.

Gloria: Doesn't realxation helps us all in a way?

Heather: You're so weird...

Bridgette: Okay, Lindsay. First, get into lotus position. [Lindsay begins meditating and while she was meditating, Bridgette fed her the slice and she barely tasted how bad it was]

Leshawna: Now that's what I'm talking about, teamwork!

Gloria: If you guys keep doing that! We're gonna win!

[At the boy's table, Trent looked like he was about to hurl]

Trent: [gags] I've got a weak stomach. Uh, be right back. [proceeds outside to barf]

[Confessional: Trent]

Trent: When I was a kid, my parents used to hold me down and force feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli's… [shudders] Good for ya.

[End confessional]

[Trent walks back to the guys]

Trent: I can do this. DJ, I need you to hold me down, while Geoff, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you have got to feed me that slice.

Geoff: Sure. I'm in.

[Soon, Dj was holding down Trent]

Trent: No, stop! Wait, it was a joke! I was kidding! Ha ha! [nervous laughter] I'm warning you, my dad's a lawyer! [Geoff shoves the pizza slice in Trent's mouth and his eyes started to dilate] Mama? [Trent was sucking his thumb as DJ cradles him. Gloria looked at them from afar]

Gloria: Aw. That's both adorable and weird.

[Confessionals: Trent]

Trent: It wasn't that bad. I was playing it up for the cameras. You know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper pizza with jellyf– Ooh… [Outside, Trent vomits loudly]

[End confessional]

[As the second part continued Leshawana struggled to eat her slice but a grasshopper jumped into her hair]

Leshawna: O-Okay, you know what? I can't be doin' this! Little grasshopper mindin' his own business! What'd I wanna go around and bite his little head off for? [whines]

Chris: The winners of this round… are the guys!

[guys cheer]

Leshawna: What?

[Confessional: Chef]

Chef: I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch.

[End confessional]

Chris: All right, who's ready for the third course? Spaghetti!

Gloria: Ooh! I never tried that before!

George: Me neither!

Chris: Actually... [Chef pulled the to reveal some odd-looking spaghetti] earthworms covered in snail slime and hairballs.

[Gloria was disgusted]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I can't believe people eat like this! I would never eat worms! But then again...

[End confessionals]

[Gloria struggles to take a bite of the worm spaghetti. But then while no one was looking she brings it down to George and he slurps the whole thing]

George: Mmm! Snail slime sauce! [Gloria gags] You feeling alright, G?

Gloria: [Weakily] Yeah... just fine...

[Lindsay was still meditating as she ate her meal, but she gagged from the taste and woke up]

Lindsay: Where am I? [Chef shakes his head]

[Soon enough, the boys won]

Geoff: Done! [Geoff burps out a worm]

Chris: And once again, the winners are the guys!

[The guys cheered once again]

Bridgette: Come on, guys. Let's show them some girl power!

Heather: Yeah. Just like I've been saying all along. We've gotta act like a team!

Gloria: I'm pretty sure Bridgette said that.

Heather: Shut up.

Chris: All right everybody. Time for course number four. No nine-course meal would be complete without soup. [Chef opened the list to reveal grotesque looking soup] Today's special is French Bunyon soup with hangnail crackers.

[Gloria could barely stand the smell of the awful soup while George could just drool. The Outsiders were under the table doing surveillance]

Zack: Ugh! I can't believe humans eat this stuff!

Addison: I know. The fact that these creatures like to consume organs that came out of an animal or live jumping insects are extremely disturbing!

Zack: Who the heck would even like eating this!?

[Meanwhile, with Gloria and George]

George: Let me at that soup! [George was fidgeting from inside Gloria's shirt. Gloria tries to contain the big green fairy]

Gloria: George! Please! Hold still! [George then pulls down and Gloria's face was in the disgusting soup. The girls notice this.]

Girls: Huh?

[From inside, George was slurping up the soup and Gloria was gagging from the smell]

Gloria: [retches] Oh sweet rose, that's awful!

Bridgette: Gloria?

[Gloria rises from the bowl and her shirt was soggy from the gross soup]

Leshawna: [laughs] Girl, you are crazy. [Gloria smiles sheepishly]

Gloria: Anyone got any napkins?

Chris: The girls win again! [The girls cheered] The score's now tied up at two. Only five more courses left. Bon appetit!

And so for the rest of the challenge the campers endured dishes even more grosser than the last. And the only one secretly enjoying himself was George.

[The contestants were seen eating and drinking gross things. Lindsay was drinking skunk juice and gagged, DJ was trying to bite Chef's flip flop, and George was biting into a huge wad of prechewed gum and burped a huge bubble.]

Soon enough, all the campers were stuffed from the disgusting buffet. George out of all of them was feeling the most ill.

[Gloria overhears George groaning]

Gloria: George, are you okay?

George: Urrp! Ate too much... need to lie down...

Gloria: No no! You can't stop now! We only have two dishes left!

Chris: Wow, it's still tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge. [Chef opened the tray to reveal...] It's delicious dolphin wieners. Hot dogs made of dolphin.

[Gloria and Bridgette were horrified by this]

Gloria: D-D-Dolphins?!

Bridgette: [gasps] But dolphins are our friends!

Heather: What are you waiting for? It's already dead. If you don't eat it, we don't win.

Bridgette: Ooh, I can't! I'm a surfer! I swim with dolphins!

Heather: Eat it!

Bridgette: No! I'm not doing it. You can't pressure me.

[Meanwhile, Gloria was struggling to get George to eat]

Gloria: Come on, George! You can do it.

George: [Pushed the Dolphin hot dog away] No way, man... can't eat another bite... [Slunks out of Gloria's shirt and then went under the table]

Gloria: No! [sighs] Well, at least the challenge is almost over.

Chris: Okay, enough. We'll solve this by having an eat-off.

[It was down to Leshawna and Owen]

Chris: The one who can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious blended cockroach will be the winner. [Chef has blended eight cockroaches and poured them into 16 shot glasses] This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle. On your mark, get set, go!

[Owen and Leshawana began drinking the cockraoch shots, Leshawna kept making gagging noises everytime she drank one. Soon, Owen drank the last three glasses before passing out.]

Chris: Owen wins! [The boys cheered]

Heather: Leshawna, you are completely useless!

Gloria: Leave her alone! She just downed eight innocent bugs... She's a great girl and as part of this team I support whatever she does for this team.

Leshawna: Oh, uh-oh, something's coming up. [vomiting]

Gloria: And I'm out! [She hides under the table where she shrunk down and meets up with the Outsiders while the rest of the campers were vomiting]

Monica: Hey, Glenda. How did the challenge go?

Gloria: Yeah, it was great. How's George? [George was seen lying on the floor and letting out a belch]

Monica: She's fine.

[Gloria walks up to him]

Gloria: You really came through for me today, George. I'd be barfing my guts at course one without your help. Still, I can't believe humans eat those stuff. Maybe it's a thing they do on this "live television" thing. [There was vomit near Gloria] Guh! I haven't seen that much puke since someone spiked the cider at my dad's centennial. [stomach growls] Heh. You know being around all that gross food really made me hungry...

Monica: You know we were gonna raid Chris' private fridge. Wanna come?

Gloria: Sure. [They then all flew off to Chris' trailer but George stayed behind] George! You coming?

George: No thanks... I can eat no more... [Belches loudly] Ooh! That made some room! [Flies after the others] Wait up!

Monica: And he's back.

And so, Gloria survived another day with the humans. And though the girls never won their much needed vacation, Gloria found a much sweeter reward...

[Gloria and the outsiders were seen eating desserts they stolen from Chris's fridge]

...I was gonna say friendship, but this is sweet too.


	18. Wheel of Torture

One morning in Wawanakwa, Gloria was just hanging around with the girls. While she was enjoying all the peace and quiet, things were tense between all the other girls. It could be because they never got to win the one week pleasure cruise, or that they have a hard time working out a few differences. Nonetheless, Gloria was determined to keep the peace as all future queens should.

[Gloria notices everyone glaring at each other and then walks up her teammates in hopes to break the tension]

Gloria: Hey, girls. [No one responded] Uh... I know things are tense between us and also you guys never won that... cruise thing. But let's not be mad at each other because Heather screwed up.

Heather: [Livid] Excuse me!?

Gloria: The important thing is we still got each other, and I'm sure that next challenge we get we will win.

Leshwana: I'm not winnin' anything with her! [Glares at Heather]

Heather: And I'm not doing anything with her! [Glares at Leshawna then a fly buzzes around her and lands on her nose then before she could shoo it off, Lindsay smacks Heather's face with her magazine.]

Lindsay: O-Oops…

Heather: Lindsay, you are a total–

[boat horn honks]

Gloria: [thought she swore] Heather!

Heather: It wasn't me you idiot!

[They all turned to see the boys have returned from their luxury cruise. One by one they all slid down the steps into the dock.]

Duncan: What a weekend! Woowee!

Owen: [pants] Oh, sweet mother of mirth! You can't buy that kind of fun!

Duncan: I think Owen and DJ took a real shine to those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot.

DJ: Hello! The spa treatments? My alligator elbows, totally gone!

Owen: [Feels DJ's elbows] Oooh! Like velvet.

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: Psh. Those should've been my alligator elbows getting the hand and foot treatment!

[End confessional]

Owen: Anyone care for a chocolate coated cherry blossom?

Gloria: I'd love to. [Takes one and eats it] Wow, I never knew cherries could taste this good. [Offers some to the girls] You guys want some?

[Leshawna swats the box into the lake]

Owen: No! [cries]

Geoff: It's okay, dude. The ladies are just a little jealous.

Duncan: Yeah, who can blame 'em? They can barely stand each other, and meanwhile, us guys are tighter than family! Guys rule!

[Gloria sighed as the boys celebrated]

Gloria: Wish the girls were this close...

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Listen up, campers! As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves!

[The boys break up the pleasantries after hearing the news]

Duncan: Ahem, well, uh, it's about time we flew solo.

Leshawna: Oh-ho-ho, I am feelin' that! Bring it on, Chris!

Gloria: Wait. What's happening to the teams?

Heather: They're gone, Gloria! You heard him. Every camper for themselves! Which means I don't have to be on the same team as you losers!

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Then get ready for this!

[They all heard another boat horn and they turned around and was frightened at what they saw]

Leshawna: You're frontin' me.

Heather: What? But that's impossible.

Trent: Aw man, what is she doing here?

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Back by popular audience demand, it's Eva!

[And he was right, standing on the tip of the boat was Eva herself with nothing but fire in her eyes. The men froze in fear by her wrath]

Eva: That's right. I'm back. And just to be clear, not only am I gonna kick butt, but I'm giving special attention to my backstabbing Bass team who voted me off!

Gwen: [to Chris] Wait a sec. You said no one is allowed back.

Chris: [through loudspeaker] I did?

Gloria: And once you leave you can never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever come back. Ever.

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Oh yeah. That. Yeah, I lied.

Gwen: You can't do that, it's not fair!

Leshawna: Whoa. Girl, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker. That just does not look good.

[Eva walked up to her former teammate and angrily glaring at her]

Bridgette: So, Eva, whatcha been doing since you left the island?

Eva: Taking anger management classes. I seem to remember you thinking I needed them.

Heather: [whispering] She was an audience favorite?

Chris: [through loudspeaker] Not really. But we liked her. Also returning to camp, it's Izzy!

Bridgette, Eva, and Lindsay: Oh, no!

[The crazy girl arrived swinging on a vine and landed near the girls]

Izzy: Hey guys! It's good to be back at camp! Even though I never actually left the island. I've been living in the woods all this time!

Gwen: But I thought the RCMP hunted you down.

Izzy: They tried. But being a wilderness survivor, I was swift-footed and avoided capture. [chomp] Once I was safe among my animal brethren, it was just me against the harsh elements.

Leshawna: You call this harsh? It's been warm and sunny all week.

Izzy: Not where I was! Luckily, there was this bear who took me in, I thought he was going to eat me but he was actually really nice.

Gloria: I know right? [Nudges Heather] Told you, not all bears are bad.

Chris: [through loudspeaker] All right, campers! Report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge! Ksh. McLean out!

[Later, the two competitors had time to unpack.]

Eva: What's with the tape? Somebody better answer me!

Leshawna: Me and Heather here got a little uh, territorial. But we're all cool now. Right, Heather?

Heather: [Takes the tape off] Absolutely. Want my bunk, Eva?

Eva: [Points to Bridgette's bed] I want this one. Unless this backstabbing traitor who voted me off has a problem with that.

Gloria: Now hold on, there's no need for these kind of name calling. You know she had no choice. Don't forget we're all friends here.

Leshawna: Yeah, and don't forget we're all here to win.

Eva: Got that right, Sister Thunderthighs.

Leshawna: Oh, oh, oh. Tell me that the macho mama with butt cheeks tighter than my weave did not just say that!

Gwen: Woah! Timeout!

Lindsay: Can't we just talk this out over low-cal snacks?

Eva: Whatever. I'm still gonna win.

Bridgette: Hey, thanks for stepping in.

[Gloria carefully walks over to Eva]

Gloria: Hey, Eva. I hope that now that you're back we can start over. And since there are no more teams we can be friends instead of enem- [Eva grabs Gloria by the collar]

Eva: Don't even try to act nice to me, purple! I'm gonna win this game, and if you get in my way I will snap you in half! Got it!? [Gloria nods and Eva let's go] Good. [She leaves]

Gloria: Help me...

[Later, the remaining campers were gathered in rows of seats at the ampitheater]

Chris: Welcome to your next challenge! The time-honored game of torture. Say Uncle!

Gloria: Say Uncle? I've never played that game before.

Chris: You are all about to be out through the tests of endurance so insane, that some of 'em sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer. Yours to take home at the end of the summer.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: So let me get this straight, in this game people hurt themselves for fun? How do you win? Staying alive!?

[End confessionals]

Leshawna: What kinds of torture?

Chris: Why don't you ask my lovely assistant? [Points to Chef, who was whearing a hockey mask and carrying a butcher knife] All right. Let's do this. Duncan, you're first up. Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture. [Spins wheel and it lands on a picture of a turtle] Turtle puck shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slapshots. [As Duncan sees the snapping turtles he grew nervous] If I were you, dude, I'd protect my coconuts. This could get ugly.

[Chef fires the first shot and Duncan ducks, then the next one lands on his shoulder and bites causing him to scream in pain as Chef continued to launch more turtles into various parts of Duncan's body. He however, managed to last ten seconds before falling to the ground]

Duncan: Ohhhh...

Chris: And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?

Gloria: No! It's not fun! How can you subject people to this kind of touture all for just some crazy game!? I for one will not stand for this!

Chris: You won't will you? Then how about you're next? [Gloria gulps. Chef spins the wheel and it lands on a bag of marshmallows] Your torture is… marshmallow waxing! We're gonna wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go to the next level. [Chef poured out a bag of marshmallows into a boiling pots]

Gloria: Is there any chance I can not do this?

Chris: Sure, how do you feel about dark enclosed spaces? [Points towards an iron maiden and Gloria felt nervous] Still wanna back out?

[Gloria sighs and lies down on a flat metal bed awaiting her painful challenge]

Gloria: [thoughts] _Okay, Gloria i'm sure you'll be fine. You had plenty of spa treatements like this back home. How hard can it- _[Before she could finish, Chef poured the melted marshmallows and screamed in pain and after ten seconds he ripped off the wax and Gloria just screamed even louder]

Trent: Ouch. That had to hurt. [to Gwen] I don't think I would've made it through that one.

Gwen: That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things: beauty and pain.

Trent: [shudders] You got that right.

[After the pain the went away she took a moment to feel her face]

Gloria: Wow, my face feels really smooth. Beside from the excurciating pain, this treatment really works. [Gloria walks back to her seat] Hey, anyone wanna feel my face?

Heather: Ugh, weirdo.

Chris: Gloria since you didn't complain, you choose who gets to go next.

Gloria: Oh, no thanks. I don't want to subject anyone else to any- [Eva grabs Gloria by the collar] URK! [Eva whispers something in her ear] But I don't want to choose her, she doesn't even deserve it. [Eva whispers to her again] I am not choosing anyone and you can't- [Eva pulls back her fist ready to punch] Bridgette! I choose Bridgette! [Eva whispers to her again] With leeches? [Eva whispers some more] I can't really say that. [Eva holds out her fist again scaring Gloria] Because she is a backstabbing, low life traitor! Her words not mine!

[Chef sets down a barrel full of water and leeches]

Eva: It's payback time! [Points to Bridgette] TRAITOR!

Chris: All right, Bridgette. Time's a-wastin'. Get your butt in the barrel of leeches.

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: Even though we all wanted Eva off the island, for some reason, that girl was gunning for Bridgette. I felt bad and all, but hey, better her than me.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: I really didn't want this to happen to her, but what could I do? Sure I could just stand by my objection but... I'm terrified by her.

[End confessionals]

Geoff: No, wait! I'll take her place!

Lindsay: Aww, That is so romantic!

Chris: Oh. And if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead, which means you lose your chance to win this!

[Geoff walks to the barrel winking at Bridgette as he passes by. Then he dives in the barrel and lasted a few seconds before he couldn't take the leeches no more and jumps off at the last second]

Chris: Ooh… Close shave, Geoff. Nine and nine one hundred-thousandths of a millionth… Whatever. It's not ten. You're out. You can return to your new seat. [Geoff's seat was switched out with medieval stocks]

[The wheel spins again and it lands on a picture of shorts]

Chris: Owen, you're next.

[Cuts to Owen wearing wooden shorts]

Owen: Wooden shorts? Big deal. [Chef holds out a branch holding a woodpecker. Owen feared for the worst]

It wasn't easy for the rest of the cast as the challenge went on. Gwen got her nose hair painfully plucked. For DJ he was tightly constricted by a snake. For Bridgette, she wore a whole sweater of bees. And for poor Gloria, she had her back massaged painfully by angry cats with very sharp claws.

[The wheel spins again]

Chris: Our next challenge will be… spending ten seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa. Tough one. Bridgette, you haven't complained in a while, so you can choose the next victim.

All in the gallery (Excluding Gloria): Eva, Eva, Eva.

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: Eva's hardcore. I was thinking that she could atually pull this off.

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: If she picked Eva and she made it out alive, Eva was gonna be so ticked off.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: There's no way Eva will last even one second in there! Those guys are so irrationally angry. But deep down they're misunderstood. Oop! Uh... I mean, that's what I heard.

[End confessional]

All in the gallery (Excluding Gloria): Eva, Eva, Eva.

[They kept chanting until Bridgette nodded]

Eva: Here's a toe tag, surfer girl. You'll be needing it for later.

[Eva approached the giant crate and entered in without second thought. And for the whole ten seconds there were sounds of punching, kicking, and bits of fur was flying out of the holes. When she came out, she was wearing a hat and boots made out of the Sasquatchanakwa's fur.]

Gloria: [gasps] Oh, that poor creature.

Chris: Eva stuck it out, so Bridgette is out of the game! [Bridgette's seat was replaced with a pillory] Reckless choice by Bridgette. Still, let's give her props for sticking it to a teammate. Now let's see who showed less courage than Eva and cried uncle.

[Trent was hopping over some rocks with skunks inbetween them]

Chris: Ew! Love the skunk jump! [One skunk sprayed on Trent causing him to fall. Next, Gwen was forced to listen to some new age music] And the new-age music torture. [Gwen threw away the headphones before the ten seconds were up]

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: [Listens to the New Age music] I don't get why they think music is torture. I mean, it sounds nice. In fact it sounds... soothing... it's actually making me- [Falls asleep]

[End confessional]

Chris: And a visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon! [Chef held Lindsay by the hair and held up a chainsaw. Lindsay immedeately ran away.]

[Owen's turn, his challenge was eating several tubs of ice cream]

Chris: Oh, and who could forget the old ice cream brain freeze?

Owen: [Finished the last tub of ice cream] Woohoo! [Then he got an excruciating brain freeze and ran off screaming]

[Next, Gloria was in front of a mat of hot coals.

Chris: The Hot Coal Walk. A classic.

[Gloria secretly waved her hands on her feet, sprinkilng them with fairy dust. Her feet then floated one inch away from the coals as she walked, surprising Chris and Chef]

Chris: [shocked] How did you-

Gloria: The heat is all in your head, really. I just pretended my feet were cold. [She walked away smirking from her lie]

[Izzy was next. Chef grabbed two electric eels and shocked Izzy with them. And she rather enjoyed it]

Izzy: [laughs] That was great! Hit me again! [She was zapped again]

Chris: Izzy, who's your next victim?

Izzy: Ooh, ooh, me! With a poison ivy spa treatment!

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: Is it just me, or is that girl some kind of crazy?

[End confessional]

[Chris' phone rings and he answers it]

Chris: [Talking to the phone] It's Chris. Yeah, yeah. She wants to do it. [Hangs up] Okay. The judges will allow it, but they wanna know why.

Izzy: I just wanna see how it feels.

Chris: [Shrugs] All righty then.

[So Izzy had her face wrapped in poison ivy for the whole ten seconds]

Chris: Time's up. Chef, remove the poison ivy.

Izzy: [calmly] No, no. It feels great.

Chris: You stuck it out, but sadly, you eliminated yourself.

[Chef unwraps Izzy's face and her face was extremely swollen]

Izzy: [muffled] Look how big my lips are!

Chris: Eva, you're up. All right. After twenty rounds of torture, we're down to three steely competitors and the sudden death round.

[Confessional: Leshawna]

Leshawna: I did not make it this far to quit now. That trailer is in the bank, and it's got my name written all over it. Whatever he's got to throw at me, I'm gonna do.

[End confessional]

[Chris spins the wheel and it turned over to Leshawna]

Chris: Leshawna, it's up to you. Your final challenge is… The Grizzly Bear Log Roll.

Leshawna: The grizzly bear say what?

[Cut to Leshawna at the dock where a log with a bear at the other end of it was floating on the lake]

Chris: Molotov the Bear performs with the Russian national circus and has been the European log-rolling champion for the past twelve years. To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water. Leshawna, you could back out now.

[Leshawana was worried, but then she looked at the sparkling new trailer.]

Leshawna: No way! I've seen scarier looking faces at the mall. I'm going in!

[She walked onto the log as she tried balancing on it]

Chris: And go!

[The ebony beauty began running on the log while Molotov kept rolling in the opposite direction. Throught the required time she did her best to keep her balance. The bear smirked at Leshawna as he thought he won, but she kept rolling the log as fast as she could with a determined look on her face. Finally, she she stopped the log, causing the bear to fall into the water where pirahnnas chewed off all of its fur.]

Leshawna: Ha! And that's how I roll!

Chris: Leshawna wins! So Eva is out!

Eva: What?! No way!

Chris: Way. [Pushes Eva away] She wins the challenge, invincibility, and the grand prize!

[Chef presented the gleaming trailer]

Leshawna: Whoo! Yes, baby! Whoo! You lose, I win! You lose, I win! That's right, baby! Yeah!

Chris: While Leshawna checks out her trailer full of food and we check out her blood pressure, the rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper. Other than Leshawna.

[Night falls, and it was time to vote a camper off]

Chris: Okay. So first up, we ran out of marshmallows.

Owen: NOOOOOOOOO! [Gloria patted his shoulder]

Chris: I've reviewed the confessionals and I have to say, there's lots of hate on in this group, which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!

[A TV popped up showing all the campers confessions]

[Confessional: Heather]

Heather: Since Leshawna's immune, there's no other choice but rage-a-holic Eva.

[Confessional: Duncan]

Duncan: I vote for Heather because I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off. You,l pay for that, toots! If you're watching this on cable, I miss you, babe.

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: Eva's a freak. So, see ya.

[Confessional: Bridgette]

Bridgette: Please, please, Eva! I'm so glad you never air these.

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: Eva may be mean, angry, vicious, and violent, but she's also strong, brave, and hard working. Also, I'm afraid if I do vote her she'll kill me. So my vote goes to Heather.

[Confessional: DJ]

DJ: Eva's nuts. Sorry, girl.

[Confessional: Geoff]

Geoff: It's gotta be Eva. Unless I can figure out who snagged my lucky hat.

[Confessional: Lindsay]

Lindsay: [Feels her lips] I just can't get over how smooth this is. Anyway, I vote off Ava 'cause she's scarier than Heather, Laquisha, and Gwen combined.

[Confessional: Eva]

Eva: Unless they wanna leave in body bags, they better not say my name. I vote for Heather.

[End confessional]

Chris: Lots of dirt revealed there, huh? But in the end, it was still six votes against Eva. So, adios.

Eva: What?! This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs! I'm not done! I'll get my revenge!

[Scene cuts to Eva being hauled away in the boat of losers in a straight jacket]

Eva: I'm not done with you! Oh! And Izzy lied! She wasn't in the woods! She was–

Izzy: Wow. She has issues, huh? [nervous laughter] Party at Leshawna's new crib!

[They all went to celebrate in the trailer]


	19. The Key to Victory

On this calm before another death defying challenge from Chris, Gwen sitting by a tree drawing in her book. And Gloria was literally hanging out on a tree on top of her.

[Gwen was drawing a picture of Trent who was swimming in the lake. Unaware that Gloria was hanging upside down on a branch above her]

Gloria: Hey. [Gwen was startled by Gloria]

Gwen: Gah! Gloria, don't scare me like that.

Gloria: Sorry, Gwen. Didn't see you there, this is my favorite hanging spot. [Looks at the drawing of Trent] That is a nice drawing of Trent by the way.

Gwen: Oh, thank you...

Trent: Hey Gwen! What are you sketching?

Gwen: [gasps] Nothing!

[A camera popped out of nowhere and zooming in on Gwen's picture. She notices the camera and turns it off]

[Confessional: Gwen]

Gwen: I absolutely, positively don't have a crush on Trent. I'm so over it. I mean, come on. Sure, for a week or two, I was into him, but I mean...

[End confessional]

Gwen: Thanks for not blowing my cover, Gloria.

Gloria: [As she got off the tree and lands on her feet] What are friends for Gwen. [Whispers to her] If you ask me, you and Trent would make a great couple.

Gwen: You really think so?

Gloria: Uh, I'm a fairy. I know these things. Besides, I think Trent likes you back. I mean, that song he wrote at the talent show for you. It was heartwarming. I support you being a couple.

Gwen: Wow, that's so sweet of you to think that.

[Just then, a cannonball flew across the island and right into Lesahwna's trailer which exploded]

Chris: [pirate accent] [through megaphone] Arr, maties! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!

[The campers and Glorria arrived at the ampitheater and saw Chris in a pirate getup walking onstage]

Chris: [pirate accent] Well, my little scallywags. Have we got an adventure in store for ye?

Geoff: What's under the sheet?

Chris: [pirate accent] All in good time, laddie. Who here has a-hankerin' for a good ol' fashion treasure hunt? [Gwen sighs]

Gloria: I didn't know there was treasure on this island.

Chris: [Pirate accent] There ain't! Because what you're looking for isn't hidden, or treasure!

Duncan: If there's no treasure, then what's with the eyepatch and the plastic parrot?

[Chris tosses away the parrot]

Chris: Arrgh, shiver me timbers! Good question, me boy. You're looking for keys to a treasure chest! [Chef pulls out the tarp and reveals three treasure chests] Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers and one of these chests will even give you invincibility! Ha har! Now come 'round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the plank! [The contestants walked onstage and each one pull out a clue from a bucket] These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed.

Owen: Ah, wha, bear?!

Chris: I was hoping you'd get that one, dude. [to Heather] Haha, Chef's fridge. Nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints. [to Geoff] That there is the septic tank. For the washrooms. [pirate accent] All you scallywags, go find your keys and bring them back by six p.m. Eastern Standard Time to open up your chest and get your loot! Fair thee well, young scallywags.

So everyone went off on a dangerous trek to find the keys to their chest. Gloria of course was the first to go out to find hers.

[Gloria looks at her clue]

Gloria: Okay, I have to get my key from a Sasquatchanakwa. Sounds easy enough. [Gloria walks over to the Sasquatchanakwa's cave and sees the the beast has the key dangling around it's neck, still recovering from the last challenge with Eva] Hey, Mr. Sasquatchanakwa. [Sasquatchanakwa groans after seeing Gloria] Sorry about what happened with you and Eva. I know you're not really as mean and vicious like everyone thinks you are. [Gloria pets the Sasquatchanakwa and it begins to smile at her]

Sasquatchanakwa: You're such a nice human. Not like that other one. She's scary.

Gloria: [Whispers] Actually, I'm not a human. I'm a fairy. [Transforms into her fairy form] See?

Sasquatchanakwa: Ooh, pretty.

Gloria: So, if it's not too much trouble. Can I have that key you have around your neck?

Sasquatchanakwa: Oh, this? [Grabs the key and takes it off his neck] I don't know how it got on my neck in the first place. You take it.

Gloria: Thanks! [Grabs the key and turns back into a human] Hope you get better soon. [Gives the beast a hug then leaves the cave] Man, that guy was so nice. Hard to belive he's a huge monster. I wonder if everyone else is doing as fine as I am?

[Meanwhile, the rest of the contestants were proceeding to get all of their keys. Duncan's task was to grab a key over a flaming hoop, he jumped over it took it. DJ's key was dangling over a tree branch. He climbed to the very top and made his way to the key. Just then a woodpecker was at the other side of the brance pecking it. Geoff was trying to take his key from the communal toilet. The smell was unbearable, but Geoff sucked it up and strapped on a snorkel. Lindsay's key was inside a beehive, Izzy went over and saw the situation. She then walked over to grab the key herself. When she came back she was covered head to toe in bees. The bees then got off Izzy and chased Lindsay into a lake.]

Izzy: Good luck, Lindsay!

[Owen's key was wrapped around a sleeping bear. He quietly snuck over to take the key but the bear put it's paw on it. Owen then tried the grab the key from under the bear but then it wrapped it's arm around him]

Owen: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. [whispers] Oh, crap!

[Izzy's key was wrapped around a snake]

Izzy: Hey, little fella. How you doing? Aw boy, you sure are cute. [The snake bites her in the head] And feisty too! [Loses conciousness]

Later, while everyone else was finding there keys. Gloria was walking her way to the lake for a quick dip, but before she even made it to the dock she saw something suspicious.

[Gloria was walking to the dock but she stopped when she saw Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay. She then hid behind a tree]

Gloria: What's Heather up to now? [She leaned in to hear better]

Heather: Okay, listen up. We've gotta break up Trent and Gwen. Here's the plan. Lindsay, I need you to g– [Sees Lindsay's covered in stings] what happened to you?

Lindsay: Izzy tried to help. Bees stinging. Terror. Lost keys.

[snake hisses]

Heather: Uh, yeah. Now here's the plan. First, I need you to write a letter to Gwen...

Gloria: [gasps] I don't believe this! Actually I can, but I never thought that she would stoop so low as to tear a rift in a beautiful relationship. I've got to break up this break up!

[She transformed into her fairy form and flies through the forest. She then lands on one of the cabins where Lindsay was placing the note she wrote for Gwen on her bed. When she left, Gloria flew into the sheets and took the note. She takes a look at it.]

Gloria: [reads the note] "Dear Gwen, I have got a surprise for you. Look for me in the docks, my sweet"? Oh brother. [tears up the note] Now to take care of Heather...

[Gloria flies out the cabin and went out to the woods, she soon found Lindsay looking for Trent. She gets an idea and flies down next to a tree turning back into her human form and goes to Lindsay]

Gloria: Hey, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Gloria? Uh... What are you doing here?

Gloria: Well, I was trying to find my key but I ran into some trouble do you think you can help me?

Lindsay: Really? But, i have to... [Gloria grabs her hand]

Gloria: Oh, this won't take long I promise... [Gloria then took Lindsay to another place in the woods.] My key is right up there. [Points to a really tall tree] But the problem is it's too high up. And I've got splinters climbing up. I was hoping you could get up there and grab it.

[Lindsay looks at the very top of the tree and become nervous]

Lindsay: Uh, I'm not sure about this. I really got to go find Tre- [Gloria pushes Lindsay into the tree]

Gloria: I know you're busy but this won't be long. I just need you to go up there in get that key.

Lindsay: Well, okay. [Lindsay climbs up the tree and Gloria begins to walk away] I don't see it up here!

Gloria: Oh it's up there... [She smirks before rubbing her hands together making them glow green] Okay, Gloria. Just concentrate.

[Gloria closed her eyes and used her nature powers to raise the tree high into the sky]

Lindsay: Waaaaah!

Gloria: Nothing personal, Lindsay! [She then used her powers to make the tree bend and fling Lindsay into the lake]

[Meanwhile, Heather was by the dock waiting for Lindsay to come back with Trent but then she saw her getting flown into the lake]

Heather: What the!? [Heather runs up to Lindsay as she got up from the water. She then grabbed her in anger] What happened?!

Lindsay: The trees are mad at me! It flew me up to the sky and threw me into the lake!

Heather: What are you talking about! I told you to get Trent!

Lindsay: I did. But then Gloria-

Heather: Gloria! [Heather drops Lindsay after hearing the fairy's name] That purple puke's ruined everything! [She stomps off leaving Lindsay in the lake]

Lindsay: Uh, Heather?

[Confessional: Heather]

Heather: How am I supposed to win this stupid contest with that girl around messing everything up! Well, I'm not going to let her get in my way. If I can't break up Gwen and Trent, I'll just settle for seperating them...

[End confessional]

Soon after everyone faced gruleing challenges to get there key they all went to the campfire pit to receive their prizes.

[The campers and Gloria were back at the campfire, though they were standing away from it due to Geoff's unbarable smell]

Izzy: Hey, guys! Whoo! What stinks?

Duncan: Heh, Izzy, you've got a snake on your head.

Izzy: I know, but don't worry. He's friendly. [The snake bites her and everybody gasps] See? Kisses. [She falls unconcious again]

[Gloria was glaring at Heather as she entered with her key]

Chris: [pirate accent] Yarr. It be time to claim your treasure. Who's fortunate enough to bear the precious key, come forth with it!

[Duncan opens his chest and only found a bag of chips and a chocolate bar]

Duncan: Is this the best you can do?

[Owen tries to use his key but his chest wont open]

Owen: My key won't open any chests.

Chris: Oh, yeah. [chuckles] I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open up any chests.

[Reveals the Owen is now in a bear's mouth]

Owen: Oh, come on! Can you at least do something about him?

Gloria: I'm on it. [Gloria goes over to the bear and tickles it under it's chin and it was enough to make him spit Owen out]

Owen: Thanks!

[Confessional: Gloria]

Gloria: Fun fact: Bears are most tickilish under their chin.

[End confessional]

[As Heather was opening her chest, Gloria walks up to her]

Gloria: You're going down Heather!

Heather: [As she looks inside the chest] Is that so?

Gloria: I heard your plan to manpulate Gwen and Tent and break them up! I knew you were bad but this is a new low. And I, a sole supporter of their relationship, wont stand for it. And I will see to it that my alliance gets you out of this island!

Heather: Okay, but how are you going to do that if... [Holds out a pass for invincibility] I have invincibility? [Gloria's jaw drops]

[While everyone else got random junk, Geoff got a bottle of cologne]

Geoff: What the…?

Chris: Geoff will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of New Cleaver Body Spray. Cleaver. It cuts through the stink.

Geoff: I just snorkled in a septic tank for cologne?! Nice!

Chris: I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for. And more. But now, it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes. [pirate accent] And I'll see ye buckaneers back at the campfire after sundown! Arr har har.

[Night falls on Wawanakwa and it was now time to vote someone off. Soon everyone casted their votes but after everyone made thier votes, Heather snuck in behind the outhouse and grabbed the vote box and opens it]

Heather: Mess with me, Gloria. And I mess with you. [She replaces the votes with her own and closes the box and puts it back]

[Everyone was gathered by the campfire awaiting the results]

Chris: And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of truth. Marshmallow time! You know the routine. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you. [Passes out marsmallows] Izzy. Geoff. Gwen. Leshawna. Lindsay. Bridgette. DJ. Duncan. Owen. Gloria. Marshmallows for the lot of you. [Trent doesn't receive a marshmallow]Sorry dude. You're out.

Trent: Wh-what? But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody!

Heather: I guess you were wrong.

Gwen: [gasps] You don't even care, do you?

Heather: Hey, just playing the game.

Gloria: I don't get it. I never voted for Trent. In fact I never voted at all thanks to Heather getting invincibility!

Trent: Then how'd I get the boot?

[Gloria looked at Heather who was smirking at her plan succeeding and glared]

Gloria: Well, whatever happened... Just know that we all liked you. Gwen most especially.

[Gwen and Trent smiled at each other]

Trent: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Just know that I'll be rooting for you. Win this for both of us, okay?

Gwen: I will.

[Before they got close enough for a kiss, Chris interrupted]

Chris: Trent! You have an appointment at The Dock of Shame and a ticket for The Boat of Losers. Let's go.

[As Trent got on the boat, he smiled at Gwen as he was driven away from the island]

Heather: Love to stick around, but it's been a long day and I'm gonna hit the showers. Great work, everybody. [she leaves]

[Just then, Gloria tapped Leshawna's shoulder]

Gloria: [whispers] I think Heather tampered with the votes. You in for a little payback?

Leshawana: Always. [They smirked at each other]

[Later, while Heather was taking a shower in the communal washrooms, Gloria and Leshawna hooked the septic tank to the water pipe. Gloria taped the pipe shut and turned the handle causing Heather to get covered in terribly smelling gunk.]

Heather: What the… Ew! Ugh, oh! Is this sewage?! Stop it! Stop! Oh! No!

[Leshawna and Gloria snickered at each other as Heather continued screaming. They both left knowing that the queen bee got what she deserved]


End file.
